The new Mrs Potter
by Harry50
Summary: Things start changing after the third task, and not necessarily for worse. Harry's magic makes choices for him and he actually likes the results. [Harry/ Hermione/Fleur/Multi]
1. Chapter 1 One Debt

**1 One Debt**

Harry groaned as he started awakening. His body was aching all over. He could smell the hospital wing even before opening his eyes. That brought back the memories of the previous night – the third task, the goblet, Cedric and Voldemort. He groaned again, and then he felt a tender hand resting on his forehead, caressing it lightly.

He stayed put a little longer, enjoying the feeling of being caressed. He knew his mother had probably done it, but he couldn't remember anybody caressing him before. This was a feeling he could easily get accustomed to.

Yet he had to wake up. The pressure in his bladder was mounting and he needed go to the toilet before it became insupportable. He moved his hand, grabbing the one that was caressing him as he opened his eyes. He couldn't see too well without his eye-glasses. He only saw a blurry image of silvery-blonde hair and light face. He was expecting to either see Hermione or Mrs. Weasley, as they were both sitting at his bed when he had fallen asleep. This one was clearly none of them.

He grabbed his glasses, put them on and looked again.

"What are you doing here, Fleur?" he asked, quite surprised.

"You saved me," she stated simply.

"I don't understand. Please wait for me here as I need..." He wasn't sure how to phrase it. He just pointed in the general direction of the restrooms.

"Of course. Do what you need to do. I'll wait here."

He returned a few minutes later, finding Fleur in the same spot. He set himself back in bed, as expected.

"So?" he asked.

Fleur smiled a bit. She then took a deep breath and tried to explain. "You saved me, so I owe you a life debt. I'm here now and I'll stay with you for as long as you wish."

"I don't expect you to do anything due to a life debt. You can go on with your life as **you** wish."

She smiled again, sadly, this time. "Had it been a normal life debt, your words could have been enough, but my Veela heritage makes it more difficult."

"Why?"

"The Veela magic dictates that once I owe you a life debt, I can only pay it by becoming yours in every way possible. I'm practically your slave now. You can do with me whatever you want."

It took Harry some time to understand. His male teenage mind led him in one direction mostly. "You mean you are my sex-slave?"

"That as well. You can mate with me as much as you want, make me do whatever chores you want or even take my life at will."

"I'll never do **that**! Can I set you free?"

She shook her head sadly. "No. It's for life."

His mind was still numb from sleep, but it was starting to function. "Well, if you must be my mate, then it should be a mating of equals. You can't be my slave, but I'll accept you as my wife. It's just fair, isn't it?"

As soon as he said it, a bright flash appeared, almost blinding them with the intensity of the light. As their eyes readjusted, after the light disappeared, they noticed that each was now wearing a wedding band.

Fleur seemed bewildered and surprised. "You married me?!" she said with disbelief.

"I did?" He didn't believe it either.

"You must be a very powerful wizard," she noted.

"I'm just average," he shrugged.

Fleur shook her head and said nothing.

"I don't think we should let everybody know about this right now," Harry said. "It may be dangerous for you."

He tried removing the band, but it wouldn't budge, as if it was now a part of his finger.

"You can't remove a magical wedding band," Fleur explained, "but you can usually command it to stay invisible."

"How can I do it?"

Fleur put her hand forward and concentrated. Her ring faded, making her finger look as before. "Try thinking at the ring to become invisible," she suggested.

Harry tried as instructed. His ring disappeared from view, yet he could still feel it on his finger.

"Well done, Lord Potter," she said.

"Lord?"

Fleur sighed. "Don't you know that you are the head of an Ancient and Noble house, or should be, at least?"

He still looked bewildered, yet they couldn't keep this conversation. The door opened and Hermione ran into the hospital wing. "Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you're finally awake!"

She hugged him tightly, as always, and then held him at arm's length and looked him all over. Not seeing anything suspect, she let go of him and sat on the edge of his bed. "I was so worried for you throughout this year. I'm glad it's almost over now and you're safe. I don't know what I would have done had anything happened to you!"

'Many things happened last night,' he thought bitterly, but said nothing. He knew what she really meant.

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to come from her office for the morning check up, shooing the girls away. They only moved to the adjacent bed, which was empty. She checked Harry over, taking special care of his arm and his leg, where he had been wounded that night. "Everything seems fine, but you should still take the potion against the cruciatus after-effects twice a day, until you go home. You can leave now."

"You've been hit with cruciatus?" both girls squeaked with surprise.

Harry just shrugged. He took the bottle of potion and put it on the night stand. He put his shoes on and then his worn robes, making sure to take the potion with him.

"I think that my parents are eager to meet you," Fleur said. "Why don't you come to the Beauxbatons carriage with me?"

"He's not going alone anywhere!" Hermione responded before Harry could even process the request.

"He won't be alone. I'll be with him," Fleur said. Hermione didn't seem to appreciate it much. "You can come along, if you wish," she added after a short consideration.

It was a bit awkward, Harry thought. He was sandwiched between the two girls who were somewhat suspicious of each other. Each was holding one of his hands quite possessively, yet it gave Harry a good feeling. He felt protected. He even felt... loved? He wasn't too sure about it. It was certainly a feeling he had not been experienced with, yet it felt good, like a warm chocolate drink warming you inside. He could certainly get accustomed to it.

The French carriage looked like a small palace inside, much larger than its outside dimensions. After having seen the magical tents during the Quidditch World Cup, this didn't surprise either Harry or Hermione. A house elf, wearing a miniature version of the school uniform, greeted them at the door and led them to a modest-sized sitting room, where the two elder Delacour were waiting along with Fleur's younger sister, Gabrielle.

It was only her father's hand on her shoulder that prevented Gabi from running straight to her sister. Mr. Delacour then invited them all to sit. He seemed surprised when Harry and his two escorts sat on a sofa, with Harry in the middle.

This didn't seem to affect Gabi, who started talking to Fleur in French at such a high speed that even Fleur seemed to have difficulties catching up. A glare from her father stopped her, although both her mother and her sister tried to hide a smile. Harry didn't even try. Being with these two girls had affected him in a way he couldn't understand. He felt happy, really, despite what he had to endure just a few hours previously, and despite the looming summer vacation, when he would probably be forced to stay with the Dursleys again. The way Gabi was chatting made him smile happily, something that was so rare that he couldn't remember when or if it had ever happened before.

Fleur let his hand go as they sat down, as if feeling that it was not necessary to hold onto Harry now, once he was surrounded by her family. Hermione only held his hand tighter, as if silently promising to be with him under any circumstances.

"Good morning to you," Mr. Delacour said. "I'm not sure I know who you are and why you are here, Mademoiselle," he addressed Hermione.

Her expression turned determined as she grabbed Harry's hand even tighter while replying, "I'm Hermione Granger, Harry's best friend, and..."

"Papa, I wanted her to come. This may save some unwanted complications," Fleur cut in.

"I see," her father said, looking a bit troubled. "Well, let us proceed to the introductions. I'm Alain Delacour, Fleur's father, and the lovely lady at my side is my wife and the mother of our daughters, Apolline. You've already met our young daughter – Gabrielle."

Harry nodded politely. Fleur started talking. "Papa, Maman, this is Lord Harry James Potter and the lovely lady at his side is his best friend and, as I believe, his secret love."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at her with disbelief. Each thought that these feelings they had towards each other were a well kept secret. Fleur noticed their surprise and added, "I've flashed my Allure at you when you were hugging, and Harry didn't even turn his eyes in my direction."

Both blushed.

"Well, this makes things more... interesting," Alain said. None of the youngsters seemed to understand.

He turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, have you heard anything of what my daughter spoke with Harry?"

She frowned a little. "No, nothing of importance. And please call me Hermione."

He smiled kindly at her. "Very well, Hermione. Let me tell you some of what happened during the task last night."

He sat down, making himself comfortable, before continuing to talk. "You know that Fleur was the last to enter the maze. She was well prepared and none of the first few obstacles posed any problem to her. She was then attacked from behind by another contestant."

Hermione gasped. She already knew that Fleur and Viktor had been dragged out of the maze not too long after Fleur went in, but she didn't know why.

"It was later found out that Mr. Krum had been imperiused to take down both Fleur and Mr. Diggory, so that Harry would grab the goblet, which was actually a portkey, intended to bring him somewhere else."

Harry noticed that Alain was refraining from going into details. He didn't know the cause, yet he appreciated the gesture. He didn't feel like confronting the events of the night so soon.

"Luckily, Harry was able to find Fleur before any of the monsters found her. He sent red sparks to call for help. He then stayed at her side until help arrived, before continuing with the task. He later found Mr. Krum casting cruciatus on Mr. Diggory. He stunned Krum, and helped Mr. Diggory to his feet before continuing the task. If it wasn't for Lord Potter..."

"Please, just call me Harry."

Alain smiled. "Well, if it wasn't for Harry, Fleur would have been in terrible danger and could have even died there before anybody found out."

He waited a moment for his words to sink in.

"Now, as Harry saved Fleur selflessly, putting himself in danger as well, this has created a life debt."

Hermione frowned deeply, tightening her hold on Harry again, almost to the point of pain. "Harry wouldn't cash on that life debt. Would you, Harry?"

Alain lifted his hand, preventing Harry from answering. "That isn't really relevant. You've heard that Fleur's grandmother is a Veela, Harry. Haven't you?"

Harry nodded and Alain continued speaking. "What we all try to make others forget is that all daughters of a Veela are Veela as well."

Hermione gasped, understanding the implications of his words. Harry just looked bewildered, unsure what to think.

"As Hermione has just understood, this means that Apolline, Fleur and Gabrielle are all Veela."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2 One Wife

**A.N.** A reviewer tried to point out that he could guess the main plot line, so that there is no originality in my story. Well, some of his guesses are right and some are wrong. You'll have to keep reading to find which are which.

Just to make it clear, I like playing around with ideas and situations, trying several variations of each. For example, I have several stories I'm working on, all starting just before the Yule Ball, with each ending in a different pairing and the consequences of that pairing.

While Ron is certainly not my favorite character, he's not the monster some like to make him. The same is true about Dumbledore, yet this story is not about either, and both have only minor roles in it.

* * *

 **2 One Wife**

Hermione seemed to burst with questions, but she managed to keep her mouth shut, not without a big effort.

"Veela have some magic which is special to them. You all know about the Veela Allure, so it seems. A Veela life debt is also different. It turns the Veela in debt into a property of the one she's indebted to."

Hermione could no longer hold herself. "That's not right!" she exclaimed.

Alain looked at her understandingly. "It's quite wrong from many aspects, yet that's the way Veela magic works. Fleur is now Harry's property, for him to use any way he wants, and her natural way is to become his sex toy. The only way out of it is if either of them dies."

Hermione looked at Fleur with some tears in her eyes. "That's awful!"

It was Fleur's time to speak. "Not so awful as it could have been. Harry didn't accept this kind of relationship. He said that we should be equal, and if I need to mate with him, than he only wanted it as equals, as his wife."

Hermione gasped again, fighting the tears that were threatening to choke her. It was Harry who pressed her hand tightly now, as if reassuring her of her position at his side. She was thinking quickly.

"Well I also have a life debt to Harry. He saved me from a mountain troll during our first year, putting himself in mortal peril for that, jumping on the troll's back."

All Delacours were looking at Harry with some new respect.

"And last year he saved me from Dementors, using the brightest patronus I've ever seen," Hermione continued. At the back of her mind she also had the Basilisk, but she preferred not to mention it. That could drag Ginny in as well.

Alain spoke again. "Those incidents may surely create life debts, but as you're not a Veela, these are different. Are you a Veela, dear?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Still, that may explain why you two feel so close to each other," Alain said. He now turned to his daughter. "Did Lord Potter propose to you?"

"No, Papa, he just said that he would not accept me as his slave, but would accept me as equal, as his wife. We were then blinded by a flash of light and we had wedding bands appearing on our fingers."

They all looked at her hands and Harry's. No rings could be seen. She concentrated for a moment, making the ring visible. "Harry?" she urged him. His ring became visible a second later.

Alain looked pensive, while Hermione was trying to hold back her tears again. She was surprised to see Fleur grabbing her free hand and pressing it reassuringly.

Alain sighed. "Well... This really changes the situation. It's a much better fate for you, dear, but it also brings in some complications."

He now looked at Hermione and at Harry. "I believe it's safe to assume that none of you had mentioned any long-term plans for you as a couple. You're too young to think about such plans in any realistic terms. Have any of you thought about the possibility of marrying the other some time in the future?"

Hermione nodded, blushing deeply. Harry looked confused at first. "I only thought that Hermione could be a very good mother and thought how our children could look if I ever married her."

"What do you think now?" Alain insisted.

"I'm married already, am I not?" he said, somewhat bitterly.

Alain saw the defeated expression on Hermione's face and smiled at her, trying to cheer her up. "Well, wizards have different laws than Muggles, you know. A wizard who is a head of house can legally have more than one wife. It is even customary in some circles to have a few concubines as well. Still, as Fleur is bonded to you by her life debt, she is the lowest ranked wife, in case you have any more."

Harry looked overwhelmed. Hermione didn't look much better. Apolline whispered something in Alain's ear and he smiled at her. She then walked to the door, opened it and called, "Josephine!"

A female house elf appeared immediately. Apolline gave her some orders in French and sat back down. The elf returned a moment later, laying a large tray with drinks and refreshments on the table.

"I think we may all benefit from a short break. The washrooms are at the end of the corridor to the left, if anybody needs them," Alain said.

All women seemed to need those washrooms, leaving Alain and Harry alone for a few minutes.

"You're very fond of Hermione," Alain noted.

"She's my best friend. I like her a lot. She's smart and beautiful, although she doesn't think she is, and she's extremely loyal."

"I believe you'll find Fleur to be smart and loyal. You already know how beautiful she is. She could be enough for you, you know."

Harry frowned. "Nobody can replace Hermione in my life. Fleur can only supplement her."

"Will you marry Hermione if you can?"

Harry squirmed in his seat. "I had no plan for that yet. With my luck, I can't even plan short term. Had anybody told me yesterday that I would be a married man this morning, I would have thought them crazy..."

Alain smiled. "Some muggles say that men plan and God plans differently. Still, have you ever thought seriously about a future with some girl or woman?"

"No... I don't know... Well... I was thinking of Hermione mostly, but I've also thought about other girls occasionally. She wasn't even my date at the Yule ball."

"Didn't you want her to be?"

"Well... I... didn't really think. It just seemed natural that she would come with me, but then she had somebody else ask her..."

Alain smiled. He was sure that Fleur had the right assessment of the situation, but Harry was not yet ready to acknowledge his feelings. He had to remind himself that Harry was not yet fifteen, way too young to even consider marriage. Yet with his luck...

Harry was surprised when two owls came through the open window, landing on the table in front of him. He took the letters and both owls left promptly.

"Go on! Open them!" Alain encouraged him. Harry opened reluctantly. The first was a letter from the Ministry.

" _Dear Lord Potter,_

 _We're glad to be the first to congratulate you for your marriage bond with Mrs. Fleur Potter, née Delacour, recorded today at 0723 GMT._

 _This bond also makes you legally adult, with all the rights and obligation of adult wizards and witches._

 _The registrar of marriages and bonds_."

"Why don't they address Fleur as well?" he asked.

"Probably because of her life debt. Some may even consider it wrong, that you married her instead of just using what you've been offered," Alain explained, making Harry frown even deeper.

The other letter was from Gringotts.

" _Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

 _We at Gringotts congratulate you for your marriage bond and urge you to come and claim your lordship and your position as Head of House at your earliest convenience._

 _Your account manager, Sharpclaw,_

 _and the whole Gringotts staff."_

Harry folded both letters and put them in his pocket.

Hermione was the first to return. She sat back at Harry's side, grabbing his hand possessively. Gabrielle came next. She stopped in front of Harry. "Will you consider taking me as well, once I'm old enough," she asked, fluttering her eyes.

Harry was a surprised and a bit amused by her antics, yet he answered as honestly as he could. "I've never really thought about marrying until today, and I'm still unsure about the meaning of all this. I'm sure that you'll grow up to be just as beautiful and as attractive as your sister. By then, you may find somebody you like better."

Gabi didn't seem to like his answer, yet she delighted in the compliment. She smiled at Harry and moved to sit beside her father.

Hermione turned to Harry, looking in his eyes. It was as if she was asking him, 'Will you take me as your wife when we're old enough?'

He looked back into her chocolate-brown eyes, making her sense his answer, 'I'll take you as soon as we're both ready.'

Alain was watching them silently. He was sure they were conversing even though he couldn't understand what they were saying to each other. All he saw was love and understanding beyond what most couples have.

Apolline and Fleur returned last, chatting in quick French and smiling happily. They each sat near her husband. Fleur took Harry's hand in hers almost as possessively as Hermione.

"I think we should discuss the near future first," Alain said.

"I want to keep our new relationship secret for as long as possible," Harry said immediately.

"And why is that?"

"Voldemort is back. Anybody close to me is in great danger, as he wants me dead and would stop at nothing to reach his goals."

Alain smiled, making Harry and Hermione tense. "Let me tell you a bit about what happened last night AFTER you returned..."

 _Mr. Delacour stood with the other dignitaries, hearing that Voldemort was back and who his followers were. By that time, he already knew of Fleur's life debt and had even managed to discreetly find out some more information about Harry. He knew Harry was telling the truth and he knew that time was of essence. Luckily, he had brought a group of well-trained French aurors to keep an eye on the tournament, knowing that some weird stuff was happening, although he didn't know the details. He now summoned the aurors. One of them was a specialist in port-keys. He checked the goblet which was still lying on the ground, finding the coordinates from which it arrived and made another portkey for the aurors. The whole group used it to reach a place, a short distance away from that point, finding Voldemort still preaching to his loyal Death Eaters, who were standing in a circle around him._

 _The French aurors first raised an anti-apparition ward and a containment ward, making sure that none of the terrorists, as they called the Death Eaters, would have a chance to escape. All his aurors were also proficient with muggle weapons, carrying a silenced sniper's rifle each, allowing them to stay out of reach of spell-fire. Alain set them the targets, making sure three of his men would first aim at Voldemort. It was then just target shooting. Voldemort fell first, his head pierced by three bullets. The other Death Eaters were too confused to react before six more were dead. Even when they tried to find their attackers, they were unable to see them and the aurors had no intention of waiting. Two minutes after the first shot, none of Voldemort's inner circle was alive. They then noticed a large snake approaching. Two bullets took care of it. One of the aurors was attentive enough to notice and understand the meaning of the green-black cloud that came out of the snake's corpse and vanished with a scream. Alain made sure to put the matter under secret investigation._

"...So, you don't seem to need to worry too much about Voldemort. Even if he succeeds to come back, it will take him many years and those supporters who didn't die tonight will be too old to help him by then."

Harry smiled brightly at hearing this story. "Does anybody else know?" Hermione asked.

Alain shook his head. "Your minister didn't want to believe anything that he didn't like and your Headmaster would have said we were no better than those monsters, as we gave them no chance to redeem themselves. I've only sent a few anonymous letters to some of the newspapers, both in Britain and in France, telling them to check the cemetery at Little Hangelton for an interesting story."

"What about Pettigrew?" Harry now asked.

"Who is he?"

"The small, bald Death Eater who helped Voldemort with the ritual. He is the one who betrayed my parents."

"Oh, I believe I've seen his corpse there. I'm sure you'll find all the details in tomorrow's newspaper."

"Well, that can help Sirius get justice."

"Mr. Black? Yes, that will help him, I'm sure."

As the conversation continued, Alain proved to be very good at extracting information from people. Without meaning it, Harry was telling about his childhood with the Dursleys and all that happened to him since he was old enough to remember. Hermione gasped a lot, hearing about the hardships that her friend had experienced since being a small child. Some of the stories brought tears even to Alain's eyes, yet Harry didn't feel as if he was interrogated. The two girls at his sides gave him ample support, along with hugs and kisses when his stories were too sad, and even Apolline and Gabi gave him a few hugs. When he finally finished, Harry felt both ashamed of disclosing his past torments and relieved not having to keep them a secret any longer.

"I think I should tell you a bit about your position, as I understand nobody has done it," Alain said, once Harry finished. He then went into a brief description of Potter recent history, the position of the Potter family in magical society and the main things Harry needed to know at the moment. "There's much more for you to learn, but I think that should be enough for now. You already seem overwhelmed with the events. I don't think it's right to burden you with more information right now."

Harry smiled tiredly. "I'd really like to know much more, but I think I need some time to digest all that we've discussed until now before I'm ready for more."

* * *

 ** _Please Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3 One Headmaster

**3 One Headmaster**

Harry spent the whole morning there, and only left the carriage by lunchtime, not wanting to attract any more attention by his absence. Hermione was at his side, as usual, while Fleur, looking as haughty as ever, chose a different route to reach the great hall.

"Harry, where have you been?" Ron asked, as soon as Harry sat at his side, while Hermione sat at Harry's other side.

"I've been just talking with Hermione," Harry said, thinking that he wasn't really lying. He was only omitting to mention the other people present at that conversation.

"I've been looking for you. I even asked Dumbledore if he knew where you were."

Harry didn't like that. He knew that Dumbledore would try to find everything about his whereabouts during the morning hours. He wasn't sure he wanted even Dumbledore to know what had happened, yet he was not sure it could be hidden for long, especially from Dumbledore.

"Well, I'm here now, and you can see that neither I nor Hermione are any worse," he said, a bit impatiently.

Ron just nodded, as his mouth was too full of food to even try talking. Harry looked at Hermione and found her smiling at him as she pressed his hand under the table.

He was still busy with his lunch when Professor McGonagall stopped near him. "The headmaster is asking to see you as soon as you finish lunch," she informed him.

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Harry promised, although he didn't like the idea.

Fleur was standing up from the Ravenclaw table now. She looked at Hermione and signaled with her head towards the doors. Hermione nodded her acknowledgment.

"Harry, we need to talk with Fleur before meeting the headmaster," she whispered in his ear.

Harry didn't respond. He stood up, holding Hermione's hand in his, and started walking to the doors.

"Hey, wait for me!" Ron called after them with his mouth still full.

"We're only going to the headmaster's office," Harry said. "You don't need to come along."

"Then why is Hermione coming?" Ron asked.

"He wants to know what I've been doing this morning. I've been with Hermione, so it's natural for her to come as well."

Ron nodded and returned to his food.

Fleur was already waiting in the corridor. Without a word, she motioned at a nearby door of an unused room – the one only used by the young students before sorting. She walked in immediately. Harry looked around, making sure that nobody was paying him attention and followed her in with Hermione.

Fleur cast some locking and silencing charms on both doors before saying anything.

"Is there any problem?" she asked.

"The headmaster wants to see me, probably to learn where I've spent this morning."

Fleur seemed to have expected it. "Dad said it would probably happen soon. He said that Dumbledore likes to always know everything, although he rarely shares what he knows."

"What should I tell him?"

Fleur thought for a moment. "Well, I think we should rather tell him the truth. Even though he's not always right, he's still the most powerful ally that we have. We should rather keep him an ally."

"Do you want to come as well?"

"I'm your wife now! I need to go with you."

"And Hermione?"

"She's your love." Harry could sense a bit of jealousy in her voice. He knew he would have to make it disappear, but it was not yet the time.

"We should finish our business with the headmaster as soon as possible and then go visit Gringotts. You've seen their owl message already," Fleur reminded them.

"Yes..." he sighed. "I need to ask the Headmaster's permission for that as well."

"No, Harry. You're Lord Potter and probably Lord Peverell as well and you may have even more titles. You can inform him that you're going, but you don't need anybody's approval," Fleur said, as if reminding him.

"It will take me some time to start thinking that way," he chuckled.

"Let's go. We don't want to seem rude," Hermione urged them.

Dumbledore looked quite annoyed when he saw the two girls accompanying Harry. "I only asked to speak with you, Harry," he said sternly.

"I know, sir, but whatever I need to say concerns these two ladies as well."

The headmaster didn't look pleased, but he waved his hand, inviting the three to sit on the chairs in front of him. They sat in the same formation again: Harry sat in the middle, Hermione sat at his right, grabbing his hand tightly, and Fleur sat at his left, holding his arm lightly. Dumbledore seemed to sense something, but he waited for them to sit before he addressed Harry again. "I've been very worried about you, my boy. You've left the hospital wing before breakfast and seemed to just disappear until lunch. Your friend Ron even asked me if I knew where you were. Can you enlighten me, please?"

Despite the pleading tone, this was an order, yet Harry didn't mind. He already knew what he wanted to tell.

"I woke up, finding Fleur at my bedside. She then told me that she owed me a life debt, as I saved her during the task."

"You don't plan to make her pay her debt, do you?" Dumbledore asked sternly.

"Of course not! I told her so. She then explained that due to her Veela ancestry, her magic requires her to become my property."

The headmaster frowned, yet he noticed that Hermione was sitting calmly. 'She already knows,' he thought.

"I didn't want her to be my property. I told her that if we need to be together then it would be as equals, as husband and wife."

"Do you remember the exact words you used?"

"He said, 'You can't be my slave, but I'll accept you as my wife'," Fleur said.

Dumbledore's frown deepened. "What happened next?"

"This!" Both Harry and Fleur showed him their hands with the wedding rings clearly visible.

"There was also a bright flash," Harry added.

Dumbledore could barely keep his face from showing his surprise. He knew about life debts. There were quite a few people owing their lives to Harry: Hermione, Ginny, Peter, Sirius and probably some more. Yet Harry had never even acknowledged these debts. It was quite alright for the headmaster this way. He didn't think that Harry should know the full extent of his powers before becoming adult. He planned to give Harry the full information once he reached adulthood, at seventeen, but not a day earlier.

It looked like he had to rethink his plans...

"That explains her presence," he said. "I still don't see why Miss Granger should be here."

Harry looked at Hermione with a smile that lighted the room. "I've finally understood that Hermione is the love of my life, that I need her to always be with me for as long as we live."

"But you're already married to Miss Delacour!"

"That's Mrs. Potter, headmaster," Fleur corrected him. "You see, my husband has more than one lordship. He needs at least one wife for each. That's how he can be married with me and still seek love with another. Besides, our bond, based on a life debt, is inferior to any bond he may form, based on love."

Dumbledore was nodding, as if recognizing the truth in her words.

"I see... Now, would you care to tell me where you were throughout the morning?"

"Once Madam Pomfrey let me go, I accompanied Fleur to the Beauxbatons carriage and met her parents. Hermione came with us."

"So, you skipped breakfast?"

Harry smiled. "What they served me there was more than adequate replacement."

Dumbledore said nothing. He only looked expectantly at Harry, urging him to tell more. It was actually Fleur who started talking. "After getting to know each-other, my Dad told Harry all he knew about his ancestry and his inheritance. Then a Gringotts owl brought my husband an invitation to take control of his assets as soon as possible. We intend to go there after we leave here."

The headmaster didn't like the tone of her words. Although polite, she was actually telling him that they didn't really need his approval. She was merely informing him of their decision and he could do absolutely nothing about it, as Harry was really Lord Potter, whether he told him so or not.

"What about Miss Granger? I still don't see how she fits in."

Hermione smiled. "Harry proposed to me as soon as he understood that he could. I accepted, after we confessed our love to each other."

"Do your parents know?"

The smile didn't leave her face. "They know I had a crush on Harry and that it turned into deep love. I'll call them from London and tell them. Maybe we can even visit them before returning to school."

Dumbledore sighed. Hermione was perfect for Harry, but only in a few years. He wanted Harry to still court a few girls, maybe even snog a few or... Well, he shouldn't think of THAT! Harry was still so young! Why couldn't he live a normal teenage life? He had to remind himself that Harry had never had normal life at any age since that fateful Halloween. Well, maybe having two sets of in-laws would give him the love that he lacked so badly?

Harry spoke now. "Headmaster, everything that we've told you now is strictly confidential and is protected by the Potter House magic. You may only tell this to Professor McGonagal and nobody else besides her. I hope that is clear."

Dumbledore knew what it meant even better than Harry probably did. A protected House secret could not be revealed. Doing it without the approval of the Lord of that house could cost the offender his magic. He nodded his understanding before turning to Fleur. "If your parents are still here, do you think they'll accept an invitation to dine with me tonight?"

Fleur smiled internally, keeping her stoic outward expression. "Dad needs to return to the French Ministry by tomorrow morning, but I think they'll be able to stay for dinner."

Dumbledore took a parchment from his desk and wrote a formal invitation. "I'll send it with one of the house elves. Just let your parents know about it before you leave, if you don't mind."

She smiled at the old man. It was evident that he was really trying, yet old habits are hard to change. "We'll do it," she promised.

The three took different routes to the carriage again. This time, Harry walked alone while the two girls walked together, chatting in French, as Hermione was eager to improve her control of the language.

Harry didn't meet anyone on his way. The few students who noticed him, kept their distance. He didn't know exactly why, but he assumed that what had happened less than a day before was cause enough not to go close to him. He was reminding them all of their deepest fears. It wasn't very pleasant.

Fleur was already telling her parents about the meeting with Dumbledore when he arrived. She then went to her room to change into more casual clothing which would not stand out among the British. As soon as she returned, they walked to the gate, touched the Gringotts letter and Harry tapped it with his wand.

They arrived into a room reserved for portkey traffic and were escorted immediately to a side room, where an older goblin, wearing richly decorated clothing, welcomed them, that is – he grunted at them in a non-threatening way and moved his hand, inviting them to sit down.

Once they were all seated, the goblin spoke in a surprisingly polite tone. "Lord Potter, ladies, how may Gringotts be of help to you?"

Harry took the letter and pushed it towards the goblin.

"Ah, yes. Your taking control of your assets. We shall need you to take an inheritance test first. It's just a formality, so we can ascertain that you are who you say you are."

Harry let a drop of blood fall onto the parchment he was handed and watched as it was starting to turn into text on that parchment.

 _Name: Harry James Potter_

 _Ancestry: Potter (sole heir), Peverell (sole heir), Gryffindor (sole heir), Hufflepuff, Ravencalw (sole heir)._

 _Married to: Fleur, née Delacour._

 _Betrothed to: Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Pending contracts (not approved): Ginevra Molly Weasley (via Albus Dumbledore), Daphne Aurora Greengrass (via Sirius Black)._

 _Major Assets: Potter Manor (unplotable), Potter rural house (Godric Hollow, partly ruined), Potter Town-house (central London), Potter Vila (French Riviera), Potter beach-house (Brighton), Potter resort (Ibizia)._

There was more on that parchment, but Harry felt already overwhelmed. "Can you explain this to me?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

"Most of it appears in the annual report that we send to you each summer as well as the quarterly reports. Haven't you noticed?"

"I've never seen any such report. Where do you send it?"

"They're sent to your guardian, of course."

"The Dursleys?" He would never see any of this if his uncle had any say in it.

"No, your magical guardian, professor Dumbledore."

"He has never shown me anything!" Harry was really angry. Although Dumbledore seemed to care for him, this didn't mean that he could fully trust the headmaster, and now he found even more reasons not to trust the man.

"Well, Lord Potter, I'll make sure all reports will be sent to you directly."

"How come you call me 'Lord Potter' and the previous times I've been here I was addressed just as Mr. Potter?"

The goblin looked at him with undecipherable gaze. "The previous times you were still considered a child. Now, as a married man, you're eligible to the title whenever you decide to take the responsibility."

Harry had heard Alain explaining some of this only a few hours earlier. He nodded understandingly. "I'd like to claim my position as soon as possible," he said.

"For that, Lord Potter, I'm afraid you'll need to go to your vault first and take the Head of House ring. You may also take one of the Lady's rings and give it to your chosen lady."

"Chosen Lady?" Harry wondered.

"Well you evidently have two wives, although you're formally married to one only at this moment. They may both be referred to as Mrs. Potter, but only one would be Lady Potter. The other can be Lady Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Peverell."

Harry looked at the girls questioningly. Fleur shrugged, indicating that she didn't really care. She was already getting more than she could have ever hoped for after discovering her debt.

"I've always known you as Potter," Hermione said. "It may not be as legendary as the others, but I'd like to be Lady Potter once we are married."

Harry smiled at her. "As you wish, Lady Potter!"

He turned to Fleur. "Do you have any preferences?"

"No. I also think it may be too early for me to know. For the time being I'm just happy to know I'm your wife. We shall have time to decide later."

"Very well. I'll only bring you a ring for you to wear as if it's an engagement ring. I'm not sure it's safe to advertize our relationship at this time."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4 First Night

**4 First Night**

They arrived back to Hogwarts about an hour before dinner. The three went to the Beauxbatons carriage first, where Alain was waiting for them with some more information.

"Along with the invitation for dinner, the Headmaster also sent another letter, informing us that Hogwarts has a few apartments for married students. They have not been in use for almost a century so they may not be up to the other dormitories, but he is willing to let you use one for the remaining two nights of this term, if you want to."

Harry exchanged a quick glance with Hermione and then with Fleur. "I think we should rather not attract undue attention right now. Tonight and the next we shall sleep in the dormitories, as usual. We may consider a different arrangement next term."

Alain smiled. He was actually expecting that answer. "I still think you should give Fleur some time with you after dinner," he commented.

Harry blushed deeply. "I'll accompany her to the carriage and stay with her until curfew."

"That would be fine, I believe. Fleur should also leave with her school and then come back with me to King's Cross. We still need to meet your relatives."

Harry lost his smile. He wondered why he had even hoped to escape that hell-hole. He should have already known that his luck sucked!

Alain continued. "We must inform them that you're going to spend most of the summer in France, if you will – of course. Then, I believe the Grangers would also like to have you stay with them for a few days, at least."

That made a wider smile appear on Harry's face.

"I've spoken with my parents and they are eager to have both Harry and Fleur stay with them for a week or two, before they go on vacation."

"I'll send them an invitation to spend their vacation in France with us. I'm sure we can show them some very nice places which they had not seen yet."

"That would be wonderful!" She hardly refrained from hugging Alain in her enthusiasm. She hugged Harry instead.

Ron looked grumpy when they met him in the great hall. "You've left me alone this afternoon as well!" he said accusingly.

"I'm sorry, Ron, but I had some urgent business to settle at Gringotts. While there, I also gave Hermione her engagement ring."

"You what?!" Ron asked in alarm, spitting half the food he had stuffed in his mouth.

"This morning, I've asked Hermione if she would like to marry me once we're both old enough and she agreed. We're now engaged." There was some new pride in Harry's voice.

"You knew I had feelings for her!" Ron said, sounding betrayed.

Hermione didn't like the direction this was going. "Ron, you've never had a chance. I fell in love with Harry back in first year, when he jumped on the troll. You just have to accept this and move on. We would not have been able to stay in any kind of relationship, regardless. You know we're always quarreling and we need Harry to calm us down."

Ron huffed a bit more, turning to his full plate and returning to his previous occupation – trying for a world record in speed eating.

"It's not over yet," Harry told Hermione in a whisper.

"I know, but we shall handle this together."

As they finished dinner, Hermione turned to Ron. "Would you like to teach me how to play chess? My Dad tried to teach me when I was little but I wasn't interested. Maybe now I'll like it better."

Ron grumbled a bit before saying, "Alright."

"I'll catch with you later," Harry said. "I need to handle a few more things."

Hermione winked at him, mouthing silently, "Have fun!".

Harry waited until Ron and Hermione were out of the great hall and then looked at Fleur. She was already gazing at him. He gestured with his head towards the door before standing up and walking out of the great hall. Fleur arrived a few seconds later. He held her hand as they walked silently across the empty grounds.

"You don't have to do this for me," he finally said. "I can wait another year or two..."

Her laughter stopped him. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I just can't wait to be with you. Had we been alone earlier I would have had my way with you already. It's not only my magic that demands I pay my debt, though. You are simply so adorable that I feel sure I'll like it very much."

Harry's face turned red. "I have never been with a girl... that way, I mean."

"I've never been that way with a boy either. My Veela heritage demands that I only have sex with the one my magic chooses. It has chosen now."

She tightened her hold on his hand and he responded in the same way, blushing even deeper. He was becoming extremely aware of the four years difference between them. He still had some growing to do, probably more than most boys his age, as he was still too much of "a little boy" due to the malnutrition he had suffered at the Dursley's, while she was already a fully grown and very desirable woman. He wondered if he even had a chance to give her what she clearly desired. He would do his best, of that he was sure.

Fleur led him directly to her room. "We each have our own private room here," she explained. "Quite convenient, don't you think?"

He had no time to think, really. Fleur started undressing, making it into a kind of sensuous dance, turning his mind into jelly. He was just gazing at her, his eyes open in admiration and disbelief. She was more beautiful now. Her eyes were shining with desire, her mouth was partly open, showing a bit of her perfectly white teeth behind her red lips, with the tip of her tongue peeking out. Her body looked perfect and more beautiful than he remembered her in the swimsuit she had worn for the second task. Once she was completely naked, he continued staring at her as if mesmerized.

"Don't you want to get undressed as well?" she asked him teasingly. While his mind had shut down, his body was certainly reacting to her nakedness, yet he seemed unable to move.

Fleur grabbed her wand, pointed it to her abdomen and whispered a quick charm, resulting in a bluish hallo which was quickly absorbed into her body. She then turned it towards Harry, and a flick later he was naked as well, his clothes on the floor at his feet.

"That's better," she said, closing the small distance between them and grabbing his head for a deep snog.

It was more than two hours later, after he had studied all the details of her exquisite body, just as she had studied his, that a very tired and fully sated Harry left the carriage, dragging himself to the Gryffindor tower. He barely noticed the Delacour couple, returning from a visit with the Headmaster. He certainly didn't notice the smirks of both his parents-in-law when they saw his state of tiredness.

Ron was no longer in the common room when he arrived. He only found Hermione, looking contemplatively at the chess board. "Did he beat you?" he asked.

"Only once. Then, after I beat him three times in a row he said he was too tired and went to his room." She turned her gaze at Harry, looking him over scrutinizingly. "How was your evening?"

Harry plopped down on the sofa. "I really can't tell. I don't know the right words for it. It was wonderful, fabulous, exciting... All of them and much, much more."

"Tiring as well, I believe," she said, smirking.

"Yes, it was also tiring. I wish it was you, though. I would have felt even better."

For the next few minutes he couldn't talk at all, as his mouth was occupied by a long and passionate snog with Hermione. When they finally stopped, needing to breathe, Harry looked as if Christmas came early. He had a wide grin on his face and his eyes looked dreamy. Hermione cuddled at his side and they both fell asleep there.

"Hey! What has happened to you two?"

Harry opened his eyes. He saw a blurry image of a person with red hair. Judging by the voice, it must have been Ron. A pleasant weight was pressed onto his right side, some strands of hair tickling his chin. He knew that smell – it was Hermione! He fumbled around with his free hand, found his glasses and put them on. The world became clearer. He saw that he was half-sitting, half-lying on the sofa in the common room, with Hermione cuddling into him. It could have been much nicer if he didn't see half the Gryffindor tower population staring at them curiously.

"I think I fell asleep," he said meekly.

"No kidding," Ron replied sarcastically.

"Well, I came back quite late. Hermione was waiting for me. And then... you woke me up!"

"What kept you out so late?" Ron seemed to be very insistent.

"Just some Potter family business."

Ron snorted. "You're the whole family. What..."

"Ron, that's enough!" Hermione intervened. "Don't you think Harry deserves some privacy?"

It was her glare that actually stopped him, not her words. "Alright, alright. Don't you two lovebirds want some breakfast?

Hermione glanced at her wrinkled robes. "I think I need to change and Harry needs that as well. Save us seats near you. We'll come as soon as we can."

Ron seemed not to like the "we", but nodded and left hurriedly.

Neville approached Harry as he headed for the stairs. "Is everything alright, Harry? After the third task... I'm a bit worried for you."

Harry patted his shoulder. "Much better than just alright. I'll tell you as soon as I can."

Neville smiled and left as well.

The great hall was unusually quiet when they arrived, a few minutes later. Almost everybody seemed to stare at Harry as he came in, letting go of Hermione's hand on the other side of the doors. "What is it?" he asked, taking his place at the table.

"You were right, mate. It's all over the paper," Ron said, while Lavender, who was sitting opposite them, handed him The Daily Prophet.

" ** _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned and then killed_** " was the main headline. Below it was a sombre photo of the carnage at the cemetery in Little Hangelton. There was clearly a tall body in the middle, whose head was partly blown apart, but what remained of it was enough to easily identify the snake-like features of Voldemort. Around it, roughly in a circle, were the bodies of his followers. All had their masks removed and their arms bared, clearly showing the dark mark. Harry identified Malfoy, Crabble, Goyle and Pettigrew easily.

The accompanying text was quite clear. _"During the last task of the Triwizard tournament, two of the champions, who took the trophy together, were transported to the cemetery of Little Hangelton, where one of them, Cedric Diggory, was immediately killed, while the other – Harry Potter – was forced into giving some blood for resurrecting the Dark Lord whose real name is Tom Marvollo Riddle, a half-blood wizard, born to Merope Gaunt and Thomas Riddle, a muggle. The Dark Lord summoned his followers and wanted to kill Mr. Potter in their presence, making a show out of it. Against all odds, Mr. Potter was able to fight the dark lord and escaped with the body of Mr. Diggory back to Hogwarts. Mr. Potter gave a full testimony of what had happened, yet our esteemed Minister of Magic decided not to believe any of it. Luckily, it looks like somebody was of a different opinion. The investigation, still in its first steps, already shows that whatever happened at the cemetery took place about half an hour after the showdown between Potter and Riddle. Most of those killed there are those who escaped prison by claiming being imperiused into the service of the dark lord. One may only wonder what excuses they would have given this time."_

There was a list of names on the second page. Harry didn't need to read it, really. He only looked at the Slytherin table, noticing quite a few students missing. He glanced at the Ravenclaw table, where Fleur was sitting. She looked a bit tired. Harry suppressed a smirk. He was glad that he was not the only one affected by their activity.

"Oh, Harry! Madam Bones had canceled the Minister's order about Sirius Black and she calls for him to turn himself in and prove his innocence, now that Pettigrew was found among the Death Eaters," Hermione pointed to a smaller headline.

"That's really good news," he smiled at her. "I hope it will be quick and Sirius will be able to return to normal life, although I no longer need him as my guardian."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Coming Home

_**A.N.** This chapter was published a bit late as Real Life has a nasty habit to interfere with whatever else I like to do. I hope That this delay of eleven hours would not cause any damage to my readers_

* * *

 **5 Coming Home**

The train ride back to London was quite pleasant. With Malfoy and his cronies gone, there was nobody to mar the pleasant atmosphere. Harry was hugging Hermione during most of the ride, enjoying the peace and quiet after a very eventful year. Yet he wasn't completely calm. He dreaded meeting his relatives again, uncertain about the outcome of that meeting. He was also worried about meeting Hermione's parents. Despite having talked with them on the phone, he felt quite unsure of himself.

"Don't worry. My parents will love you, just as I do," Hermione whispered in his ear. He smiled at her, trying to look more confident than he really was.

They were sharing compartment with Ron and Neville. Ron already knew of their relationship, and they also told Neville about it. Harry didn't dare tell them about Fleur. That would be too much for Ron to bear.

Ginny had also visited a bit, looking longingly at Harry but congratulating them both for their engagement.

"She may just fit as Lady Gryffindor, if you have to take one," Hermione whispered.

"Do you really want me to take more wives?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I already have to share you with another, yet we may become very good friends. If you need to take more wives, why not somebody we both already know?"

Harry didn't want to even think of that. Having a wife before reaching fifteen and being engaged to another was more than he wanted to think about. The mere idea of more wives was giving him a headache.

Alain was waiting at King's Cross, not too far from the Weasleys. He waited for Molly to finish hugging both Harry and Hermione before greeting them cordially and urging them to pass the barrier. "Where's Fleur?" Harry asked.

"She thought her presence could attract too much attention to you. She's waiting at the other side of the barrier." Yet there were quite a few reporters anxious to meet the Triwizard winner.

Alain proved very useful at keeping the reporters at bay. Many of them were anxious to ask Harry a multitude of questions. "Lord Potter will give a press conference in a few days. You will all be able to ask then," Alain informed them, rushing the teens through the barrier.

Fleur ran towards Harry as soon as he came out, hugging him tightly and kissing his lips passionately. This made Hermione frown a bit, but Fleur hugged her tightly as well, making the frown disappear.

Alain waited for Fleur to release Harry and then walked with him to meet his uncle and aunt, who were standing at quite a distance from the barrier, as if not wanting to associate with any of those coming out of it. Fleur walked a bit behind Harry while Hermione went directly to her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs Dursley, I'm Alain Delacour from the French Ministry. I'm here to talk about Mr. Potter."

"Has he offended the French now?" Vernon asked with malice in his voice.

"On the contrary, Monsieur! He saved my daughter's life, making her his forever."

Vernon looked at Fleur and gasped. She was clearly more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen, yet he wouldn't let the freak enjoy her, if it was the last thing he could do. "What does this have to do with me? I can't take her home with us."

Alain smiled politely. "We would never dream of burdening you with an unexpected guest! I just think it would be polite to let you know that you need not worry about Lord Potter's accommodation for this summer."

Vernon felt as if hit on the head. **Lord** Potter? The brat he had raised despite himself was a **Lord**? He must be loaded then! Vernon would make sure to take as much as possible from him.

"What do you mean?" he spat.

"I mean that Harry is no longer your responsibility ever again."

"Good riddance!"

"Not so fast! You see, as his guardians for the last thirteen, almost fourteen years, you seem to have neglected your duty. I suggested to Lord Potter to not press charges if we can reach a reasonable agreement out of court."

" **What? How dare you!** "

"Quiet, please, Mr. Dursley. You don't want to attract undue attention, I believe. Or maybe you'd rather we discuss it at the embassy?"

"No, here is fine," Vernon replied, looking as if he was going to burst.

"As his solicitor, I've done a bit of calculations. I understand that you had him work for you since he was about five, didn't you?"

"He had to earn his keep. I couldn't pay everything for him!"

"Despite having received five hundred pounds each month specifically for that purpose?"

"Well..." Vernon huffed, unable to come with any reasonable response.

"You've also starved him at least once a month, during this period, haven't you."

"The brat didn't do his job right and was insolent."

"You've probably treated your son the same, didn't you?"

Petunia was smarter than her husband. She knew this couldn't end well for him, so she rushed into the conversation. "How much do you want in order to leave us alone?"

Alain was enjoying this little game. From what he had learned during his conversation with Harry he knew these two deserved to spend quite a few years in prison, yet Fleur assured him that her husband didn't want it. Still, they needed to pay for their crimes, if only symbolically.

"As you've clearly not used the money you've been receiving for its intended purpose, I believe that money should be returned... with interest."

Petunia's face looked frightened while Vernon's got even redder.

"Then, I also believe that if one puts a child to work, one should pay him generously, as a way to educate the child on the importance of work. I'd say that a hundred pounds per month would be about right."

"A hundred pounds?!" Vernon was alarmed.

"Yes, I don't think a child's work is worth more than that. Don't you agree?"

"But... but..."

"I'm sure you've given your son no less than that as pocket money, without asking him to work for it," Alain commented.

"Fine," said Petunia, "but not for the months he's been at school."

"Of course, dear lady. For those months you'll just give him pocket money like you've given your son. I've got the numbers, if you need them."

Vernon was already purple with contained rage, unable to show this stranger what he was really thinking of him. Petunia, paler than usual, had a practical solution. "I suggest we let the children go on their way while we sit at that café near the entrance and iron up the details."

Alain nodded. He turned to Harry and winked at him. "You two may go and join your friend. I'll join you there when this is over."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed Fleur's arm, not before she blasted Vernon with her allure at full power, and hurried towards Hermione and her parents. After seeing Vernon, even meeting his fiancée's parents seemed easy.

Dave and Jean Granger were very happy to meet Harry and Fleur. The introductions were somewhat informal, and then they all walked to the parking lot, where Harry helped Hermione with her trunk before loading his.

"Mon Papa will bring my things when he comes," Fleur said.

Once again, Harry found himself sitting between the two girls. Hermione, at his right, was holding his hand tightly, while Fleur just let his hand stay on her thigh, as high as her skirt would allow, after making sure that none of the adults would be able to notice.

It wasn't a long ride. It was actually much shorter than the drive to his aunt's house, although Harry wouldn't have minded if it took much longer. Both girls let their heads rest on his shoulders, pressing their breasts onto him. It was the pleasantest ride he ever had.

Harry helped Dave take the luggage out and carry it to the upper floor, where Dave took Hermione's trunk into her room and put Harry's in the adjacent guest room, before they both joined the girls downstairs. Although Hermione said that he could now use magic freely, he still didn't like the idea of "showing off" his magical abilities.

"Dinner will be ready in less than an hour," Jean informed them. "Hermione, why don't you take Fleur upstairs and start making room for the folding bed to put besides your own? You'll have to share room while both your friends are here."

"But Mum, Fleur should share with Harry!"

Jean had an unbelieving expression. "I don't think that's a very good idea," she said sternly.

"You don't understand! She's his wife!"

Jean needed to sit down. It took her a moment to comprehend.

"His WIFE?"

"Oh, I'm really sorry," Fleur intervened. "I thought Papa has already explained this to you, but yes. I'm Lord Potter's wife and Hermione will be his main wife when they marry."

"Main wife?..."

Both Grangers looked shocked. It was just too much for them.

"I may have skipped some details when I called you on the phone," Hermione said apologetically. "We had to hurry back, so..."

"These are not small details, dear. These are major concerns!" her mother replied.

She now turned to Harry and Fleur. "Do you mind if we speak with our daughter privately?"

"Not at all," Harry replied, not really feeling so confident.

The Grangers went to Hermione's room for a private conversation. Harry looked at Fleur with some concern.

"Don't worry my dear husband. I trust Hermione to explain it well, and Papa should be here in a short while. He can explain it even better."

She grabbed his hand, leading him to a sofa, where she sat down and made Harry sit at her side and rest his head on her bosom. She caressed his unruly hair and hummed to herself.

"How can you be so calm?" he asked. "They may prevent Hermione from joining us, if they don't agree."

"No. I can sense that her magic has already chosen you, probably long ago. Your magic can make you married just as it did for us."

Harry hoped she was right. He felt quite uneasy about the Grangers. They simply couldn't understand the situation. Not that he did much better, but their lack of understanding could cause some difficulties.

Hermione came down running, her face wet, and buried her face in his chest. "They don't want me to get married to someone who already has a wife!" she wept into his chest.

Harry held her tight, caressing her wild mane while Fleur held her hand. "Do you still want to marry me?" he asked her.

Hermione lifted her head. "Of course I do! I want to marry you, Harry, regardless of how many other wives you may have."

"And I also want to marry you. I'll make you my wife, whatever it takes," he said with deep conviction.

He suddenly had a feeling of deja vu. A bright light appeared, much brighter than the one he'd seen a few days earlier, when making Fleur his wife. By the time they could see again, both Grangers were standing on the stairs coming down from the upper floor, looking confused.

"What was that?" Dave asked.

"I think that was Harry and Hermione getting married," Fleur answered, barely keeping her joy under control.

"Married?" Dave asked, as if it was impossible.

Fleur grabbed both Harry's and Hermione's hands. Hermione was now wearing a gold wedding band, engraved with the Potter crest. Harry was now wearing an additional wedding band, similar to the previous one. "Don't you see? Magic has blessed them. The moment they both expressed their wish to marry each other – it happened!"

Jean's eyes were becoming teary. "Hermione, dear, this is not the way I hoped to see you get married. Are you happy with this?"

Hermione nodded, her face still streaked with her previous tears. "Yes, Mum. I didn't think it would happen so soon, but I'm very happy with this."

Dave also seemed to get out of his daze. "Harry, Hermione – I hope this is for the best. I wish you a lot of happiness together, even though I have quite a few concerns."

He now turned to Harry. "Make sure to take good care of my little girl, or else..."

Harry could barely hold his grin. "Sure, Dad. I'll do my best to never disappoint her."

He turned to Hermione, lifted her face to him and kissed her lips tenderly. She deepened the kiss, stopped from making it a snog only by her father's loud coughing.

They heard a car stopping at the front. A moment later Alain came in. "Have I missed anything?"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Granger Residence

**6 Granger Residence**

Dinner was postponed. They all took their places in the sitting room. Harry sat on the sofa between his two wives. The Grangers sat on the love-seat facing the sofa, while Alain sat on the armchair, looking at the others with an amused glance.

"Can anybody explain to us, poor non-magical folks, what has just happened?" Dave requested.

"All I know is that somehow, Hermione and I have just got married, the same way it happened with Fleur, but I'm not sure why or how," Harry said. He hugged both girls, adding, "I'm very happy with the results, though."

Hermione snuggled at his side, glaring defiantly at her parents. Fleur snuggled to Harry, not as tight as Hermione, looking content. Alain looked at the youngsters, and sighed dramatically. "And I have to do all the hard work for you, don't I?"

He turned to the Grangers. "Well, I thought we had some time before becoming family, but, as Harry has already told me, everything happening around him seems to be quite far from normal."

Both Grangers frowned, but said nothing. Alain continued. "I've not been present at any of these events, but the way I understand it is that once both parties agree to the marriage, anything interpretable as a wedding vow, if said with enough conviction, can make them magically married. In Fleur's case, as her life debt made her Harry's, his decision was enough. I don't know the details in your case, but I think it's safe to assume that they both wanted to get married despite your stance on the subject. Am I right?"

Both Grangers nodded. Fleur started a rapid conversation in French, bringing Alain up to speed. He smiled.

"I believe it's time for congratulation. Young Lord Potter is sure to make both your daughter and mine happy wives. I believe you should accept the inevitable and rejoice with your daughter. I'll try and help you to better understand after they go to celebrate their nuptials."

Dave cringed at the last sentence, but said nothing. Jean stood up and walked towards her daughter. "Hermione, you know I love you and all I care is for you to be happy. I've been afraid that your decision to marry would jeopardize your chances for happiness, especially if you need to share with another. I can now see it was futile. I'll stand by you and help you any way I can to assure your happiness." She opened her arms, inviting Hermione to step into a hug. Hermione left her position on Harry's side and stood up. She let her mother hug her for a moment, before returning the hug. Dave joined it a moment later, murmuring, "My little girl," over and over again.

When the three-way hug ended, Jean turned to Harry. "Please understand that we're not against you. We know how good a friend you've always been for Hermione and how much she loves you. We only thought this situation was not good for her. Now, that it's out of our hands, I hope you can understand and forgive us. We only want the best for our daughter."

"And I promise to do whatever I can to give her the best. I love her and care for her more than for anybody in the whole world." He was so serious that it was almost funny, knowing how young he was.

"More than you care for your other wife?" Jean raised a brow.

"Yes. I've only seen Fleur when she arrived for the tournament and I've only got to know her for a few days, while Hermione has been my best friend since first year. I may come to care for Fleur just as much, as we become closer." Nobody could fault Harry's logic or sincerity.

Jean hugged him tightly, reminding him of Hermione's hugs, and then Dave shook his hand solemnly, both saying, "Welcome, son," bringing some tears to his eyes.

Hermione cuddled back to him as soon as her parents finished their welcome. They also turned to Fleur, looking a bit confused. "I don't really know how to treat you. Being Harry's wife, I guess you are also family now. It will take some time to get comfortable with the idea, though."

"Just think of me as a very close friend of Hermione, at least for now. We are becoming good friends, you know," Fleur replied.

"I really hope so. Welcome to the family," Jean said, hugging Fleur a bit reluctantly. Dave only kissed her hand somewhat awkwardly, making Fleur giggle.

"Let me prepare dinner now, or you'll be too hungry by the time it's ready," Jean said, walking towards the kitchen.

"I'll help you," Fleur volunteered, rushing after her.

Dave looked at Harry. The boy looked much younger than Hermione. "How old are you, Harry?"

"I'll be fifteen in a month, sir."

Dave smiled. "You can call me Dave or Dad, if you want, but don't 'sir' me, please."

Harry smiled, feeling a bit teary as well. "Fine, Dad."

"Harry, are you sure you can support two wives and the children they will give you?" Dave asked.

Harry wasn't too sure how to answer. The visit at Gringotts was kind of a blur to him and he wasn't sure if he really remembered or it was mostly a dream.

Hermione replied instead. "Dad, Harry owns a Mediterranean resort which is open ten months each year, housing more than a hundred families throughout the year and having a staff of almost a hundred people. Additional help is hired during high season, and that's the least profitable asset he owns."

"We own," Harry corrected her, not even thinking.

"How do you know?" Dave asked.

"That day I called to let you know I'm bringing friends for the summer, we've been at Gringotts most of the afternoon. Harry was gone for a long time, checking his vaults, so Fleur and I could scan some of the more interesting documents he left us with. There's also a vineyard, I don't recall the exact place, and he has inherited a few houses, some in London, some elsewhere, most of which are closer to palaces than normal houses."

Dave looked overwhelmed.

"Harry didn't know it, but he is one of the richest in Magical Britain, probably one of the top 100 in mundane Britain as well," Alain added. "I've known his father as a child. My parents used to take me to Potter Manor and his parents used to visit us during the summer. We've never been close friends, though, as James was much younger than me. I only know that the Potter were richer than my family, although they never showed it."

Dave sighed. "Well, at least that is no problem. You still look so young, I can't think of you as a married man, and married to two, at that."

Harry smiled reluctantly. "I can't think of myself as a married man either. I know I'm still too young for that, yet here I am." He put forward his hand, displaying the two wedding bands.

"Do you regret it?" Alain asked.

"No! I could never have taken Fleur as a slave and I really want to be with Hermione," Harry said heatedly.

"Do you love Hermione?" Dave asked pointedly.

Harry looked at Hermione, who was still cuddling into his side, looking eager to hear his answer. "I wouldn't have known a few days ago. She was my best friend. More than my best friend, really, but I couldn't put a name to what I felt. Now, with Fleur's help, I finally know." He turned his eyes to Hermione, although he continued speaking to Dave. "Hermione is the love of my life, the one that knows me better than I know myself, the one I want to spend my life with, the one I want to always make happy. I'm not sure this is enough, but this is all I have."

Hermione grabbed his head and kissed him deeply. Alain looked amused again, while Dave wasn't sure if he should be glad or angry.

They were interrupted by two owls landing on the table.

"This is from the Ministry," Hermione noted, taking the letter from one owl.

"And this is from Gringotts. Read yours first."

" _Dear Lord and Lady Potter,_

 _We're glad to be the first to congratulate you for your marriage bond, recorded today at 1935 GMT._

 _This bond also makes Lady Potter legally adult, with all the rights and obligations of adult witches._

 _The registrar of marriages and bonds_."

"It means I can legally do magic here!" Hermione told her father. She turned to Harry. "What's in the other letter?"

"They just ask us to come to the bank to give you your Lady Potter ring. I'll probably have to take the Lord's ring too."

"Can you explain the Lord thing to me?" Dave asked.

It was Alain who answered. "Magical Britain, unlike France, has a different set of nobility than the muggles. There are several Noble and Ancient houses, the Potter among them. Then there are Noble houses and there are Ancient houses which aren't called Noble, yet all these are considered nobility, The Head of each House is called the Lord of that house. Harry, being the only survivor of his house, is by default the Lord as well."

Dave nodded understandingly, making Alain continue. "Now, Harry seems to have inherited several titles, giving him several Lordships. Hermione is now Lady Potter, his main wife. He can wed some more, giving them the Peverell, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor titles."

"Aren't the last two the names of some Hogwarts houses?"

"Indeed they are. Harry seems to have inherited half of Hogwarts, maybe even more if my sources are correct."

This made Dave think for a while, contemplating all that he had just learned about the unassuming boy. That boy was now hugging his daughter tightly, speaking softly in her ear and making her look at him with love and admiration. These two clearly belonged with each other.

Dinner would have been silent, if it wasn't for Alain inviting the Grangers to spend their vacation with his family and telling them about the estate he owned and the beach house he was planning to take them to. Harry was sitting between the girls, feeling happy and not trying to think at all.

They were already finishing dinner when Jean asked, "What will be the sleeping arrangement while you're here?"

"I'm not staying here. I'll go home as soon as I give you all the explanations," Alain said.

She smiled at him. "I know, although it now seems like we do have a room for you, if you change your mind about it."

Harry didn't even know what to say. He wanted to be with Hermione most of all, but he didn't want Fleur to feel neglected and he certainly didn't want to say or do anything that might offend the Grangers.

"I think Harry should be with Hermione tonight," Fleur said, not looking happy. "We can later set a schedule or a different arrangement, but tonight she deserves to celebrate their marriage."

Dave cringed at the thought.

"Dad, I'm almost sixteen, you know. Most of the girls my age have already slept with a boy, both in the magical and in the mundane societies, many have even started two years younger. This would have happened with me sooner or later. Be glad that it's now and is fully honorable," Hermione told him.

"I know, darling. It's just... You're my little girl. I find it difficult to see you as the magnificent woman you have become. Don't be angry with me for that, please."

Hermione calmed down and smiled at him. "You'll always be my Daddy, even when I'll have grandchildren."

"But don't hurry there, please. I don't want to lose my little girl too soon."

Her smile widened. "You won't lose me, but you've now gained a son and another daughter."

"Let me bring Fleur's stuff from the car," Alain said.

As soon as he returned, the youngsters said, "Goodnight," and went upstairs.

Hermione stopped at the door of her room and looked pensive. "I think we can enlarge my bed to fit us all," she said, thinking loudly. "Not for tonight, though. We may also open a connecting door in the wall between the rooms. We only need to move that bookcase there and..." She moved to the door of the guest room. "...move the dresser here. We'll do it tomorrow morning."

She turned to Fleur. "Can you help me with the contraceptive charm?" Her face reddened, but her voice was steady.

"Sure! Let's go to the bathroom and I'll show you. We may also change there, while Harry changes in here. Won't you, Lord Potter?"

Harry nodded, his face reddening as well. His experience with Fleur was still fresh in his mind. He knew that Hermione would be different but he was expecting to put to use all that Fleur had taught him three nights earlier, making Hermione enjoy her first time even more than Fleur had.

The girls returned from the bathroom, each wearing only a flimsy nightgown, hiding very little, making Harry wonder why it was suddenly so hot. Fleur kissed him thoroughly first, making his body react very nicely, before she went to the guest room and closed the door.

Hermione was not as bold or as confident. She wondered if she could elicit the same physical reaction from Harry as Fleur had just done. Harry knew her issues with her looks. Despite him telling her repeatedly that she was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, she had always considered herself less pretty than most other girls. He just stepped forward and hugged her tightly.

This wasn't like the friendly hugs they had used to share since first year. It was a sensual hug in which Harry tried to show her how desirable he found her and how much he wanted to unite with her. Hermione reacted well. They were soon snogging and groping each other. Their clothes fell to the floor as if by themselves as they proceeded to bed. Hermione could feel his desire reach new heights, just like her own. When they finally became one, nothing could have marred their joy, not even the sharp pain of breaking her hymen, which she just dismissed, focusing on the joy of being together and loving each other in any way they could.

All the while, the Grangers were getting some explanations from Alain, along with some background information about the Potter ancestry and Harry's special position in the magical society. Before leaving, he also went upstairs and silenced Hermione's door, smiling tenderly at the noises before casting the spell. When the Gragers came up, they could hear nothing out of order, thankfully.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Two Wives

**7 Two Wives**

Hermione looked a bit tired the next morning and walked a bit funny, but her smile could light a concert hall, just like Harry's. They seemed to be oblivious to the world. Even Fleur could hardly reach them. Luckily, the Grangers had already left for their clinic by the time the youngsters got up. Fleur noticed the silencing charms and removed them, making a mental note to silence both bedrooms from within before going to bed, for whatever reason, next time.

Fleur was also the one who prepared breakfast, although she wasn't accustomed to doing it. Luckily, cereals and milk don't need too much cooking talent and she knew quite well how to make coffee. It was that dark, bitter beverage which finally made the young couple aware of their environment.

"How are you feeling?" Fleur asked Hermione.

"Marvelous! It was much better than I've ever thought it could be, especially after hearing some of the older girls talk in the showers. Was it as good with you?"

It was Fleur's turn to blush. "We both knew nothing, but we were both eager to learn and it was magnifique! I'm eager for the next time now."

"Will you let me look?"

Fleur seemed surprised. "Don't you think it's kind of private?"

Hermione shrugged. "We're both his wives. We shouldn't be ashamed. We may even learn from each other if we're present at these times. You've already heard how much I love to learn, haven't you?" she added with some mischief in her voice.

Fleur laughed. "We need to try once or twice to see if we all like it."

"I'll enlarge my bed to fit us all. I don't think Harry will object. Will you, darling?"

"Sleeping with the two of you in the same bed? I'm a horny teenager, remember? Why should I object?"

They all laughed.

"I think we need some shopping," Fleur said. "Lord and Lady Potter need some new clothes of highest quality. You may also need some stuff for your vacation in France."

"Do you know which title you want?" Harry asked her.

"Not yet. It may take me more than a few weeks to study the different families and decide which one fits me."

"We should all study the Potter ancestry," Hermione said. "Harry has never been told anything about it."

This brought a deep frown to Fleur's face. "That should be our first priority, but still – shopping is more urgent." Her face brightened with a smile. "Do you know where to go shopping muggle style?"

Hermione smiled back. "There's a mall, not too far from here. We can take a taxi or ride the bicycles, if you want."

"Bicycles?" Both Harry and Fleur asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, although she still smiled. "Yes, bicycles. Mum and dad use to ride them at least every weekend, if it's not too rainy or too cold, and I've been joining them since I've learned how to ride. I'll teach you, if you want. It's easier than riding a broom. For me, at least."

The last sentence made Harry laugh. Hermione glared at him, but it didn't change much. She then joined his laughter.

"I think a taxi is better," Fleur said, a bit annoyed by the laughing. "You may find it uncomfortable, riding a bike after the nightly activity."

That brought a blush to Hermione's cheeks. "Still, I'll teach you how to ride a bike after our shopping," she insisted.

Harry wasn't sure about what to expect. He liked strolling along elegant shop windows and he liked buying things, something the Dursleys had never allowed him to do. Yet he'd heard many a horror story about going shopping with a girlfriend or a wife – and he had two now! Throughout the short taxi ride, he was recalling all these stories and was getting extremely apprehensive.

He was pleasantly surprised, though. Both Hermione and Fleur proved to be very target-minded shoppers. They had made a list before leaving home and were eager to finish buying all those items as soon as possible. Harry saw them exchanging glances and giggle once in a while, but he failed to find the cause.

By the time they returned home, Jean was already waiting for them with lunch. She seemed annoyed, as it was relatively late, but she held herself from admonishing any of them, seeing how happy the three looked.

Hermione still noticed her mother's mood. "I'm sorry, Mum. I should have left you a note."

Jean smiled. "You could also phone, but your mobile is still in the drawer, needing to be charged."

Hermione gasped. "I totally forgot about it."

She went to the chest near the door, took out her phone and its charger and plugged it into a nearby socket. "How long does it need to be charged?" she asked her mother.

"A few hours. It will probably be fully charged before dinner, but you should let it charge throughout the night to be on the safe side."

Fleur looked very interested. "I know how regular phones work, but I've never read about the mobile phones. Do you have anything I can read on the subject?"

Hermione smiled, along with her mother. "We have some brochures which give the basics. We can go to the internet to search for more information," Jean said.

"The internet?"

"I'll show you later," Hermione promised. "I think we all need lunch now."

They all sat at the table. "Isn't Mr. Granger joining us?" Fleur asked.

"No, dear. We usually just take some sandwiches to the clinic. Now, that you are here, I've come to make lunch for you and stay a bit, as I always do when Hermione is at home."

"We could make lunch ourselves," Harry commented.

"I wouldn't trust Hermione's cooking skills," Jean said with a soft smile, while Hermione glared at her. "You know it's true, dear," she said to her daughter.

"And I can't cook at all," Fleur added.

"But I can do it. I've been cooking for my aunt since... before I can remember," Harry said.

Jean stepped to him and engulfed him in an unexpected hug. "Oh, dear. They should have not made you cook!"

Once she released him, Harry said, "It wasn't so bad, really. I could usually eat some before serving, as they would have never let me eat my fill otherwise."

This brought another series of gasps from the ladies.

Fleur looked really furious. "Does Papa know about this?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm not sure if I've told him, but he guessed most of it anyway. Whatever he made them pay is enough, though. I don't want to deal with it any more."

Fleur sighed. "I'll ask Papa."

Jean excused herself as soon as they finished the meal. "I need to go back to the clinic. My patients are already waiting, I'm sure."

She turned to Hermione. "Will you take care of the dishes for me, please?"

"We shall all do it," Harry said. Jean just smiled her thanks and left.

Fleur took out her wand. "Maman taught me a few household spells. Let's see how good I am with them."

She waved her wand at the table, causing the dishes to stack and fly to the kitchen sink, along with the cutlery.

"You must teach us these spells," Hermione said.

Fleur smiled. Another quickly mumbled spell caused the water to start going and the dishes to wash themselves with the help of a sponge and a brush, just the way Harry had seen at the Burrow. Once clean, the dishes stacked themselves again on the counter. Hermione put them in the cupboard, directing Harry where to store the other items.

"We need to go to bed now," Fleur exclaimed.

Both girls grabbed Harry's hands and went upstairs, into Hermione's room. Hermione took her wand, enlarging the bed to fit three comfortably. Fleur used her own wand to make them all naked. She then cast the contraceptive spell on herself and on Hermione, before they both stepped closer to Harry.

It was somewhat frightening, really. While Harry was certainly glad to see them both naked, enjoying the way each of them looked, how each was enticing in a different way, he was also intimidated by their matched predatory grins. He didn't know what their plan was and felt a bit trapped.

Yet, there are worse things than being trapped between two pairs of boobs, two shapely bodies, four caressing hands and two kissing mouths. Harry could feel his body reacting to their ministrations as he was eagerly kissing, caressing and hugging just the same. He soon found himself on the enlarged bed with both girls urging him into their bodies.

Harry had always liked fairness. He plunged into each several times before moving to the other, giving her the same attention. It was no longer frightening. It was almost like heaven on earth, really. He still tried as much as he could to make them both enjoy it. Fleur reached her peak first, her body convulsing around him, making him grit his teeth in effort not to come undone. When he plunged into Hermione, a moment later, making her reach her peak as well, he could no longer hold it. He reached his peak inside her and fell exhausted over her. Hermione was still writhing in orgasm, but Fleur was already a bit over the peak. She hugged the younger teens, feeling both their excitement and their exhaustion as the three of them drifted into sleep.

Harry woke up feeling hot and sticky. He needed a moment to register what he was feeling and remember why he was in this awkward position. He was lying on his side, with a warm body pressing on his arm and on his chest. His senses told him he was feeling a woman's breasts and belly pressed into his front and the smell identified her as Hermione. Another warm body, not much larger, was pressing on his back, with somewhat fuller breasts. An arm was resting on his side, hugging him and Hermione at once. It wasn't difficult to recognize Fleur.

The problem was that he needed the bathroom urgently, yet both girls seemed to be sleeping peacefully. He tried to remove Fleur's arm, and discovered that Hermione's arm was resting over it, practically locking him between the two.

The pressure in his bladder was becoming unsupportable. He simply had to go before he did something extremely embarrassing. He used some more force to free himself, awakening both his wives. He didn't even apologize as he rushed to the bathroom.

They didn't move much until he returned. They were still lying face to face, their upper arms reaching for each other, yet the gap between them was much smaller. They were not yet awake, but were not really sleeping either.

He glanced at the clock – it was past six. "I think we should get up and get dressed before your parents return," he said, addressing Hermione but meaning both to hear.

A few groans of protest were all he heard, yet Hermione opened her eyes and seemed surprised to find that she was almost hugging Fleur, while Harry was standing by the bed.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"Past six. When are they due home?"

Hermione groaned again. "They normally close at six and are home by six twenty."

"That's less than ten minutes from now."

This managed to stir her a bit. She looked around, noticing the state they were in. "We can't get ready by then," she groaned again. "It's better that they get accustomed to the new situation – the sooner, the better."

Still, she crawled to the edge of the bed and sat on it, as if unsure what to do next. Fleur did the same on the other side, only she was more decisive. Fleur walked to the bathroom. "Will any of you join me for a shower?" she asked innocently.

This seemed to finally bring Hermione back to reality. "You mean, the three of us?"

"Why not? We've already been as intimate as can be. Why not shower together?"

Hermione's expression changed from mortified to puzzled and then she smiled. "Sure! Why not?"

She grabbed Harry's arm and they followed Fleur into the shower.

It was mostly innocent, really. Harry enjoyed looking at the two beauties, comparing them in his mind and helping them wash their backs, his hands roaming a bit farther. The girls helped him get clean as well, although their help made him reach a very evident erection. "Save it for later," both told him.

The Grangers were already in the kitchen when the three came out of their room. Dave was holding the evening paper and only mumbled his acknowledgment to the teens. Jean was quite forward, though. "Have you enjoyed your afternoon?" she asked.

"We all fell asleep," Hermione said, blushing nicely.

"Together, I believe," Jean continued teasingly.

"We're married," Fleur said, as if this answered everything.

"Yes, you are," Jean agreed.

Dinner was almost ready. They all sat down, Harry sitting between the girls. Dave put his paper down and helped his wife set the table. Harry wanted to get up and help, "Leave them alone," Hermione whispered. "They like to do this together. You may help clear the table later."

They didn't talk much throughout dinner. The girls told a bit about the morning shopping, promising Jean to take her on another shopping trip during the weekend. Dave only listened. Once dinner was over, he turned to Harry. "Care to join me in my study?"

"Go on," Hermione encouraged him with a smile. "Fleur and I will help here."

Dave closed the door and invited Harry to sit down. It wasn't much of a study, really. It was more like a library with a computer desk and a telephone added. Harry sat down on one couch while Dave sat on another, close by but not opposing.

"You seem to be a bit tired," he noted in a friendly tone.

Harry shrugged.

"Are these two tiring you too much?" Dave asked.

"No, not really. It's just..." He stopped reluctantly, unsure what to say. Dave looked at him with an encouraging expression. "...Well, this whole thing is new to me. I've never been so close to anybody until I married Fleur, and not much since, either."

"It has only been two or three days, I believe."

Harry nodded.

"Normally, married couples don't do it more than once a day, usually much less," Dave informed him.

Harry blushed, but said nothing.

Dave smiled. "I didn't get this experience until I was at least two years older than you are. It was more than twenty years ago and things have changed since, yet I don't think many boys your age are more experienced than you were. You shouldn't feel ashamed or inadequate."

Harry sighed. "I'm not. I love this part but... Well, I need to get accustomed to the whole thing. I've never thought of marriage in any real terms. I knew it was something I would probably do once I'm older, if I survive..." He didn't see Dave shiver at his words. "...but now I'm suddenly married and not just to one girl but to two. It's a bit overwhelming, I think."

Dave chuckled at the understatement. He then recalled the previous statement. "Why do you need to think of survival? Boys your age don't normally do it."

"When you encounter a life-threatening situation at least once a year since starting school, your perspective changes," Harry replied without the slightest bit of humor in his voice.

"Yes, Hermione has told us about it, although she may have skipped over some details." Dave thought for a moment, deciding not to pursue the subject for now. This didn't seem a subject fit for discussion before going to sleep.

"What do you plan for the rest of your stay here?" he asked Harry.

"I don't really have a plan. I trust Hermione... and Fleur, to come with a plan. Hermione knows me better than I know myself and I trust her with my life. I can trust her with my vacation plans as well."

"That's quite smart of you. Let me give you an advice: Always let your wife feel that you accept her opinion, no matter what she says. That will assure a happy marriage."

Both chuckled. Dave rose from his seat, followed by Harry. He clapped, Harry's shoulder in a friendly manner. "Good luck, son. With two such smart and opinionated wives, you'll need it."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Two Visitors

**8 Two Visitors**

Without any explicit decision, the three teens retired to Hermione's room for the night. Harry wasn't sure what he should do and how he should act. The two girls stripped naked before going to bed, so he followed their example, not yet sure what would follow. Once in bed, Hermione kissed him passionately. "I think it's Fleur's turn now," she said. She then turned her back to him and closed her eyes. Harry knew she wouldn't fall asleep so easily, especially after sleeping in the afternoon, but decided to let it be.

He then turned to Fleur, who was waiting for him eagerly. After having had his fill during the afternoon, he didn't feel so excited. He enjoyed caressing his elder wife, finding any ticklish spots, kissing and hugging. Fleur seemed to enjoy it for a while, turning around and exposing every part of her body for him to explore. Eventually, she became too aroused to continue this way. She grabbed Harry and directed him into her with no ceremony. He was quite aroused by then as well and complied willingly.

When they finally collapsed after a fabulous peak, Harry felt two hands caressing him tenderly and then hugging them both. He fell asleep feeling content and happy, dreaming of his two lovely ladies wearing only smiles.

If the Grangers had noticed that the three had shared a single bed, they didn't comment at all. Breakfast passed quite leisurely. The girls were discussing shopping with Jean, which they were planning for the next day, Dave was just browsing through the morning paper, more out of habit than really trying to read anything, and Harry simply enjoyed being with his new family, looking at his lovely wives and feeling content.

Their quiet meal was disturbed by a golden flash as Fawkes appeared, landing on Harry's shoulder and dropping a parchment in front of him. Harry opened the letter and passed it to Dave, who seemed a bit surprised.

"Professor Dumbledore asks if he could visit us this evening, after supper," Dave told the others. "I think that's all right. Does anybody have other plans?"

As nobody commented, he scribbled his acceptance on the edge of the parchment and handed it back to Harry, who gave it to Fawkes. A short trill and another golden flash marked the phoenix's disappearance.

"Does anybody have an idea why the headmaster would like to visit?" Dave asked.

Harry could actually think of several, but preferred to keep quiet, as did both girls.

"Well, we shall hear what he has to say when he comes," Dave commented.

The Grangers soon left for work. Harry promised to make lunch for his wives, to spare Jean the need to rush home in the middle of the day. She thanked him with a warm smile and a hug, which made him blush.

"I think we should start our summer homework now, so we'll be able to forget about it once we go to France," Hermione said. "We may then ride the bicycles, unless you're too sore for that." The last words were addressed to Fleur with a mischievous grin.

"I'm fine now. It's only the first time that hurts, I believe," Fleur said nonchalantly.

Harry found that doing homework with Hermione was quite pleasant. That was no real news to him – he liked doing homework with her at school as well, only they had too much distraction from a certain redhead, making it not as pleasant. This time, Fleur's presence was quite helpful. Having already graduated Beauxbatons, she was able to help them with explanations and information, some of which was not even in their books, sparing them hours of searching in books. Harry also liked the way she was leaning on him, pressing her firm breasts onto his shoulders. It was much nicer than Ron poking his shoulder to go play. Two hours later, they had the Potions homework completed. Harry suggested they drink something and proceed to the bicycles lesson.

Hermione grabbed the three pairs of bikes. Hers was evidently smaller, as it had been bought when she was much younger. She had to extend some parts to make it comfortable for her current size. "I'll buy you a new pair, if you want," Harry promised, after seeing her struggle with the old set. This gained him a hug and a kiss, with a promise for more to come.

Harry found riding bicycles almost as easy as riding his broom. One had to be more attentive to road obstacles, but the slower speed made it easier. He still tried to ride much faster than the girls, but there was really no appropriate place for that. All the streets in the neighborhood were either short or curving, making really high speed biking impractical.

Fleur also found the bikes pleasant to use. She even considered the need to pedal an advantage. "Pedaling keeps your legs in shape, almost as much as all those stairs at Hogwarts do," she told Hermione.

Both girls wanted to help Harry prepare lunch. He didn't really need any help. He only enjoyed the company and let the girls set the table before eating and clear it afterward.

"Let's go to bed," Fleur suggested.

Hermione was reluctant. "I'm not sure it's such a good idea. My parents finish work early on Fridays. It would be embarrassing..."

Fleur didn't seem to mind, but both Harry and Hermione blushed at the thought. Fleur sighed. "Fine... What do you want to do then?"

"Why don't we go to the park?" Hermione suggested. "It's lovely at this time of the year, with many colorful flowers and there's even a band playing there occasionally."

"We should take our wands with us," Harry said.

"Why?" Fleur asked.

"There may still be some supporters of Voldemort who would try to harm me and the people closest to me. We should be armed, at least."

This kind of thinking was not new to Hermione, but Fleur frowned. "Your Ministry shouldn't allow it!" she said fiercely.

"Our Ministry doesn't seem to be very effective, at least not with the current minister," Harry answered truthfully.

Fleur was still furious, but she was unsure about what to say.

They spent the early afternoon at the park. It was really lovely, and the sunny weather made it sparkle with colors. Yet Harry felt that the most lovely sight at the park were the two young women at his sides. He still felt closer to Hermione, but Fleur was becoming closer with each passing moment. He felt lucky to have them both.

The Grangers were already home when they returned and invited the youngsters to join them for tea. They also asked Fleur many questions about her life in France, her home and the beach house, where they had been invited.

"Are there any close-by nudist beaches?" Jean asked.

"I think there are a few," Fleur replied, "but you can go topless on all beaches and there are quite a few, at least in that area, which are 'clothing optional', allowing nude bathing without forcing nudity."

"You've been there?" Harry asked.

"Quite a few times, especially before I've got my Veela Allure. Only once or twice since."

"I've also gone with my parents to such beaches," Hermione confessed shyly, "before I..." she motioned to her chest, making Harry blush.

"Well, It's good to know," Jean said. "The last few years I was unable to find such a beach and had to suffer those tan-lines."

Harry felt suddenly very hot. He hadn't looked at Jean the way he looked at his wives until then, but with the certainty of seeing her nude as well, he was suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. It took him a moment to realize that he would probably be just as naked, unable to hide his reaction to the sight of the naked ladies around him. He gulped in fright, feeling he could hardly breathe just thinking of it.

Jean was the first to notice. "Well, we shall first go to regular beaches, I think. Have you bought any swimsuits?"

Harry was starting to relax, but not for long. "I don't think Harry has any swim trunks," Hermione said, "and my bikini top is way too small now, I believe. I've got it two years ago and I've changed a lot since."

Talking about bikinis and the bodies they covered (or not) didn't help Harry. He was feeling hot once again. Both his wives were already aware of his predicament, that was clear, but they seemed to enjoy teasing him.

"Are you going shopping tomorrow?" Dave asked, trying to rescue Harry.

"That seems like a good idea," Jean commented.

"Well, I'll take Harry to the Golf club, so..."

"Non. We need Harry to come along. He needs to buy swim trunks and advise us on our bikinis," Fleur said.

"And I also need you, dear, to help me choose my bikini," Jean said sweetly, seeing both males turn frightened again.

This teasing didn't last, though. None of the women wanted to antagonize her man too much, so they soon changed subject, talking about other places they had visited. Harry just listened, enjoying the tales and unable to add anything.

Dinner was also pleasant, with not much teasing, although all three women seemed to have some mischief sparkling in their eyes. Harry felt that both his wives were trying to make him feel loved. They held hands a lot and caressed his face, occasionally slipping much lower.

The doorbell rang a few minutes after they finished clearing the table and washing the dishes. "I hope you don't mind that I brought another guest with me," Dumbledore said.

Harry glimpsed at the door and ran to it. "Sirius! You're free?"

Sirius grabbed Harry in a hug. "Yes, Prongslet, I've been acquitted of all charges. Now, what do I hear of you, going with the two most gorgeous girls?"

Harry didn't answer immediately. He first held Sirius at arm's length, looking him all over. Sirius was still extremely thin, unhealthily so, yet his face sported a big smile and he was clearly happy. He had also bathed and changed, as his clothes looked new and his black mane was shining.

"Sirius, I want you to meet my wives: Lady Hermione Potter, whom you've already met, and Mrs. Fleur Potter, from France," Harry said proudly. Pointing at the two girls.

Sirius's eyes opened wide. "Wives? You have two of them?"

The three teens giggled. Harry noticed that the Headmaster seemed surprised as well, although he tried to hide it.

"Do you want to hear the whole story?" Harry asked.

"I certainly want to understand how you ended up married at such a young age and with the two most attractive girls around. Your father was not even dating a girl at your age, you know?"

It took a few minutes for Dumbledore to do the formal introductions and for the Grangers to offer some refreshments before they all sat comfortably in the living room. Harry sat between his two wives, as usual. Both were leaning on him and each was holding one arm, only leaving his hands free.

"We would all like to hear the full story," Dave said. "I'm not sure I've heard it before."

Harry sighed, unsure where to start. "Tell them about the morning after the third task," Fleur suggested.

Harry nodded. He thought for a bit and then started. "During the events following the third task, I was a bit injured. Madam Pomfrey took care of my injuries and I was kept in the hospital wing for the night. When I woke up..."

Harry told almost everything, only skipping over the evening in Fleur's bed and some of the discussions he didn't think Dumbledore needed to know about.

"...and then there was a blinding flash and Hermione was also married to me," he concluded his story.

Sirius needed a few seconds to respond. "That's... WOW! I wouldn't have believed the story if I didn't see how these two beauties are attached to you. It's just..." he was at a lack of words.

"...just my luck," Harry completed the sentence. "I've always thought it was a rotten luck. I don't think so anymore, but it certainly is weird."

"You're certainly a lucky guy!" Sirius said. "What do your friends say about it?"

Harry lost his smile. "They don't know yet. I only told Ron I was engaged with Hermione, and even that didn't go too well. I really don't know how to tell him and the others that I'm now married to these two." His eyes caressed his wives lovingly, bringing smiles to everybody's face.

"Would you like me to pass the news to the Weasleys?" Dumbledore offered.

Harry looked at Hermione, as if consulting silently with her. "That would be very nice of you, Headmaster, but I'd be extra careful when telling this to Ron and Ginny. They may have hard time accepting this."

"What about Bill?" Dumbledore asked.

"Bill?"

"I believe he showed some interest in Fleur," he explained.

Fleur shrugged. "It was nice meeting him, but there was nothing more than a little conversation between us. He couldn't stand my Allure even at minimum."

"What is that Allure you're taking about? Why do you have it?" Dave asked. Sirius seemed just as interested in the answer.

Fleur smiled. "One of my grandmothers is a Veela, and I've inherited some of her abilities. This..." she flashed her Allure for a second at half power, "...is my Allure."

Both Dave and Sirius looked almost shocked, their mouths open in disbelief. Dumbledore and Jean seemed a bit dazed, while Harry and Hermione didn't seem to be affected at all. Fleur waited for the others to regain their senses.

Dumbledore was the first to respond. "Thank you, Mrs. Potter, for letting me experience this magic. It was very... enlightening."

"Didn't you mean 'arousing'?" Sirius groaned, looking at Harry with even more respect.

"Yes, I think that word just fits," Jean agreed, looking pensively at her husband.

"I thought it only affected men," Sirius commented, slowly regaining his composure.

Fleur smiled. "It affects men harder, but it also affects women, and I only used half power. At full power it can be used as a weapon to disable opponents. Very few can withstand it."

"Like your husband and his other wife," Dumbledore noted.

It was a pleasant visit. Sirius was renewing his ties with Harry and was enjoying the beauty and the wit of Harry's wives while also enjoying the hospitality of the Grangers. Dumbledore didn't speak much, though. Harry noticed that Dumbledore was looking at his famous scar from time to time with a worried glance. Harry decided to check the matter as soon as he could.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Shopping for Five

**9 Shopping for Five**

The guests didn't stay too late. "An old man needs his rest," Dumbledore said apologetically, before taking his leave.

Sirius stayed only a few minutes longer. "The healer that was assigned to bring me back to health insists that I sleep at least eight hours each night and eat three full meals each day until I regain my health, or at least as much of it as possible after so many years in prison. I hardly escaped her clutches to come and visit here, but I'm sure she will insist on sleeping in my room to make sure I'm alright." Harry couldn't miss the glint of mischief in his godfather's eyes. "Of course, I chose a healer just out of her studies, and quite pleasant to look at," Sirius added with a wink.

Harry didn't care. Sirius was an adult and so was the healer. Whatever they decided to do was their own business. He only wished Sirius a lot of happiness. He thought Sirius deserved it after so many years of unjust suffering.

Sirius did make a point of hugging Harry's wives as tightly as they would allow. Making Harry chuckle, before leaving. Hermione didn't mind too much. She was just glad to finally see Sirius free and happy. Fleur was less understanding, yet she blasted Sirius with just a bit of her allure, making him feel heavenly.

Once left alone, Dave urged them all to bed. "We have a busy day tomorrow. We should rest well tonight."

Harry didn't need much persuasion. He knew it would take some time before he could sleep, and he wasn't sure what to expect for the next day.

This time, the Grangers noticed both girls going into the same bedroom as Harry. He was concerned about their reactions, but they only wished the three goodnight before retiring to their own bedroom.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Saturday morning looked dreary. The weather turned cold and rainy again, but this didn't interfere with their plan... well, the women's plan. Soon after breakfast, they all crammed into Jean's car, which was a bit larger than Dave's, although not as elegant. Jean took them to a larger mall, knowing that they would probably have lunch there and maybe even dinner.

Both Dave and Harry looked apprehensive. Harry hoped this shopping trip would not be worse than the one the girls had taken him to a few days earlier, but the glint he saw in their eyes promised a wholly different experience.

They started with men's wear, actually. Harry bought, as advised by the three women and agreed by Dave, two high quality business suits and several more trousers and jackets, all formal, along with some button-up shirts, to complement the non-formal clothing he had bought previously. He was allowed to choose his own ties, though. He was then brought to the shoes department, ending with two pairs of elegant shoes and a few pairs of casual ones. Swimming trunks were next. Despite his protests, he had to try several pairs and let the three women judge which looked best on him, commenting on all his physical aspects on the way and making him blush. He ended buying two pairs.

The girls wanted to start with the swimwear as well. Harry was subjected to a fashion show of various bikinis, all using very little cloth. He would have enjoyed it much better, if Dave wasn't standing by his side, commenting as well. It got even worse when Jean joined the younger women, showing a just as trim and shapely body. Harry was gradually feeling unable to properly breathe and so hot that he thought he would faint.

The girls decided not to torture him too much, though. After getting his stammered opinion about the different models, they sent the men away. Jean made sure that Dave had his mobile phone ready. "I think Harry also need one," she added.

Dave directed Harry out of that store, both feeling thankful for the change. They had a cold drink at one of the many food shops before Dave suggested they go into an electronics shop.

Having grown up in muggle environment, Harry had known about most of the instruments there, but he had never suspected there were so many kinds of each. There were a few tens of TV sets there, from different manufacturers and of different sizes. There were so many audio and video players or systems that Harry felt a bit dizzy just trying to grasp it all. In a way, it was like his first time at Diagon Alley, although nothing was magical.

"The mobile phones are there," Dave noted, pointing to some stands near the side wall. Harry had already seen such, but had never used one. The multitude of instruments was confusing to him. Dave's advice was very helpful. "Knowing you will only use this during school holidays, I think a simple model would suffice, one giving only the basic functionality. By the time you finish school, there's bound to be new, more advanced models, with features we can't even imagine right now. By then you may also have a better assessment of what you need and what you want."

Harry agreed. He doubted any such instrument would even survive exposure to Hogwarts' ambient magic, yet even the simple instrument he had chosen had the benefit of an FM radio receiver built in. "Shouldn't we buy one for Fleur as well?" he asked.

Dave smiled. "I'm sure Jean would take care of that."

Passing a bicycle store reminded Harry of their ride. "I think Hermione needs a new bike. Maybe I should buy one each for Fleur and for me as well."

Dave looked a bit surprised. "You ride a bike?"

"Hermione taught us."

Dave smiled. "Hermione needs an adult bike now, but you two can use our bikes, if you want. You won't need them at school and you probably wouldn't take them on vacation either. You may need to buy a pair for each once you settle down in your own home, but no need to buy it earlier. Even these have new models each year and you may eventually prefer the newer models, the ones still being designed to be sold after you finish school"

"Still, Hermione needs a new pair. Even with the seat raised to the maximum, her bicycle is still a bit too low for her."

"Then let me buy it as a present for my daughter," Dave said with a smile, as they walked into the store. A bit later, Harry helped Dave load the new bicycle into the car, glad for the large luggage compartment. There was still ample room left for the girls' shopping.

It was nice spending time leisurely, not having to think about chores, not worrying about the next meal and not feeling unloved. Harry felt really relaxed and Dave engaged him in small talk, just trying to learn a bit more about his son-in-law, while Harry was eager to speak with an adult who wasn't too judgmental.

They had time to wander through some more shops, not buying anything, before Dave's phone rang. "Meet us at the food court," Harry heard Jean telling her husband.

Fleur didn't like the fast-food stores, nor the way the food was served. She was surprised at the taste, though. Although not to her high standards, she had to admit it was quite tasty and good enough for a quick lunch.

"Don't you like to have a camera for the vacation in France?" Jean asked Harry.

"I'd like one, although I have no experience taking photos, but wouldn't it be better to buy one at Diagon Alley?"

He looked at Hermione, expecting her to know, yet she was looking to Fleur for an answer. "The mechanical cameras should work well in magical environment. It's only the new cameras, with electronics in them, which would fail. The main difference is the way one develops the film, though. Use the appropriate potions and you get a magical image."

Harry thought for a moment. "I think a magical camera would be better for us, and we need to go to Gringotts anyhow. Still, I'd like to see regular cameras as well."

They parted again after lunch, as the girls needed some more shopping, mainly for lingerie. "I think we are also expected to buy some underwear," Dave said. Harry bought a few sets of boxers and other types of underwear. Dave even told him he had been instructed to buy Harry one set of very sexy male tanga. Harry blushed at seeing the small piece of cloth, wondering why he should even wear it, but dared not disobey his wives.

They spent some time in the camera store, where Harry wanted to learn everything he could about photography and cameras, eventually buying a book about travel photography. They spent even longer at the computer store, where Harry decided to buy one laptop computer for them to use, choosing the most expensive model with all the extras offered. Dave was a bit apprehensive at the price, but Harry paid in cash.

"There's a nice film playing now," Hermione told him once they met again. "I'd like to see it, and both you and Fleur had not seen a movie yet."

It was a romantic comedy which Harry didn't mind much, but having both his wives lean on him, moving his hands under their shirts and their skirts for most of the duration of the film was a kind of experience he was quite eager to repeat. The Grangers also seemed to enjoy the film. They sat not too close to the Potters, but Harry noticed that Jean put her head on Dave's shoulder and his free hand was nowhere to be seen. He wondered briefly if his parents would have acted similarly, had they still been alive, before his hand was moved to a warm breast, making him stop thinking altogether.

"Why don't we dine out?" Jean suggested as they were leaving the cinema. Dave was more than willing to agree and the youngsters had no objection either.

They found a small restaurant, off the main part of the mall to dine at. It was quite classy and even Fleur approved of the food and of the service. A short walk along the shores of the artificial lake near the mall completed their evening.

By the time they reached home, all were too tired to even talk. The men took all the packages out of the car and put them in the living room in a large heap, to be sorted the next morning. They then just said goodnight before going to their own bedrooms.

Harry stripped and went to bed. The girls also stripped and then cuddled to Harry, but falling asleep was not yet in their plans. Each took control of one side, caressing Harry, pressing their tits into him and kissing him. They joined forces over his groin, making him forget his tiredness completely.

Harry responded, of course. He gave due attention to each of his wives, caressing their beautiful faces, passing his fingers through their hair and then going down, paying special attention to their erect nipples, adding some kisses and even sucking a little. By the time his fingers reached between their thighs, both were more than ready for him.

Hermione turned around, holding herself on her arms and her knees above Fleur, lining their entrances one above the other. Harry knew what they wanted. He plunged a few times into each alternately, giving them equal shares of his attention, not forgetting to continue caressing their shapely bodies and teasing their sensitive spots with his fingers, until both wives were fully sated, before finishing off inside Fleur and collapsing over the two girls, completely spent.

Sleep took them almost immediately. Harry only got a moment for thinking he was very lucky to be with these two, before falling asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Press Conference

**10 Press Conference**

Sunday morning wasn't much nicer than the previous day, keeping them all indoors. Although not cold and not really rainy, the drizzle made the day look unpleasant and prevented the Granger family from riding their bikes, as they had initially planned.

Harry and the girls didn't really mind. They cuddled together on the sofa and watched the children programs on TV. Harry had never been allowed to watch TV until then. He had managed to watch some at Mrs. Figg and sneak a few glances at it while at the Dursleys. Being able to leisurely watch any program he wanted was a welcome novelty for him.

Fleur had known about it but had not had much of a chance to watch television programs, as her parents didn't have one. They didn't have any electrical instrument, really, nor electricity in any of their houses, so they had no chance to experience it, except when visiting muggle places.

This was really a cause of concern for the Granger adults. Dave wondered if he would be able to use the electrical shaver. It had been years since he shaved any other way. Jean was worried about her hair drier and even more about their mobile phones. They needed to be available for their patients even during vacations, if only to advise them. None of the youngsters knew for sure if magical environment wouldn't damage the delicate instruments. Hermione thought this subject was worth some investigation, yet it wasn't too urgent. She could still spend some time being a lazy teenager.

It was mid-morning when their phone rang. It was Alain. "I was wondering if it would not be wise to let you know my wife before starting the vacation. Can we come now?"

"We are at home and have no plans, as the weather is not too nice, but will you be able to come before noon?" Dave asked.

"We can be at your place in a few minutes, if that's fine with you," Alain assured him.

"Then I think you may come. We're all one family now, aren't we?" He meant his question to sound humorous, but it sounded more like he wasn't sure about it. Dave really didn't know how to treat the new additions to the family, being so unusual, at least for the muggle environment.

Two loud "pop"s were heard about five minutes later and the doorbell rang. Dave opened the door to Alain and a beautiful woman who was clearly Fleur's mother.

Apolline was glad to meet the Grangers and even gladder to meet the youngsters. She kissed Fleur on both cheeks before hugging her and then did the same with Hermione and with Harry, who blushed terribly when he felt her bosom pressed onto his chest. Once released, he wondered why he had never had a similar reaction when Mrs. Weasley had hugged him, with her much larger bosom pressing even tighter on him. Could it be that Mrs. Weasley looked so plain compared to Apolline, or was it the natural sex-appeal that the latter had? He wasn't sure.

While his wife was busy getting to know her hosts, Alain wanted to talk with Harry, who was flanked by his wives.

"Harry, you need to hold a press conference, as I promised the journalists at the train station. I'm sorry to have forced it on you, but that was the only way to temporarily rid you of them. I also think it may be to your benefit."

"What should I tell them? I'd rather keep my marriages private." Harry was far from enthusiastic at the idea.

"I don't think you can keep it secret. The ministry has recorded the marriages and that information is accessible to the public. If you don't tell them anything, they may just speculate and fabricate stories. I believe it's better if you tell them the truth, although you don't need to go into details."

Harry looked at his wives. They both nodded, affirming Alain's words. "Well, it looks like I don't really have much of a choice," he said grumpily.

"True, but you may use it to further your cause. You can denounce the remaining Death Eaters and their supporters, endorse the actions taken to clean the ministry of questionable employees and even announce your support for ideas you believe in, like fair treatment of house-elves or equal rights to Veela." Alain winked at him at the last word.

They spent some time deciding on what could be safely revealed and what not, as well as thinking on ways to help further their cause. Alain left them alone after a while, joining the other adults. "I'm sure you can manage this, considering you have two very smart advisers."

Harry didn't like talking to the press, but if he had to, then he wanted to do it as soon as possible and get it over with. His wives agreed it was for the best. They needed to decide what to tell the press and what to keep secret.

"You can't keep our marriages secret," Fleur told him. "The records are open to the public, so anybody can just look there and see that you are married to both of us. We need to think of how we should present it, though."

"Can't we just tell the truth?" Harry asked.

"We can't tell everything," Hermione said, "as Harry may get much more attention than he already gets if they find out it was his magic, but what else can we say?"

"Maybe we can claim it was something about your life-debts? That may work, I believe, but then somebody may ask about Ginny," Harry was airing his thoughts.

Fleur was thinking of it and then her face brightened. "Yes, we can claim that it was caused by our parents acknowledging the life debt, not mentioning Veela. We still have to consider Ginny, though."

"I think we shouldn't mention any life debt. It may only open some new cans of worms," Hermione said. "We can say that Harry had proposed to me long ago and then you fell in love with him but needed to keep it secret. We became friends and agreed to become co-wives after the tournament. Saying our vows as soon as our parents gave us their blessing."

"That's quite a Slytherin way of thinking," Harry commented.

"Well, the Hat considered that house for me, but as I'm muggle-born, it wasn't the best option," she replied.

"It considered Slytherin for me as well," Harry said, surprise evident in his voice.

"We now need to tap into that part of us and come with the best story for the press," she said, somewhat proudly.

By the time Lunch was served, they had their story tailored. The parents listened to their ideas and approved them. "I'll schedule the press conference for Tuesday," Alain said. "That would leave a few more days for you to polish your story and enough time for getting ready for your vacation in France."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry chose to hold the conference at The Leaky Cauldron, where Tom was willing to let him use the whole ground floor for that, erecting a small stage at one end of the hall, where a table with four chairs was ready and a few rows of seats in front of it. Alain was waiting there before the set time.

The Potters asked Sirius to take them to his home and used the Floo from there. Fleur arrived first, stepping majestically out of the Floo. Harry came next. Fleur and Sirius had spent some time teaching him how to exit the Floo on his feet. He managed not to emerge on his back or on his belly, but he would have stumbled into somebody if Fleur didn't grab his hand to steady him. Hermione came last, stepping out with less dignity than Fleur, but firmly on her feet.

As soon as they were all seated, Alain tapped his glass with a spoon to catch everybody's attention. "As promised, Lord Potter has decided to give this press conference to sate everyone's curiosity. He only demands that you report solely the truth, with no fabricated stories and no personal comments. Lord Potter has been a victim of too many such so called 'reports' and made it clear that whoever tries to repeat such actions will be sued."

Alain sat back. Harry started by reading their announcement. "I've been a close friend with Hermione since first year. Our relationship deepened as we grew up and I proposed to her before the third task, promising to marry her if I survive. Fleur only met me last autumn. She first thought I was just 'a little child', but then she was drawn to me, especially after I rescued her sister in her stead during the second task. Noticing my feelings towards Hermione, she befriended her and they both agreed to marry me, knowing I had enough titles for several wives."

This brought a chuckle from all present.

Harry continued. "I didn't dare do anything more meaningful until I finished the third task, knowing the dangers the tasks presented, and knowing that some dark forces were acting behind the scenes. I thought they would use one of the tasks to try and get rid of me. In a way, they did."

There was utter silence in the hall, everybody waiting for him to continue.

"Unknown to me at the time, Viktor Krum had been imperiused to get rid of the other champions, so that I would be the one to touch the trophy, which was actually a port-key, intended to bring me to the cemetery at Little Hangelton, where Peter Petigrew and what remained of Voldemort were waiting for me. They killed Cedric as soon as we arrived. 'Kill the spare,' was the command Voldemort gave. As I was already injured during the task, I was unable to fight well enough. I was bound to a tombstone and had some blood taken from me forcefully in order to be used at resurrecting Voldemort."

Some frightened murmurs could be heard.

"When Voldemort gained his body, he first summoned his Death Eaters and then intended to duel me and kill me, to prove I was no better than any other wizard. A certain quirk in our wands helped me stall him long enough to escape and portkey back to Hogwarts with Cedric's body." There were tears in his eyes as he said it.

Somebody wanted to ask a question, but Alain raised his hand to urge the audience to let Harry finish his story.

"What happened next is already well known. Minister Fudge refused to believe my tale. Luckily, there seems to be somebody who did, as half an hour later, Voldemort and his close circle were all killed. I thank whoever did this from the bottom of my heart."

Harry waited for the audience to calm down before continuing. "I spent the night at the Hospital wing, recuperating from the injuries I had suffered during and after the task. When I woke up, both Fleur and Hermione were at my side, unwilling to wait any longer."

A wave of chuckles passed in the audience. "Fleur took me to meet her parents and we said our vows in front of them. Two days later, I repeated it with Hermione, after meeting her parents. We've all spent some time in England and we're planning to go on vacation abroad in a few days."

Harry was glad this was close enough to the truth to make it believable. He really would have preferred it to happen as he said.

Luckily, most questions dealt with his adventure at the cemetery, and Harry had no problems answering them. He refused to answer any questions about his relationships with his wives. Ten minutes later, Alain concluded the meeting, thanking all present and warning them that any misquote or unfair reporting would be severely dealt with.

"I think you were grand!" Hermione told Harry.

"You were magnifique!" Fleur said.

Alain only put a hand on his shoulder, saying, "You've handled it very well. I'm really proud of you."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11 Revelations

**11 Revelations**

They visited Gringotts a few days later. Harry looked at the inheritance page again. He noticed that some of the text had changed since he first saw it, now reading:

 _Married to: Lady Hermione Jean Potter, née Granger_

 _Married to: Mrs. Fleur Potter, née Delacour._

There was another part of the page that he didn't pay attention to before:

 _Titles:_

 _Lord Potter – by ancestry_

 _Lord Peverell – by ancestry_

 _Lord Gryffindor – by ancestry_

 _Lord Ravenclaw – by ancestry_

 _Lord Slytherin – by conquest_

 _Heir of Grand Duke Delacour – by marriage_

He still didn't like reading these lines, though:

 _Pending contracts (not approved): Ginevra Molly Weasley (via Albus Dumbledore), Daphne Aurora Greengrass (via Sirius Black)._

"Can you explain these?" he asked the goblin, pointing at the offending lines.

"Oh, that," the goblin smiled, seeming to enjoy himself. "Only your legal guardians, both of them together, can set a marriage contract on your behalf while you're under age. Mr. Dumbledore claimed to be your default guardian after... that Halloween, but he had no documents to prove it. The contract was recorded but not approved and it has no legal or magical value whatsoever. It is up to you to decide if you want to ignore it completely or do anything about it. The second was set by your godfather shortly after his escape from Azkaban. He had a document naming your godparents as legal custodians in case anything happened to your parents. As your godmother was unable to take part in this, it was also not approved."

Harry frowned. He had some suspicions about Dumbledore's motives and wasn't really surprised by his act, but Sirius? Why would such a rebel resort to old traditions without even consulting with Harry? He needed to check this over.

He now pointed at his titles. "How had I become Lord Slytherin?"

The goblin seemed delighted to answer. "When you destroyed Lord Voldemort that fateful Halloween, he was actually killed. Having kept his spirit in this realm and being able to construct a kind of body for it didn't change it. Legally, he's dead, killed when confronting you. This entitles you to all his titles and possessions."

He had another question for the goblin, though. "Being the sole heir of several lines, do I need a different wife for each lordship?"

"That question should best be answered by your solicitor..." the goblin said. Harry was bothered by the need to have another person meddle in this affair. "...but I can give you an unofficial answer which I'm quite sure your solicitor will agree with. You don't need any more wives. One could also suffice, like your father and grandfather had. Yet, considering the political situation, I suggest having as many wives as you have lordships, enabling you to get as many seats in the Wizengamot. While the Potter seat is quite influential, getting control of Gryffindor, Peverell, Ravencalw and maybe even Hufflepuff, will give you much more power and let you change some things which the Potter seat alone would be unable to do."

"You know, that may turn out to be a good idea," Hermione told him.

"Why? Do you fancy sharing me with more wives?"

Hermione smiled with some mischief. "It would be interesting to see you cope with a few more." She then turned serious. "There are still too many influential families who support 'the old ways'. If we don't want another dark lord to surface, we need to change society, and that means politics – as much as we don't like it. Any political advantage would be more than helpful."

It was Harry's turn for some mischief. "Well, I'm sure we can dig up a few more titles for me, either through marriage of my ancestors or by right of conquest, so – how many wives should I take?"

Fleur, who was watching this exchange, started laughing. "I think we should let Harry choose. His magic seems to find the right way for him even when his mind doesn't really know."

Hermione continued the previous line of thought, though. "Well, Ginny could make a nice Lady Gryffindor, and Daphne, despite her being sorted to Slytherin, could be more than adequate as Lady Ravenclaw."

"You know her?"

"We're having Ancient Runes together, as well as Arithmancy. She's really a nice person, Harry, and you've probably noticed how attractive she is."

Harry blushed a bit. Daphne was really very attractive. He considered her second only to Hermione; well, now third, as Fleur was just as attractive.

The goblin cleared his throat, getting their attention again. "Have you ever checked your scar for dark magic?" he asked Harry.

"No. Why should I?"

The goblin sighed, as if having to explain something self evident. "That scar was caused by one of the darkest wizards to ever live on earth, and there was nobody present to tell how it came to be. Your Headmaster assumes it is the sign of the killing curse rebounding on you, yet it could be the sign of many other curses." He stopped for a moment. "Does it hurt occasionally?"

"It is always like a sore thumb; something that is not painful enough to pay it any attention but is still bothering. I only had real pains when I was close to Voldemort: when he hid in the professor's head and then the diary. Last summer it was also like I've seen some scenes through his eyes, when he killed a muggle. I then woke up with a lot of pain from the scar."

"Have you told anybody about these pains?"

"I told Dumbledore, but he did nothing about it."

The goblin frowned. "I think you should check this with an experienced curse-breaker. Would you like one of Gringott's curse breakers to do this for you? It will cost you a fee, of course, but we can do it immediately."

Harry was a bit surprised when he saw the young man accompanying the old goblin curse breaker. "Bill? I thought you were back in Egypt!"

Bill smiled. "No. They sent me to check something in a small town in England and now I'm supposed to learn some new methods."

The old goblin didn't talk. He approached Harry and waved his hands, saying something in a foreign tongue. Harry's skin started glowing golden-white, while the scar and its immediate vicinity stayed dark.

The goblin mumbled something and turned to the door. "Come, Harry. We need to go to the ritual room," Bill told him.

As Hermione and Fleur stood up, intending to follow, Bill stopped them with a gesture. "It's too dangerous for any non-participants to be present. Even I will have some protection runes painted on my body and hide behind a magical shield once my part is done."

This didn't help calm the girls, but they sat back, their expression worried.

"It won't take long," Bill promised before escorting Harry.

Once in the ritual room, Harry was asked to undress completely. The old curse breaker then repeated the revelation charm, finding a few more cursed spots as well as some tracking charms and a few binds. Bill was ordered to deal with these, which he did in a matter of minutes. Harry felt more powerful as soon as his binding was removed and much cleaner, in a way, once the other charms and curses were also removed.

Harry was now requested to lie on his back on the floor, protected from the cold stone by only a thin carpet. Bill helped the goblin draw quite a number of runes and symbols on Harry's naked body, on his face and on his forehead, leaving only the scar unmarked. Bill placed a few objects around Harry's head before going to the corner of the room, stripping and painting his own body with protection runes. He then crouched at the corner, held his wand tightly and cast an impressive shield.

The goblin waited for the shield to settle before he started chanting again, making complicated movements with his arms. Harry felt his scar turning very painful, almost too much to bear. Some dark smoke-like substance was then extracted from the scar, coalescing into a recognizable form – Voldemort's snake-like head. It emitted a shrill cry and tried to move. Harry wasn't sure which direction it wanted to go, but the goblin said a few syllables and then the dark form seemed to break apart and got swallowed by the objects around Harry's head.

Bill let his shield collapse. He stood up, cleaned his body with a wave of his wand and got dressed again. He then helped the old goblin, who seemed to be quite exhausted by now, to sit, leaning on the wall, as there was no furniture in the room.

Harry still felt pain at his scar. Touching his forehead, he found some blood there. Bill approached him. "Let me clean and heal your scar. It should now heal properly. You should use some Dittany ointment on it for a few days until it fades completely. Would you like me to check your clothes for any charms?"

"I've just bought them in a muggle shop a few days ago, but it won't hurt checking them."

Bill did, finding them free of any magic.

The girls were relieved to see Harry return. Hermione was the first to notice the change in his scar. "It worked!" she exclaimed, engulfing him in her special hug. Fleur waited for her turn and hugged him almost as tightly.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry didn't know if Dumbledore had found the time to visit the Weasleys, but a few days after their meeting, he got an invitation from Mrs. Weasley to visit the Burrow and celebrate his wedding along with the Weasley family. There were even two accompanying notes, written by Ron and Ginny, inviting him for a visit with his wives, although both seemed less sincere.

Harry was as welcome at the Burrow as ever, and so was Hermione. Molly seemed a bit reluctant about Fleur, but eventually hugged her almost as tightly. Ron looked somewhat thoughtful when he saw the closeness between Harry and the two girls.

The twins were also present and they both clapped his shoulders. "Who would have thought...", "...that our favorite hero will fall so deep...", "...having to marry not only one beautiful and sexy woman...", "...but two?" they asked in their usual ping-pong style, making all laugh, although Fleur was still feeling a bit out of place.

Harry noticed that Ginny was glancing at him furtively whenever she thought he wasn't looking in her direction. He saw a bit of sadness in her eyes as well. Harry didn't need to be very observant to notice other things about Ginny. In the four years since he first saw her, Ginny had turned from a skinny ten year little girl into an attractive teenager. Her pale complexion contrasted with her fiery hair and the few freckles on her face were actually accentuating her beauty. Her bosom had also grown and her hips widened, making her look very feminine.

"In a few years, she may make a wonderful Lady Gryffindor," Hermione whispered in his ear.

Harry turned to look at her. She was wearing her mischievous grin again. "Admit it – you like the way she looks, and once she matures, she would become a woman you'd like very much. Why deny yourself something that you want when both your wives already agree?

Harry looked at Fleur. She smiled at him approvingly and nodded slightly. "You should try and talk to her, get to know her. Just be careful about what you say. She's still too young to get married, and she does have six strong brothers."

This made Harry pale a little, making Fleur giggle. He was already thinking of what he could talk with Ginny, when another guest arrived.

"I'm always glad to visit the Burrow," Dumbledore said in greeting. "Your cooking, Molly, makes the Hogwarts house-elves jealous. Besides, celebrating Harry's marriages is a really festive event."

Although Dumbledore seemed sincere, Harry couldn't forget that it was Dumbledore who had tried to put him into a marriage contract with Ginny. He hoped to have this cleared up soon.

His chance came just before their meal. Molly was busy with the last minute preparations, enlisting Arthur and Ron for help; Ginny had taken both Hermione and Fleur to her room for a chat and the twins were busy in their room, preparing some kind of surprise for the evening. Dumbledore was standing at the back door, looking pensively at the view.

Harry spoke softly. "May I talk with you privately, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore seemed surprised at the request, but nodded and signaled for Harry to lead. They stopped at the grove and Dumbledore cast a privacy shield around them. "What's on your mind, Harry?"

"When I visited Gringotts, I found out that there was an attempt to put me in contract marriage with one Miss Ginevra Weasley. Can you tell me more about it?"

Dumbledore lost the twinkle in his eyes. He sighed heavily before answering. "After that fateful night, my first concern was to put you somewhere safe. The safest place for a young child is with family, or that's what most people think. It was natural for me to place you with your only family – your aunt. Minerva, that's Professor McGonagall, didn't agree with me. She said they were the worst sort of muggles. Still, I believed family ties would help."

He sighed once more. "I was wrong, as you know just too well. I found it out only two years later. I then started checking other alternatives. One of them was moving you to the Weasleys. I only told them there was an orphan who needed a surrogate family and they volunteered immediately. I thought that a marriage contract would also help, as Ginevra was turning to be quite similar to her mother at that age and such a contract would not only make you even more welcome, but would also help the Weasley financially. I filed it with Gringotts and went to check on you. It was then that I discovered the blood wards that your mother's sacrifice gave you. They were much stronger than any wards one could put on the Burrow. It made me reconsider. As much as your welfare was important, your survival was the utmost consideration. I had to accept that staying with your relatives was a safer solution. It didn't bother me when later I was informed that the contract wasn't accepted."

"Yet you were ready to put me into a contract I had no say about."

Dumbledore grimaced. "Had it been as I intended, you would have probably wanted to marry Ginny anyway. I also made sure to leave enough leeway for any of you to get out of the contract with no real penalty once you were of age. I've never thought about it since. I should have canceled it altogether."

Harry was thoughtful. "Who knew about the contract besides you?"

"Molly knew, but she didn't know who the other party was. She only knew it was one of the war orphans under my protection. I've also told her that it wasn't accepted."

Harry sighed with relief. He knew that Dumbledore had good intentions, yet his deeds...

"Ginny and her family know nothing of this, so don't get angry or suspicious at them. If anybody is to blame – it's me," Dumbledore added.

"Well, as nothing really changed, there's no reason to be angry with anybody. Still, I don't like people doing things that could change my life without consulting with me first." Harry looked at the older wizard to make sure his message had passed.

"Duly noted and understood," was the reply.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As they were going on vacation the next morning, Sirius came for a short visit that evening. He liked seeing the happiness Harry and his wives were showing. Harry enjoyed noticing that Sirius was gaining a bit of weight and was looking healthier.

The Grangers eventually excused themselves. "We need to finish some last-minute packing, and it won't do itself magically, you know."

The pun was quite clear, especially since the Potters had already finished most of their packing in minutes, just using magic.

It was time to confront Sirius. "Why have you tried to set a contract for me with Miss Greengrass?"

Sirius seemed to suddenly squirm in his seat. "I'm not sure that this is something the girls should hear," he tried.

"They can hear whatever I hear. It's better this way than trying to tell them later, and I don't intend to keep secrets from my wives."

Sirius thought for a moment, looking extremely embarrassed. "Well... OK. I'll tell you. Please don't be harsh on me and don't laugh at me."

The three nodded their agreement.

"My parents only had two children. My brother died during the war. Nobody knows how or where, but his line on the tapestry ended. This left me the only heir, as much as my mum despised me. Once my parents died, I became Lord Black, although I was then at Azkaban."

Sirius stopped for a moment, as if recollecting his memories. "The Black had not been a very fertile family. It took my parents many years to have a child. They finally tried some muggle treatments that helped them have a son – me – and then another. I dated many women while I was young. None of them got pregnant, not even a few who really tried to. Then I found myself in Azkaban."

He sighed and his face clouded, yet he shook his head and continued. "One of the least advertized facts about Azkaban is that prolonged exposure to the Dementors also has a detrimental effect on fertility. Being infertile, I could no longer hold the title. Luckily, the next in line male descendant of the Black family was still too young. His name is Draco Malfoy."

Harry and Hermione groaned. Fleur, who knew about Malfoy mainly from their stories, also seemed upset.

"Once I was out of Azkaban, I made you, Harry, my official heir. Luckily, one of your ancestors was also a Black – my great-great-aunt or something like that, so that you can legally claim the Black Lordship. Still, I had to assure you'll marry a pureblood, as that is a requirement to be recognized as Lord Black. The Greengrass had always kept neutrality, at least publicly, and Lady Greengrass has been a good friend of your mother. She is still a gorgeous woman. I thought that you could do worse than having her daughter as your wife."

"Miss Greengrass looks quite attractive, but I don't really know her," Harry commented. "Besides, I already have two gorgeous wives."

Sirius smiled. "The more, the merrier, or so they say. The contract I tried setting up with Cygnus was not accepted by Gringotts, yet I still think you should get to know young miss Greengrass, unless your wives object."

Understanding Sirius's concerns, Harry didn't reject the idea immediately. "We shall consider this," Harry promised, "but it may only happen after we return from our vacation."

Sirius smiled. "I'm sure you'll have a wonderful vacation with these two at your side."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Vacation

**12 Vacation**

Hermione was aware of her parents' worries about the vacation in magical environment. While she could help her mother and dry her hair with a spell, give her father a manual shaver (she was sure he knew how to use one) or even shave him with a spell, she knew they were mostly concerned about the cellular phones. It was a known fact that electronics and magic couldn't work together, so she had been told, but was it really true?

She knew she could watch television along with her mates and it wasn't affected at all. She had even demonstrated a few spells for her parents while the television was working and it wasn't affected. Yet she was sure that hitting an electronic instrument with a spell could cause damage.

She found two old transistor-radios in the attic, which had been parts of some toys she had long discarded. Still they only needed fresh batteries to start functioning. She also found another one which had been broken since the inquisitive three-years old Hermione tried to check its resistance to being dropped from the second floor. She actually wondered why her parents even kept it, yet it proved useful.

A quick "reparo" seemed to bring that radio back to life, once new batteries were installed. Hermione took it in her left hand and started casting different spells. After ten minutes of intensive casting, using stunners, levitation and transfiguration, the old radio was still working. She did notice that it emitted different noises when she cast spells, differing with the type of spell.

Taking one of the other radios, she set it on a station and then tried levitating it. The music stopped. She released her spell, letting it down softly. The music resumed.

Hermione thought for a bit and then cast a shielding charm on the radio, making sure it covered the instrument from all directions, like it was an invisible cover. Repeating the levitation trick, the music kept playing. Hermione smiled to herself. She now had a perfect solution for her parents.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Alain offered the Grangers to take them to France using magical transportation. Although curios about it, they both declined the offer. "I'm not sure how it may affect us and I believe the slower transportation also allows us some time to change our disposition, making us ready for our vacation."

Both Harry and Fleur were eager to try flight, muggle style. They all took a flight to Bordeaux, which was the closest airport to the Delacour estate. Hermione had already experienced airplane flight, but got just as excited as her mates when boarding, enjoying their excitement of experiencing this for the first time.

"How can it fly without magic?" Fleur wondered.

"The principles are very old. Birds use them and even some dinosaurs used them, many millions of years ago. It is all about the shape of the wings and the forces of the wind. There are thousands of airplane flights each day," Hermione told her.

Harry found the flight pleasant. It was not as exhilarating as flying a broom, but it was faster and more comfortable.

The Delacour were waiting at the airport. Gabi ran to her sister as soon as she spotted her, hugging her tightly and whispering in rapid French in her ear. Fleur hugged her sister back and then turned to the Grangers. "As you've probably guessed, this is my sister Gabrielle, who's very excited to see me, forgetting her manners. She's ten years old. Gabi, these are Jean and Dave Granger, Hermione's parents."

Gabi blushed deeply and courtesied. "Glad to meet you," she said. Turning to Harry, she hugged him as well and kissed his cheek, and then did the same with Hermione, who hugged her back like a sister.

They all boarded a limousine, that brought them to the Delacour Mansion, in the midst of the wine district. Harry loved the view, consisting of valleys and hills covered with vineyards, with some nice houses scattered among them and a few picturesque small villages. It was relaxing and even sensuous, in a way, as if the gentle curves of the land were reflecting the gentle curves of his wives.

It was still early in the afternoon and the sun was shining brightly. "Would you like a dip in the pool and some tanning?" Apolline suggested.

Seeing the enthusiastic faces around, she added, "We'll be waiting at the southern entrance. You have bathing robes in your rooms. No need to bother with swimsuits."

Harry blushed at the idea. He didn't mind being nude with his wives or in the showers with his dorm mates, but he knew that both his mothers-in-law would be there, naked, and he wasn't sure how he would react. The girls didn't seem to be bothered, though. They all stripped naked and put on their bathrobes. Their hosts were already waiting, and the Grangers joined them a moment later.

Harry gasped when he saw the pool. It was set on the upper slope of a hill and had a fantastic view all around. The pool itself was of irregular shape, reminding him of a small lake. Harry just loved it.

He gasped again when he turned around, noticing that he was the only one still wearing a bathrobe. He saw Apolline, looking as trim and as fit as her daughter, and Jean, who was smaller and darker, but just as fit.

"Hey, I'm starting to change," Gabi attracted his attention, pointing at her flat chest. He couldn't see any change there, but he nodded at the girl, not wanting to contradict her.

"Exciting view, isn't it?" Dave asked him as Harry was reluctantly removing his robe.

"Yes, it is," Harry replied, not sure if Dave was referring to the curves of the land or of the women nearby.

Dave examined Harry attentively. "You still need to fill quite a bit," he noted.

Harry blushed. He had never gone into details about the way the Dursleys had treated him, yet he was way too thin for his age, despite eating quite well for about ten months each year, and not as tall as expected, although he had grown quite a bit since coming to Hogwarts. Instead of answering, he just mumbled, "Let's join the girls," and jumped into the water, where both his wives and Jean were already swimming.

It turned out to be a very nice experience, though; much nicer than he feared. It only took him a few minutes to get accustomed to everyone being naked. Soon enough he could talk with any of the women without staring at their breasts or their crotches and without having his body react in embarrassing ways.

Only Gabi seemed to want him to look at her attentively, although he found that pathetic. Gabi still had the proportions and the face of a little girl. He was sure she would grow up into a stunning young woman, not much different than her sister or her mother, but that was at least a year or two in the future.

After an enjoyable afternoon at the pool. They all retired for a shower and some rest in their rooms before reassembling for dinner.

This was only a semi-formal dinner, which meant that they were all dressed nicely but not formally and there was a lot of talking around the table, especially between servings. Harry noticed that the portions he was getting were somewhat larger than his wives'. He didn't think much of it, though, as he knew that both girls were keeping strict control of their food consumption in order to stay slim and fit. He ate heartily and enjoyed the meal. Although some of the tastes were new to him, everything was tasty and the meal as a whole was wonderful. The company of his two wives was only enhancing his enjoyment.

They spent another day there, taking a short tour of the vicinity as well, and enjoying the pool just the same, before going to the French Riviera for the rest of their vacation.

"How are we going to the Riviera?" Dave asked that evening.

"We have several options. We can all use a portkey that will take us to our destination using no-time. We can apparate, taking you along. We can use the Floo. We can also take the limousine. Being magical, it can reach our destination in a few minutes or several hours – any way you wish."

Dave didn't need to think much. "I'd like the limousine. We've never visited this part of France and we'd like to see some of the famous attractions in the region. We then may speed it up as we reach the seaside, as we've spent many summers in that area."

They spent most of the day on the road, visiting some of the most attractive places in the region. "We need to spend a week here to do justice to this region," Jean noted.

"You can spend weekends with us. We like traveling. We sometimes even travel by foot," Apolline said. "Of course, we can always resort to magic if we encounter any trouble."

Jean thought for a moment and smiled. "I think we may take your offer, at least when the weather is fine."

"That would be a pleasure," Apolline assured her.

It was quite late when they arrived at the beach house. A worried house elf welcomed them, speaking hurriedly with Apolline, who just smiled at the elf and patted its head. They had dinner soon and then retired for the night, having so many views to absorb.

As Fleur had already prepared them, everybody was wearing only swimsuits at breakfast. Harry thought it was more enticing than nudity, in some ways. He just couldn't take his eyes off the women who looked all marvelous. He remembered thinking that the bikini Fleur had bought was very small, yet it looked very large compared to her mother's. With all these gorgeous young (and not so young) women around, Gabi looked a bit disappointed, not getting any attention. Harry eventually noticed her. "You're wearing a very nice swimsuit," he complimented her, bringing a shining smile to her face. Gabi was wearing one-piece golden swimsuit which fit her childish proportions well.

As soon as they finished breakfast, Alain explained. "We have that nice pool in the backyard, where you can leave your swimsuits behind. There are stairs going to the regular beach. Women are usually topless there. We may also take you to the nudist beach which needs a walk of about ten minutes, where you can bare it all. Don't forget large hats, water and sun protection. For the first few days I suggest no more than an hour in the morning and another in the evening for sun tanning. Any more than this and you risk turning as red as a crab. Once you start getting a tan, you may increase your sun exposure, but stay out of it during the hottest hours. You may use the pool at those timed, if you insist, as it has UV blocking charms above it."

Everybody seemed to prefer the nudist beach. Alain made sure they all had some light outer clothing to block the sun (and some admirers) on the way to and from that beach.

Harry had never seen so many naked people together. The beach was quite crowded and people of all ages seemed to enjoy their nudity there. While some young women, like his wives, looked very attractive that way, other made him look elsewhere. An overweight grandmother who seemed to be melting in the sun made him almost puke as did another, who was no more than a skeleton covered with skin and not much else. Yet most people were not as extreme. He could find something nice in most people he saw there.

A group playing beach-ball attracted his attention. Most players were girls about his age and once they started running and jumping, it was doing very interesting things to their breasts.

The beach was less crowded in the afternoon, though. Harry and his wives could talk with some of the nicer people there and make tentative friendships.

Yet two weeks flew by quickly. The Grangers needed to return to their clinic and Harry was expected to celebrate his birthday at the Burrow. Not willing to waste another day on the road, they asked Alain for a portkey home. After spending the day on the beach and at the pool, they all showered, ate only a light supper and then took hold of the rope portkey. A flick of a wand later, they were in the Granger entrance hall, shivering lightly at the temperature difference.

They soon settled back into their rooms and changed clothes to account for the different weather. Jean made some hot chocolate for them all. With just some light conversation they finished their drinks and retired for the night.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Having to wear warmer clothes after wearing practically nothing for two weeks made Harry's mood sour, until two horny wives reminded him of the pleasures of exploring their bodies under those clothes. The Grangers preferred not to see anything. As soon as breakfast was over, they retired back to their bedroom, letting the youngsters enjoy themselves in the rest of the house.

Jean emerged from her bedroom close to noon, looking a bit dazed, yet smiling broadly. Harry forced himself not to think of what her appearance was suggesting. He preferred to assume that only he and his wives were engaging in that type of activity.

Still, before lunch they were all properly dressed. The Grangers had planned visiting some family while Harry and the girls were expected at the Burrow. Fleur apparated them there soon after lunch.

The Burrow looked more festive than usual. It looked like Mrs. Weasley had overdone herself in preparing Harry's birthday party. Harry was sure that she had put Ron and Ginny to work as well, and possibly some other members of the family, since the whole house was decorated with streamers and banners and glittering stuff, and even the garden seemed to suffer a similar fate.

He was welcome with the traditional bone-breaking hug and then released to shake hands with Ron and get a timid kiss on his cheek from Ginny. The twins also welcomed him in their own style. "How nice of you...", "...to take a break from entertaining...", "...your two sexy and lovely...", "...and sexy, don't forget...", "...wives and let mere mortals...", "...enjoy your company."

Fleur started laughing at that, her pearly chuckle catching them all in a round of good-hearted laughter. It was downhill from there, as the twins made sure to keep everybody laughing for most of that afternoon.

Ron was eager to hear about Harry's vacation and also tried to understand how Harry got married in the first place. While these were interesting subjects, Harry didn't really cooperate. He only repeated the wedding story that had been published, refraining from any additional details. He talked a bit more about their vacation. "The Delacour have a large villa near the beach and the beach is really beautiful, with golden sand, mild waves and some palm trees nearby. It's a Muggle beach, though, so we had to use only Muggle sun-protection products. It was nice helping the girls rub it all over." Both smirked, Ron's face showing some jealousy as well.

Harry noticed that Ginny talked with the girls and even took them to her room. He wondered what they were talking about, hoping it was not too personal. Somehow he had a feeling that they were talking about him.

Many other visitors arrived a bit later: Neville Longbottom and his grandmother; Tonks ("Don't ever say my first name!"); Remus Lupin; Sirius, Prof. McGonagall, Hagrid, the Headmaster, and the whole Quidditch team. Harry was delighted to see so many people coming to celebrate with him. He enjoyed the attention and the presents yet after a while, he longed to go back and cuddle with only his wives. As much as he liked these people, his family was much more important to him.

He stayed, though, and eventually enjoyed it. The twins kept the guests entertained; Molly served an extraordinary dinner, even for her, and the twins made a wonderful fireworks display once it was dark enough to enjoy it. Still, he was very glad to return to the Granger residence, which he considered "home" until they would move to one of the houses he owned.

The next morning they moved back to France by portkey to stay two more weeks at the beach before returning to England for the final two weeks of their vacation. They still needed to shop for the new school year.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13 Lady Black

**13 Lady Black**

It was their first weekend back in England. Sirius was visiting the Grangers again. After spending most of the evening telling stories about his younger self and the rest of the Marauders, he wanted to talk with the youngsters only.

"Harry, my house is finally fit for living. I'd like you to come for a visit, the three of you. This house is going to be yours, eventually."

Harry shivered at the implications. "It's still yours and should stay so for many years to come," he said firmly.

"As you wish, Lord Black," Sirius smirked.

"What do you mean?" It was both Harry and Hermione who asked. Fleur smiled understandingly.

"It means that your position has been confirmed by the law. It has passed all the red tape and all the objections of one Draco Malfoy, and confirmed by the Goblins as well. However, you must have a pureblood wife by your twenty-first birthday to continue holding this title, or it would fall back to Malfoy."

"I'm married to Fleur. Isn't that good enough?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm sorry, but her Veela ancestry classifies her as less than a pureblood. Less than human, according to some."

Harry looked furious. Fleur grabbed his hand tenderly and he soon calmed down. Sirius smiled at the effect Harry's wives had on him. It could give him material for some good teasing one day, but this was not the right time.

"Harry, why don't I ask Miss Greengrass to come and visit with her father at the same time you come. It may give you a chance to get to know each other without all the school rivalries. She may prove better than just a random girl."

"Ginny is also a pureblood," he insisted.

"She may also fit the bill, but she's still too young and she has six brothers. Miss Greengrass only has a younger sister."

Harry failed to see why this should be of any concern.

Hermione intervened. "Harry, I'm sure she's going to be polite, at least. I believe she may even be friendly, with no other classmates around."

"This may also help you politically," Fleur said.

"Alright, alright! I know when to quit." Harry turned back to Sirius. "You may invite her, but don't raise your hopes. None of the Slytherins has been nice to me. At best – they ignored me."

Hermione gave him a quick peck and Fleur followed suite, making Harry forget the anxiety he had felt before.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Black ancestral home proved to be a large building, but despite the renovation work done, it was still quite dark and gloomy. The snake motif was very evident in many of the ornaments. "I need to change that," Sirius confessed, "but I have no idea what to do. Maybe one of the smart girls around you would come with a good suggestion."

Sirius gave them a short tour of the house. Only the living quarters, the study and the library were now clean and usable. The rest of the house – some more than twenty rooms – was still dusty and suspect of containing dark magic. A team of house elves was working diligently in one of the rooms, shooing them out the moment they just peeked in. "Too dangerous for wizards!" they said.

The floo flared soon after they finished their tour, bringing a portly wizard and a girl about Harry's age. It took him a moment to recognize her without the school robes. He remembered seeing her sitting at the Slytherin table, making faces at Malfoy's bragging. She had never been one of Malfoy's followers. It made him feel more relaxed, somehow. The girl looked around and smiled slightly when she noticed Hermione, yet adhered to the protocol and followed her father in greeting the Lord of the House first.

Sirius handled the formal introductions. "Lord Potter-Black, this is Lord Cygnus Greengrass, Head of the Greengrass House and a good friend, along with his eldest daughter, Miss Daphne."

Both Greengrass bowed slightly. Sirius continued. "Lord Greengrass, Miss Greengrass – this is my godson Harry Potter and his wives, Lady Hermione Potter and Mrs. Fleur Potter."

The three bowed slightly, yet Daphne couldn't hold her surprise. "Hermione, you're married?"

Hermione blushed. "It's very recent. I'll tell you later."

Daphne now turned to Harry. "Well, Lord Potter, I see you're still full of surprises, as usual." There was a hint of amusement in her voice and her smile was welcoming.

Harry bowed again. "I try my best not to disappoint, miss Greengrass."

"We shall see about that," she said, sounding suddenly stressed.

Sirius turned to Cygnus. "Do you mind joining me in the study and let the children enjoy themselves?" Mr. Greengrass agreed, although his eyes scanned Fleur for a moment, coming to the conclusion that she was no longer a child at all.

The youngsters sat at the kitchen table, where a grumpy house-elf gave them each a cold butterbeer and left some snacks on the table.

"You must tell me how you're suddenly married," Daphne said. She was speaking to Hermione, but was evidently interested in the whole story, as she noticed Harry sitting between the girls.

"It has already appeared in the newspapers, in a way. Haven't you read it?"

"We've been on vacation in India. It looks like this kind of news didn't make it there," Daphne replied.

"I think Harry should tell it," Hermione said and turned toward Harry. "You don't mind telling, dear. Do you?"

He smiled at her. "How can I ever refuse when you say it so nicely?"

He faced Daphne now. "Basically, it was Magic that got me married first with Fleur, as I didn't want her to be my slave due to a life-debt, and then Hermione, after she had a quarrel with her parents. Once I said I wanted them married to me – a bright flash appeared and we were married."

Daphne looked with awe at him. "I start thinking that the stories about you are not exaggerated. You really are a very powerful wizard."

Harry shrugged. "I don't feel very powerful. I'm just lucky, I guess, having these two gorgeous women as my life partners."

Daphne looked suddenly sad. "I'm not so lucky, though. Dad has encountered a severe business problem a few months ago and had to sign a marriage contract for me in order to get some money. If I don't find a way out of this, I'm going to be Mrs. Malfoy soon after graduation."

"Oh, that's awful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Poor girl!" Fleur agreed.

"Can I help you out of this?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. You see, Dad tried something with Lord Black, first, only it wasn't approved. Still, you may be able to buy out that contract, if you really want to."

"What would that mean?"

"It means that I'll become your wife instead of Draco's."

Harry thought for a moment. "I don't want you to be forced to marry anybody, neither me nor Draco. Isn't there another way?"

Daphne smiled sadly. "Most of the pureblood girls have no say in whom they marry. It may turn out well, as is the case with my parents and I think that Draco's mother was also content in her marriage, but most are barely tolerable. I believe I'd be much happier at your side than under Malfoy."

Harry felt confused. "So, you want to marry me? Don't you fancy another boy?"

Daphne smiled now. "I don't fancy any boy. Nor a girl, for that matter. I do fancy one young man, though; one with unruly black hair and amazing green eyes, only he barely notices me. Yet I'd love to be his wife, when the time comes."

This got Harry by surprise. "But... how?... What..."

Daphne kept her smile, which Harry found dazzling. "I couldn't be close to you, me being in Slytherin while you were the Gryffindor Golden Boy. I could only look from a distance and admire what you did and how you acted. At first, all I knew was Snape's words, about you being an attention seeking brat. Then, as time passed, I started seeing the truth. When Hermione and I got seated together in Ancient Runes, I started finding out more about the kind of person you are, and seeing how you acted during the tournament made my appreciation grow. I really want to become your wife if you're willing to take me."

Harry looked at his wives. They both nodded. "Well, if you want it and it would save you from marrying Draco, then I'm also willing to make you my wife."

The kitchen was suddenly lighted by a bright flash. 'Oh, no! I did it again!' Harry thought, berating himself for not being more careful with his words. By the time he could see again, he noticed a third ring on his finger.

"What was that?" Daphne asked, a bit frightened.

"That was your wedding, Lady Potter-Black," Fleur answered, barely hiding her amusement.

"I'm married?!" There was a bit of panic in Daphne's voice.

"Look at your finger," Fleur suggested.

While Daphne looked at her hand, not believing her eyes, Hermione moved swiftly to her side and hugged her shoulders. "Welcome to the family, sister-wife. I thought Harry would need much longer persuasion," she said.

"What was that?" came the voice from the kitchen door. Sirius looked worried and Cygnus, at his side, had his wand ready in his hand. "Has anybody attacked you?"

Hermione lifted her head to answer. "It was nothing special, just Harry's magic finding another wife for him."

"A wife?" both men gasped.

Harry lowered his head in embarrassment. Daphne, once she absorbed the change in her status, stood up and moved to stand at Harry's side. "Dad, I want you to meet my new husband," she said proudly, nudging Harry to stand up.

Cygnus seemed to get weak in the knees. Sirius held him and helped him settle down on the nearest chair, grabbing another for himself. "Care to explain?" he asked the teens.

Harry was still too embarrassed to look in the face of anyone. Hermione answered, though. "It's just a normal day in the life of one, Harry James Potter. Always expect the unexpected when he's around."

Sirius started grinning, yet Mr. Greengrass still looked bewildered. Hermione continued. "Daphne was just telling us about her marriage contract with Malfoy. Harry asked how he could help free her. Eventually she said that she would like to marry him and he agreed. That was enough, so it seems." She was now grinning just like Sirius, hugging both Daphne and Harry.

There was a long moment of silence, as each tried to comprehend the recent events. Harry sat back down. Hermione pushed Daphne to sit on his knees before settling herself on the chair she was previously occupying. Fleur looked at it all with an amused smile.

"We suddenly saw as if the sun was lighting the stairs and the corridor," Sirius started telling. "I was afraid that was the outcome of some offensive magic. We've left you here with no protection." He seemed to be berating himself for negligence.

"I don't think we need you to protect us. After what Harry had faced before, he's quite capable of defending the three of us, and we are no slouches either," Hermione noted.

Cygnus looked at his daughter. "I've never thought you'll get married at such a young age. Besides, your mother will grill me, once she gets to know of this."

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't want to cause any problem. I only wanted to assure Daphne of my intentions, not to force her into marriage."

"You didn't force me, Potter! I asked for it. You just agreed," Daphne protested.

"Thank you, dear, and I think you should call me Harry," he said with a reluctant smile.

Daphne blushed. "Of, course, Harry dear." Just hearing her own words caused her blush to intensify.

"I don't think any of you had bad intentions," Cygnus replied. "It's just so... sudden, so unexpected."

Sirius coughed to attract attention. "Wouldn't it be wise to invite your wife to join us?" he asked Mr. Greengrass.

"Yes, that may be a good idea. Let me use the floo for a moment."

While Cygnus was busy at the floo, Sirius looked at his godson. "I think you should be very cautious about what you say to other girls from now on, or you'll have three of the brightest witches alive chasing you."

Hermione responded first. "Harry should be cautious, but both Fleur and I agreed to this, or he wouldn't have said it. We didn't expect the immediate results, though, We thought we could have Harry for ourselves until graduation. We should have known better."

Daphne, from her perch on Harry's lap, agreed. "I didn't expect it to have immediate consequences either. I thought Harry would either buy the contract or negotiate another one and then wait until we graduated, maybe even longer... I can now see that at least some of the rumors were true."

"Which rumors?" Harry asked.

Daphne smiled. Harry thought she looked extremely beautiful when smiling happily. "They said you never stopped to think all the implication, that you just acted, especially when somebody needed saving." She blushed a bit before saying, "I've also heard that you were very handsome and considerate. It showed only partly in class, though."

"Are you joining the rest of the family at the Grangers?" Sirius asked. "I'm not sure if they have room enough."

"That's no problem, really," Hermione piped in, "and we only have to widen my bed a bit more."

Daphne turned completely red at that. "You... sleep together?"

"Of course! We're married. Don't your parents sleep in the same bed?"

"Oh... they... do. I mean... I didn't expect this to happen for a few more years." Daphne seemed overwhelmed. Fleur took pity on her.

"Let's go to some other room and I'll tell you all you need to know before you decide what to do." She let Daphne grab her hand and winked at Harry before leaving the kitchen.

Sirius laughed heartily. "Your father was still a virgin at the start of sixth year. He would have envied you right now."

Harry grimaced. "Too much information!"

"Not at all. I'm sure you've already sampled the pleasures of matrimony with your two wives and I'm sure that the third would not like to be left behind, and you're only fifteen!"

Both Harry and Hermione blushed, but didn't try to contradict Sirius. They just let him tell some more stories about the Marauders.

Fleur returned with a blushing Daphne a few minutes later, followed almost immediately by Cygnus. "I had to explain it several times and she cross-examined me to make sure it wasn't a new business scheme of mine. My wife was very unhappy with the marriage contract I had to agree to for Daphne. I still don't know how that will end, but I'm glad Daphne is no longer affected."

"I'm sure Astoria wouldn't mind stepping in that position. She has a soft spot for Draco, although I fail to see what she finds in him," Daphne commented. By now she was sitting at Harry's side with Hermione at the other. Fleur selected to sit by Daphne's other side for a while.

The floo flared a few minuted later, bringing Daphne's mother. It was immediately clear where Daphne inherited her looks from. The beautiful and elegant lady was presented by her husband. "Lord Potter, this is my wife, Rosalind, the love of my life. Rosie, this is Lord Harry Potter-Black, and his wives, Lady Hermione Potter and Mrs. Fleur Potter. Daphne is now his wife as well. What will her official name be?"

"She will be Lady Black, or Potter-Black. Enchanted to meet you, Lady Greengrass."

Rosie looked him over and smiled. "As good looking as his father and with his mother's eyes and heart – who could stand that combination?"

Harry felt his cheeks heat. Rosie continued. "I'm glad to meet you, Lord Potter, and I hope you'll give my girl the love she deserves."

"I'll do my best to make her happy, Ma'am, and please call me Harry."

Her smile widened. "All right, Harry, but then you must call me Rosie or Mum, whatever you like."

Harry was eager to hear a bit about his parents from this new person in his life, but they were soon interrupted by two owls. One brought the official greetings from the Ministry, acknowledging the marriage. The other was a letter from Gringotts, urging Lord and Lady Black to take possession of the Black Head-of-House vault. Sirius just smiled at Harry and shrugged, indicating that he had no knowledge of that specific vault or its contents.

"Will you join us at my parents'?" Hermione asked Daphne.

Daphne seemed undecided. "I believe you should spend your first night as a married woman with your husband, dear," Rosie told her. "I'll have one of the house-elves bring your stuff there."

Daphne blushed at the thought. "Yes, that's probably the right thing to do." She now turned to Hermione. "Don't you need to tell your parents? An unexpected visitor may cause some problems, I think."

Hermione smiled. "You're family now, not a visitor, but I think I'll let them know before we go there." She took her mobile phone out of her bag. This caused all adults to cry, "Don't!" as Sirius added, "It may fry out in magical environment."

This only made Hermione laugh. "A simple shield charm is all that's needed to protect the electronic devices. Anything that the shield can stop will not harm the electronics."

She proceeded by calling her parents from within Grimmauld Place. Harry wasn't surprised that it worked perfectly, but most other were.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The Grangers accepted Daphne, looking a bit confused. They were glad that Hermione didn't seem to lose any of her happiness due to the additional wife her husband was taking, but this didn't help much with their worries.

Daphne had no time to notice their sentiments. The muggle house was something new and exciting all by itself, having electric lighting and appliances, Radio, TV, telephone and so many other things that were foreign to her. She felt as if she was a small child again, needing to learn all the basic stuff.

"I'll help you," Hermione promised. She took her on a quick tour of the house, showing her the light switches and how to operate the shower and the restroom. "It may take a few days before you feel comfortable with everything," she told Daphne, "but we shall all help you. Now, do you want to be only with Harry for the whole night? I liked it that way."

Daphne blushed again. "Did it... hurt?"

Hermione smiled reassuringly. "The first time was marvelous. I did feel a bit of pain momentarily, just like a pin prick, but the rest was better than words can tell. We then did it again several times, and each was better than the previous one, until we were too exhausted to continue."

Daphne blushed deeper red. "You think I will like it?"

"I'm sure you will. I only hope Harry would give me my share in the morning."

Daphne was still tomato-red. "Do you really sleep naked, all three of you?"

"I believe it will be all four of us. Don't you find it exciting?"

"I'm not sure. I've never slept naked."

"Try it. You'll love it!" Hermione smiled at Daphne again. "Now, think of something else, before your knickers get too wet."

"How do you know?"

"Been there, done that..."

Daphne was only slightly red when they rejoined the rest of the family. Hermione made sure that Daphne would sit next to Harry during dinner. She noticed the furtive glances Daphne was sending to Harry's crotch, probably wondering what would happen next.

By mutual agreement, Hermione joined Fleur in the guest room, leaving her original bedroom for Harry and Daphne. They had already made the connection between the rooms and conjured a door there, so they could join Harry in the middle of the night, if that was asked for.

Daphne proved to be more daring than expected. She was already naked in bed when Harry came. She was also highly aroused already, by all the talk and then by her own imagination running wild. Daphne wasn't disappointed. Harry first admired her nude body, caressed her and hugged her, letting Daphne feel really loved, before he even came near her entrance. By the time she fell asleep, all she could think was, 'How lucky I am to have this man as my husband, so that he can give me many more marvelous experiences like this.'

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Fifth Year

**14 Fifth year**

Both Hermione and Harry got their prefect badges with the Hogwarts letter. Harry was surprised to get it, and even more surprised that Daphne didn't get one.

Daphne just shrugged. "Professor Snape doesn't like me. I know he has chosen Pansy as prefect, maybe because she seems closer to Malfoy, who is his godson. He probably doesn't know of the contract I had and that has now passed to Astoria."

"That's not fair!" Harry said.

"Life's not fair, yet we do our best," she answered.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Dumbledore visited a few days before the start of school. "I'm here strictly on school business," he told them. "I have a problem finding an appropriate DADA teacher. The minister insisted that I take one of his people for the job. I didn't like the idea, but having no other candidate, I was forced to accept. Now, as the minister has been removed, that person is also due for some long vacation at Azkaban. I urgently need a new defense teacher."

"Why don't you take Professor Lupin? He's been the best by far," Harry suggested.

"Alas, his furry little problem is now known and prevents me from hiring him. I also asked Moody and Sirius. None is willing to take the job."

"But how can I help you? I've not graduated yet."

"You haven't, but your elder wife has, and with excellent grades. I wish Fleur to become the new DADA teacher."

Fleur was amused by the offer. She had been debating with herself what to do while the others were at school. She could probably find some simple jobs at Hogsmeade, but none to really attract her. London could give her better job opportunities, but keep her far from her mate. The teaching job solved her problems. It would be challenging and interesting and would give her as much time to spend with her family as she wanted.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Although Fleur could apparate them to Hogwarts (well, to the gates only) they decided to take the train. They reached the platform early, and chose a compartment in the middle of the train. They were soon joined by Neville and Hannah, who seemed to have become a couple. Neville was surprised to see Daphne pressed to Harry's side, just like Hermione on the other side. He also noticed the Lady Black ring on her finger.

"I see some congratulations are in order," he noted with a smile. "I never knew there was something between you two," he added, waving at Daphne and Harry.

Harry tightened his hold on Daphne's shoulder. "There wasn't much chance for anything between us at school, due to house rivalry, but once we met at Sirius's house, it came with a flash."

Neville, who had already heard the real story up to Harry's birthday, opened his eyes wide. "Another flash wedding?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes. You should have seen the faces of Sirius and Lord Greengrass when they found out. Yet Daphne really wanted it, although none of us expected it to happen so soon."

"So, you're Lady Black now?" Neville asked Daphne.

"So it seems. I'm still not accustomed to my new name and title, though, and I don't know how my house mates will react to the news. Luckily, I don't have to stay at the dormitories any longer."

Neville's eyes widened again. "Oh, you're going to have your own apartment!"

"We actually save one apartment for Hogwarts. You see, Harry is eligible for an apartment as a Lord, and I am eligible as a teacher," Fleur intervened.

"A teacher? What are you going to teach, Professor Potter?"

Fleur laughed. "I'm still Fleur for my friends and family when not in class. I'm going to be your DADA professor, although I believe Harry could be just as good a teacher if he needed to."

Ron joined them as the train started moving. He only noticed Daphne after he sat down next to Neville. "What is this snake doing here?" he spat.

"Ron, Daphne is my wife now, holding the title of Lady Black. You should treat her nicely if you want to stay our friend."

"But she's a Slytherin!"

"No. She's a young, beautiful and attractive lady who happened to be sorted into Slytherin house, but she loves me and I love her. Be nice to her and she'll be nice to you."

Ron still seemed skeptical, yet paying some more attention, he saw the way Harry was holding her and the way she was looking at Harry. He still had his doubts, but she certainly deserved a chance, he decided. "Lady Black, please accept my apologies for letting my tongue run wild. I hope this won't happen again, but knowing myself I can't promise that. I hope you will be able to put me right and forgive me if ever I speak this way again."

Daphne, who was looking at him coldly, seemed to warm up a bit. "Well, Mr. Weasley, I forgive you. At least you are honest enough not to promise something you aren't sure you can control. I'm sure to put you in line whenever you step out of it." Her smile, although not as warm as usual, was enough to make Ron realize that there must be something good in this girl, even though she was in Slytherin house.

Fred and George came to visit a bit later. "We've heard you've taken...", "...another beauty out of circulation. Should we congratulate you...", "...or should we mourn for your difficult life...", "...having to cope with three sexy, beautiful and smart wives?"

Daphne, for whom this was the first exposure to the twins' pin-pong talking, started laughing so hard that she couldn't sit straight. Once she managed to control herself she said, "Here goes my reputation as the 'Ice Queen'. You two are fabulous!"

"We only try...", "...to get some laughs," they answered with a wink. "Beside, Lord Potter is our...", "...partner in business now, and we...", "...should keep in good relations."

Daphne laughed some more. "Don't ever change, you two!"

They only stayed a bit longer and then left to join the Gryffindor chasers.

Harry had noticed Draco arriving to the platform when still at the station and he expected a visit, although he wasn't looking forward to it. As expected, the door slid open about two hours into the voyage, revealing Draco Malfoy with his two body guards. Harry made sure to have his wand ready, yet Malfoy surprised him.

"Lord Potter, Ladies, I've heard of your marriages. Let me congratulate you for marrying three very smart and beautiful ladies. I hope we can stay at least civil with each other throughout this year."

Harry managed to answer. "Thank you, Lord Malfoy for the congratulations. I certainly hope the same. It would make life at school pleasanter."

Draco nodded curtly and left.

"That was quite a pleasant surprise," Hermione noted.

"How's that?" Daphne asked.

"He usually came to tease and belittle us, although not very successfully," Hermione explained.

"Maybe his new position, free from the influence of his father, is bringing some change for the better in him?" Harry mused.

Ginny also came to visit. "I've heard you have another wife now," she said, looking at Daphne. "I wish you and your new wife a lot of happiness," she said, yet it was evident that she had some difficulties saying anything, as her voice sounded choked and Harry noticed some wetness in her eyes.

"I need to go now," she said hurriedly and left.

It was only then that Harry noticed another girl, who had probably accompanied Ginny. She was a long-haired blonde who wore radish earrings and bottle-caps necklace. "Lord Harry Potter-Black, I wish to congratulate you on marrying these fine young women. Ladies, I wish to congratulate you for marrying this fine young man. I believe you'll all be very happy together," she said dreamily.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, although many call me just 'Looney'. I've been a childhood friend of Ginevra."

She bowed once and left.

"I can see why they call her Looney," Ron muttered.

"I believe she is a nice girl," Hermione said forcefully. "She may have her quirks, but who hasn't?"

Some of their class mates also came to chat a bit and some girls just wanted to confirm the gossip that started circulating, yet it was quite a pleasant ride.

Fleur left her mates once they reached the great hall, joining the teachers at the head table. Daphne wasn't sure where she should sit and eventually decided to join Harry and Hermione at the Gryffindor table.

"We'll sit tomorrow at the Slytherin table, if you like," Harry promised.

Once the sorting was done, Dumbledore stood up. "Another year starts, This one promises to be much more peaceful than its predecessor, as the greatest threat had been removed at the end of the last term. This has also brought a few changes. As you can see, we have a new teacher at the table. Professor Potter will be teaching DADA. She has Graduated Beauxbatons with excellent grades and we're looking forward to have her teach here for some time."

He stopped for the applause to calm down. "We also have some new Lords among our students. These will be given separate lodging, as appropriate for their new positions. Still, if they abuse this privilege, it will be limited severely. We trust them to act wisely."

He let some chat to take place before going on. "Last, but not least – we have a few married students now. They will also get their married suite and are expected to act wisely. Now- tuck in!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Fifth year was difficult for Harry. It wasn't the studies – with both Hermione and Daphne, not to mention Fleur, at his side, he was doing just great. It wasn't Quidditch either. He was enjoying his position as the seeker who never missed a game. Not even his additional duties as a prefect. He patrolled with either Hermione or Daphne, who got the position as soon as Snape found that Pansy was no longer Draco's favorite. It was basically keeping control of his mouth whenever he was near any girl but his wives. Either Daphne or Hermione were always close to him, keeping their ears cocked to his words, stopping him whenever he seemed to be even slightly excited about anything but Quidditch.

He had his perks, of course. Being married, they got an apartment all for themselves. Spending each night with three gorgeous naked girls was certainly not a punishment although it sometimes caused lack of sleep.

There was also the jealousy. Boys his age and older were extremely jealous of Harry having the best looking girls in school. Some had forgotten how they had treated Hermione in previous years. The girls were also jealous. Nobody knew how he ended up married, but none of the girls thought he would consider an additional wife. The fact that he was now known as Head of House Potter didn't help much. He was not only famous for his deeds and for his good looks, he was also very rich. That was a combination that proved too attractive for many girls who tried desperately to catch his eyes (or other parts of his body), hoping he would agree to make them his fourth wife.

His main problem, though, was Ginny. Unlike some other girls, she didn't try to follow him or catch him alone. She didn't even try to talk to him unless she needed to. Yet whenever he noticed her, she was looking at him with some sadness. It broke his heart to see her so sad. He had never planned to be with her in any way but as a friend, yet he knew that she had been dreaming of marrying The Boy Who Lived since early childhood. He thought she would be over that childish infatuation by now, when she was already fourteen, but this didn't seem to be the case.

Ron actually surprised him. After overcoming the shock of finding Harry married to a Slytherin, he seemed to accept everything. Harry had even overheard him telling his former dorm-mates, "Always expect the unexpected when Harry Potter is concerned." Harry couldn't agree more.

There was also Malfoy. Draco was now Lord Malfoy, as his father had died along with Voldemort. He asked for and was granted a Lord's lodging. It wasn't as large as Harry's, but was more than enough for a bachelor. Malfoy was quite furious learning that Daphne was now married to Harry and only grudgingly accepted Astoria in her stead, yet the younger girl managed to find her way to his heart quite quickly. He kept frowning at Harry whenever he saw him with Daphne, but seemed quite happy to spend his time with Astoria.

Draco was also politer now. He took his position very seriously and would do nothing that could possibly reflect badly on his house. He felt bad enough that he could find no excuse for his father's actions, as the social and political atmosphere were changing rapidly. Whenever he needed to refer to Hermione, he used "Lady Potter", just as he was referring to Harry as "Lord Potter". It was refreshing, in a way, yet Harry wasn't sure if the change was real. The prospect of them becoming brothers-in-law didn't seem to cheer either, but seemed to force them into a kind of truce.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	15. Chapter 15 New Year

**15 New Year**

The winter break was a relief. Staying with only family, Harry could relax a bit and not feel as if he had to think four times of each word he uttered. He didn't escape some teasing, of course.

They spent Christmas with the Delacour in France. The Granger and the Greengrass families joined for the traditional Christmas eve dinner and the Christmas morning presents sharing, as did Sirius. It was the first time Harry had spent Christmas with loving and caring relatives. He felt overwhelmed by his feelings, finding people who really loved him and cared for him. It would have been perfect, if only Gabi and Astoria didn't tease him to death with more than a bit of encouragement from Sirius.

They returned to England for the new year, staying with the Granger family, as was becoming their custom. They were invited to the Ministry's new-year ball and, as strongly suggested by both Sirius and Lord Greengrass, just couldn't decline the invitation.

Fleur and Daphne took upon themselves to teach Harry how to dance properly. "What you did at the Yule ball last year was barely passable for a fourteen years boy. As a Lord of several houses you must set an example. It won't do if you dance less than perfectly!" Daphne told him. Harry found she could be as scary as Hermione if she chose so.

Hermione also joined the lessons. "I didn't feel I did my best last year. Some more learning and practicing may prove quite beneficial. Besides, I want to take part in the fun..."

It was fun, really. Harry enjoyed hugging each of his wives for the dance and having each kiss him once it was over. He found he also enjoyed dancing with partners he had feelings towards, unlike dancing with Parvati, who was really beautiful but for whom he had no feelings.

They arrived to the ball a few minutes after nine in the evening. Most of the guests were already there and heard the herald announce, "Lord Harry Potter-Black, Lady Hermione Potter, Lady Daphne Black and Mrs. Fleur Potter."

"Why does he have to let everybody know I have three wives?" Harry complained.

"He's only doing his job, announcing each guest. He didn't even read out all your titles, or we'd be still hearing that list now," Daphne told him. "Besides, are you ashamed of being married to us?"

"No! Not at all! I'm proud to have you all as my wives. It's just... Well, I'm really too young to even have a single wife, am I not?"

"It looks like Magic has decided you're not too young and neither are we," Hermione said soothingly. "Now, just make sure to only dance with us and to say nothing but new year greetings to any other female. You can do it, I'm sure."

Harry nodded reluctantly. "I hope so. Just make sure that one of you is always with me."

Fleur smirked. "That didn't stop you from marrying Daphne, did it?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was a pleasant evening, eventually, despite many of the guests seeking to be introduced to the young Lord. Most were older couples, at least the age of his parents-in-law, and he didn't care about the few widows or spinsters, who seemed even older. He briefly noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley dancing together, Sirius holding a young woman very closely and even Dumbledore dancing with Lady Longbottom, whose head barely reached his chest.

Midnight kiss was a bit awkward for Harry, needing to simultaneously kiss three girls, but he managed to kiss them all and be kissed back with no complaints. "Happy new year!" they all shouted along with the crowd.

People started leaving soon after. "It looks like wizarding folks are not fond of staying out late," Hermione commented.

"True," Daphne admitted. "While muggles tend to start their outings close to midnight and stay out until early morning, mainly due to electric lighting available everywhere, magical folks find that the burning candles and torches make them sleepy quite early."

The ladies were already tired of standing and dancing on high-heels for several hours. They found seats, probably vacated by some of the older guests who had already left, and sat to rest a bit. "Harry, will you be so kind and bring us some drinks?" Hermione asked sweetly.

It was impossible for him to refuse, although his feet were also hurting from all that dancing. He walked to the long table where all kinds of beverage were ready to be taken.

"Harry?" a somewhat familiar voice called him.

He turned towards the voice, recognizing Susan Bones. He still remembered her as the shy little girl with dark red braids who had been sorted to Hufflepuff. She certainly wasn't a small girl anymore. The elegant evening gown she was wearing was accentuating a very feminine body and some impressing cleavage. Had he not been married to three gorgeous girls, he would have certainly found it difficult to look at her face instead of her cleavage, yet looking at her face he saw she was quite sad, not really appropriate for the festive mood of the ball.

"Hi, Susan. Happy new year!" he said, approaching her.

"Happy new year to you and your family," she replied automatically.

"What is it? Why are you sad?" he asked. They had never been close, but he felt a lot of compassion for this girl, who had lost her parents just as he had.

"Well..." she seemed reluctant to tell, "...Aunty has just told me that I probably shouldn't marry..."

"Why should she say such a thing?"

"I'm the last of my line, just like you are. If I marry, I have to take my husband's name, thus ending my line. I should produce an heir without the benefit of marriage, she told me."

"But you have not been dating anyone until now. Why should you care at this stage? "

Susan smiled. "I haven't dated yet, but it doesn't mean I don't fancy someone. He's brave and sweet, but he's taken."

"You can wait, then. People our age tend to change their minds before finally settling down." Harry felt like he was channeling Hermione. "In a few months, you may fancy somebody else, or the boy you like may be free again."

"But anybody I may eventually like will have me change my name. That's how it is," she sounded defeated.

"Not necessarily. Only the main wife needs to do that. You see, Fleur, although she's called Mrs. Potter in most cases, can still produce the Delacour heir, as Hermione is my main wife." Harry blushed a bit. Talking about producing heirs was a bit uncomfortable, especially with a young attractive woman.

"Well, that could really be nice." It was her turn to blush. "Will you take me as your wife?" There was some hope in her voice.

"I need to consult my wives, but if they agree, I'll take you."

He knew immediately it was a mistake. The flash did not seem as bright, but it was definitely there, and he could feel another ring on his finger. 'I'm a dead man!' he thought in panic.

Before his eyes readjusted, they were surrounded by four women. Amelia Bones had her wand ready as she scanned the area, looking for any threat. His three wives only looked surprised and torn between fury and laughter.

"What was that?" Amelia asked.

Susan shrugged, indicating that she had no idea. It was Daphne who gained her composure first and answered. "I believe your niece has just married Harry, becoming his fourth wife."

"I what?" Susan cried in disbelief.

Hermione walked at her side, grabbed her hand and lifted it so that Susan and the others could plainly see the wedding band that was now resting firmly on Susan's finger.

By now, several aurors were cordoning the group, only allowing Sirius and the Greengrass parents to come closer.

Amelia was looking at her niece and was suddenly feeling as if her legs would not carry her any longer. She grabbed a nearby chair and collapsed on it. "Care to explain?" she asked the group, not addressing anybody specifically.

Hermione lifted her wand. Some aurors seemed eager to stop her, but Amelia moved her hand in a gesture they understood as 'leave her alone'. Hermione cast some privacy shields and a 'notice me not' charm, so that the few remaining guests would pay them no attention.

"We have already seen it happen. Each of us got married to Harry when we expressed our intentions and Harry's magic reacted. What was it this time?" The question was addressed to both Harry and Susan.

Susan still seemed unable to respond. Harry spoke. "She told me she couldn't marry, needing to keep her line. I said it was no problem, just as Fleur can keep her line. She then asked if I'll take her. I said it depended on your consent. May I understand you agree?"

Hermione smiled at him, relieving his stress. "We all know you can't help saving a damsel in distress and we could never refuse her." She now turned to Susan. "Welcome into the family, sister-wife," she said, hugging her. Susan was still a bit shocked. She didn't return the hug. She just kept staring at Harry and at her new ring.

Hermione's words were finally penetrating Harry's skull. As the full meaning downed on him, he felt his knees give up and fell on the floor. Fleur, who was closest to him, grabbed him, preventing him from falling heavily and injuring himself. Daphne sat immediately on the floor at his side and hugged him sideways, giving him some physical support as well.

"I... I thought I'll marry Susan after we graduated, unless she found somebody else," Harry finally said.

Daphne caressed his back. "You should already know how your magic reacts to damsels in distress." She now turned to Susan. "Do you love Harry?"

Susan was finally back to herself, although she was still looking at her new ring with disbelief. "Yes. I've kept it secret until now. I knew Hermione fancied him and I really wondered why he had taken you and Fleur as well. I don't understand what has just happened, but if that means I also have a part in Harry, then I'm really glad."

"Will you come home with us? It's your wedding night and you probably want to spend it with your husband, although it will be somewhat short." Fleur was looking at the clock as she talked, noticing it was past one at night.

Susan looked at her aunt. "May I?"

Amelia smiled at her. "You're a married woman now. You don't need my consent. Still, I'd say you follow your heart."

This seemed to be the right thing to say, as Susan sprang into action, showing she was a real redhead. She grabbed Harry by his armpits and helped him to his feet. Once standing, she grabbed his head and kissed him passionately on the lips. Harry responded willingly. He engulfed Susan with a hug and kissed her back, almost as passionately. Susan felt as if he was promising her love, support and family, all in one kiss. She suddenly felt overwhelmed with happiness.

It took them a few more minutes to settle down. Hermione removed her shields. The ballroom was almost empty. Only a few aurors were still moving around, looking as if they had lost something.

"Shouldn't we inform your parents?" Harry asked Hermione.

"No. They're probably asleep already. Besides, we don't need another room, you know."

Susan, blushing heavily, felt compelled to ask, "What will the sleeping arrangements be?"

Hermione smiled at her. "Tonight, what's left of it, you'll sleep with Harry while we three sleep in the adjacent room. We may talk some more tomorrow, after we all wake up."

"What about my things?"

"You don't need anything for tonight. Your aunt may have your things sent tomorrow or we may all come and help you pack, if you like. This can also wait for the morning."

Susan blushed some more just thinking of what the first sentence meant.

Soon enough she was experiencing it. The three other girls kissed Harry goodnight, pressing their bodies into his quite explicitly and hugged Susan as well, adding a wink. Daphne also added, "Don't exhaust him," to her goodnight hug, before leaving Susan and Harry alone in the room.

Susan was looking at the floor as Harry came closer. "Harry, I've never been close with anybody. I've not even kissed a boy until tonight, when I kissed you. I..."

He didn't let her finish. He lifted her head and kissed her lips tenderly. "Don't worry, love. I've been the first to the other three as well. I'll do my best to make it a night you'll always want to remember."

He kissed her deeply again. Although he had not been close to Susan before, he now felt very close to her. He felt that he really loved the shy redhead. His hands roamed her back, unbuttoning the top of her dress. She was also unbuttoning his shirt. When he stepped back to remove his shirt, she let the top of her dress fall, revealing her bra-less breasts, standing proudly in front of him. She unhooked the rest and wiggled out of her dress, staying in only her knickers.

The view in front of him made Harry's body react impressively. Susan was a bit frightened by the size of the tenting in his trousers, but still waited patiently for him to remove them. "Do you want me to finish undressing you?" she asked, her cheeks turning even redder.

"If you let me undress you," Harry replied.

Susan bent down, grabbed his boxers and slid them slowly down. She gasped when she saw his erect member standing freely. "Are you sure it would fit?" she asked worriedly.

Harry smiled reassuringly. "I'm not really that big. Some boys are much bigger than me. Yet I'm sure we can work it out."

As she stood up, still eying suspiciously the "monster" she had set free, he bent down and swiftly slid her knickers along her smooth legs to the floor, revealing a nicely trimmed patch or dark red hair above her crack. He rose slowly, letting his hands caress her legs, her buttocks and her back before he grabbed her face in another tender kiss.

After his previous experiences with deflowering his wives, Harry felt quite confident, yet Susan didn't. He made sure to compliment every part of her, to caress and kiss and tease until she started breathing heavily, indicating she was becoming highly aroused. He sucked one nipple, causing Susan to moan her pleasure. Harry let his thumb caress her sensitive spot, while his other hand and his mouth were giving due attention to Susan's breasts. She soon started writhing under him, grabbing his head and whimpering. Harry waited until she passed her peak before plunging in.

Susan was ecstatic. She laughed and cried as she grabbed Harry into a searing kiss, hugging him with her legs as well, pushing him in deeper. She didn't even seem to notice when Harry passed her barrier, making her fully his. As their movements got wilder, Harry felt himself approaching his peak. He used his fingers to tease her sensitive spot, bringing her to another peak before letting go, reaching his own peak.

It was much later, actually early in the morning, when their sated bodies could carry the mating dance no longer, that they collapsed into sleep.

Harry woke up to the familiar sensation of being sandwiched between two sets of female breasts. The one on his back was definitely Hermione's. It took him some time to recognize the one in front, as Susan opened her eyes and looked lovingly at him. "It was the most wonderful experience I've ever had," she said. "Thank you for making my wedding night unforgettable."

Harry was still only half awake, but a nagging thought pushed him up. "Oh! We didn't use a contraceptive charm!"

Susan smiled at him. "Fleur did it for me before she left us alone. I want to bring a Bones heir, but only after graduation, you know." She now smiled mischievously. "Still, we need a lot of practice until then, don't you think so, my dear husband?"

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	16. Chapter 16 Bright Moon

**16 Bright Moon**

Susan stayed with the family on the train back and moved to the Potter apartment once they reached the castle. This caused some gossip, of course, but Susan's classmates congratulated her wholeheartedly, especially after hearing how it had happened. The Gryffindors also accepted Susan's involvement in Harry's life with no objections, except for a few girls who would have liked to trade places with her. Some boys would also have traded places with Harry, at least for a day or two, although most seemed frightened by the idea of having to sate four girls each night.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Ever since preparing for the third task, Harry used to run in the morning at least twice a week. It had actually been Hermione's initiative and she had tried to convince Ron to take part in it as well. This had proven to be futile, though. Ron wouldn't hear of anything that won't let him sleep as late as possible. It turned out all right, becoming a time she was spending with Harry alone.

Married life didn't change this habit. Harry still groaned when awakened early, but he knew better than to oppose his closest friend and now his wife. Hermione didn't succeed in convincing the other girls to join them. She didn't try too hard, really. It was just a time when Harry was fully hers and she cherished it.

April was still quite chilly, especially very early in the morning. Despite the warm training suits, both were lightly shivering once they finished running and were walking briskly back to the castle. Looking at his beloved wife, whose face was flushed after jogging, admiring how beautiful she was even when sweaty, he almost stumbled on something that was on the ground. Hermione noticed and stopped him just when he was going to bump into it.

Looking down in the dim predawn light, he barely saw the outlines of a young person in fetal position. Looking closer he noticed it was a girl wearing a thin nightgown. She looked asleep but was trembling of the cold. Hermione touched her skin, feeling her cold to the touch. She cast a strong warming charm on the girl, along with a slight shield charm to stop the chilly wind. "We should take her to the hospital wing," Harry suggested.

The girl seemed to have awakened. "Please don't. I'm... I'll be fine. It's not the first time I sleep outside."

Harry recognized the voice. It was Luna Lovegood, the weird girl they had first met on the train. "Why would you do such a thing?" he wondered. Even if she wasn't totally sane, it was still strange.

Luna seemed uncomfortable. "Well, my dorm-mates have a game. They sometimes hide my things and I have to look for them. I looked outside and then I couldn't re-enter the tower. This happens sometimes, you know..."

Hermione was furious. "That's bullying and it shouldn't be allowed! Have you told Professor Flitwick about it?"

Luna shook her head. Her tremors ceased now, as the warming charm was affecting her, but she was not yet in full control of her muscles. "They say it's only a game. I think I'm not very good at it."

"Well, come with us. We shall help you," Hermione said, as both she and Harry grabbed Luna's hands and helped her stand. Luna seemed a bit wobbly, unsure on her almost frozen feet. Hermione hugged her close, to help her stand. Harry was a bit reluctant. He could clearly see that Luna was wearing nothing but her nightgown, and the thin material was practically exposing all her anatomy to him.

Hermione noticed his dilemma. "Hold on a moment," she told Luna, taking a step away. Luna almost fell and Harry needed to grab her shoulders to stabilize her. Hermione cast a spell on Luna, making her nightgown heavier and warmer, also obstructing the indecent view she was presenting.

"Not the hospital wing, please," Luna said.

"Fine. We'll take you to our apartment where you can get warm and have some clothes," Hermione said, casting another warming charm on the girl.

They helped Luna walk, each holding one of her arms. As the warming charm took effect, Luna was gaining more control of her movements. She was able climb the last staircase with no help at all.

The other wives were already awake and in different stages of getting ready for the day. Hermione ignored them all while directing Luna to a sofa, covering her with a thick blanket and putting a pillow under her head. She then grabbed Fleur's arm and they disappeared into the bathroom.

Luna, now warm and cozy, fell promptly asleep. Susan, who had no lessons scheduled for that morning, offered to stay with her. Fleur promised to talk with Professor Flitwick. She was sure that the diminutive Professor would not like the way students in his house were treating one of their own.

Luna woke up to the smell of food. It took her a moment to remember where she was and why. She then scanned her surroundings, noticing that the enticing smell came from a tray which was waiting on the nearby table, where Fleur was sitting and reading a book.

As Luna moved, Fleur noticed and looked at her. "How do you feel, Miss Lovegood?"

"Rested, warm, and quite hungry, thank you."

"Well, you missed breakfast. You also missed lunch, but your friends brought this for you," Fleur gestured to the tray.

"My friends?" Luna wasn't sure whom Fleur was referring to. She had no friends, as far as she knew. Well, Ginny had been quite nice when they had been little, but others?

"Whom do you mean, Professor Potter?"

Fleur smiled at her, seething inside. "Why, Harry and Hermione. Besides, you don't need to call me Professor when in here. I'm just Fleur for my family and friends. Come now, your food is getting cold."

Fleur observed Luna closely while the younger girl ate. Luna didn't eat like she had missed only breakfast. She ate like she was famished. Fleur wondered if her house-mates prevented her from eating as well.

Once Luna finished eating, she finally could pay attention to her surroundings. The Potter apartment, formerly Godric's Lair, was decorated in crimson and gold but also with some motifs of the other houses. A green glass goblet was standing on a silver foot which looked like a curled snake, climbing on the outer part of the goblet. A book-end on the shelf was formed like a badger holding the books and another looked like a blue raven. The room had a feeling of tranquility and fun.

"There are no nargles here," Luna exclaimed happily.

Fleur didn't ask for explanation. Hermione had already briefed her on the girl. She changed subject instead. "I asked professor Flitwick to have all your stuff moved here. I think you should be staying with us for the time being. I hope you'll like the Blue Room, as we thought it was best for you. You may go there now and change into your school robes. I'd also suggest wearing shoes and socks. The weather is still unstable, you know."

Luna felt overwhelmed with emotions. She had never had friends; Nobody had ever cared for her since her mother died. Her father loved her, but was too absent minded to care for her. He actually needed her to take care of him. She jumped on Fleur, surprising her, and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much!" Some tears escaped her eyes. She turned her face quickly, but not quickly enough. Fleur noticed and refrained from comments.

Luna attended her afternoon lessons, but sat with the Potters for dinner and joined them in their apartment. They all had some homework to do and Luna felt very comfortable in their company. Fleur even volunteered to check her homework and attracted her attention to some points she had missed, helping her turn in better homework than usual.

It was getting late. Harry yawned. "I think I'll go to bed now."

All girls stopped whatever they were doing, packed their things in their school bags and were ready to go into the master bedroom. Luna did the same.

"Don't you have your own bedroom?" Daphne asked. She didn't sound hostile. Just confused.

"Oh, Fleur let me use the Blue room, but I still have a life debt to pay," Luna said.

"What do you mean?" It was Hermione who asked, seeming just as confused.

Luna looked her straight in the eye. "You two saved my life. Had you not found me there I would have probably been in grave danger; I could even die. Now I must repay by serving you until my debt is gone."

"You owe us nothing. We don't expect anything of you, except for you to be happy," Hermione insisted.

It was Fleur who understood first. "Don't you see? Luna is a Veela, like me. Her debt is not as deep as mine, as you've not endangered yourselves by saving her, but her magic recognizes the debt nevertheless. She needs to have sex with Harry and with you, probably more than once, to pay her debt."

Hermione looked at Luna who seemed to blush and nod, as if telling her that what Fleur was saying was true.

"Well, we should tell Harry," she finally said, knowing what this would lead to.

Harry was already in bed, the blanket covering him up to his waist, thankfully, as he was wearing nothing for bed.

"Harry, I need to shag you, probably more than once, as payment for you saving my life," Luna said.

"No! You have no such obligation. Hermione and I would have done it for anybody and it really was no problem," Harry replied just as Hermione expected him to.

"Harry, it's my Veela magic that demands it. My mother was a Veela, and so am I. I'm not a Veela princess, like Fleur, but a Veela still."

"So you plan on being my sex-slave?"

"Yours and Hermione's."

Harry sounded alarmed. "It isn't right! Do you really want it?"

Luna smiled dreamily. "Whenever I thought about being with someone, it was you. Shagging you would just be a dream come true, not a sacrifice at all."

"Is that all you would like? Just a few shags?"

Luna turned serious. "I wish I could be your mate. You're the kindest person I know..." She seemed to have intended to say more but reconsidered it.

"I won't take you as a sex-slave, then. I'll take you as an equal, as a wife, if you agree."

The room was suddenly filled with light, as if the sun was shining. 'Oh, no!' Harry thought, as he felt another ring appearing on his finger. He felt the panic rise within, yet when the light dimmed back to normal and he could finally look at the young women around him he could only see smiling faces,

Hermione was the first to speak. "Welcome into our family, sister-wife," she said to Luna, taking both her hands and holding in reassurance. "It looks like Harry's magic has just chosen you as his wife. Would you like to spend the night with him alone?"

Luna didn't seem too shocked by the event. "The Pilpilows had told me I'll soon get married. They only failed to tell me with whom," she said dreamily, before turning to Hermione. "I'd like to also share with you, after getting rid of my virginity. I need to pay my debt to you as well."

Fleur, Susan and Daphne didn't seem too happy about this, but they only kissed Harry goodnight and left the room. "We'll stay in the Green Room," Fleur said, before closing the door.

"I'll help Luna get ready and we shall soon join you in bed," Hermione said, grabbing Luna's hand and heading for the bathroom.

Harry was still thinking of the day's events, culminating in getting himself another wife, when the girls returned, wearing only smiles. Harry loved seeing Hermione naked. Well, he loved seeing all his wives naked. Still, Luna seemed to momentarily look even more enticing. He knew she had turned on her Allure, although it didn't affect him. He only saw a young woman who was eager to unite with him and whose body radiated her desire to be fully his.

Hermione moved aside, letting him give Luna his full attention. Unlike his first experience with Fleur, now he was ready for what would come, or so he believed. Luna still surprised him. Her body was small, and not only due to being younger. She was well shaped and very feminine, and her breasts were smaller and firmer, yet just as nice to fondle; her waist was slim and widened at the hips, giving her the classical guitar silhouette. He was so concentrated on studying her features that he almost missed her removing the blanket and staring at his evident erection. Harry blushed as she seemed to study it, as if trying to see how it would fit inside her. She then mounted the bed. "Would you like to be up or down?" she asked.

"Whatever you prefer." He then noticed that she couldn't yet form a preference, not having any experience. "During the first time, I'm usually in top position," he said.

Luna stretched on the bed at his side. "Take me now, please, but keep in mind this is my first time."

Once he touched her, Harry felt as if she was his whole world for a while. He made love to her tenderly and passionately, caressing and kissing every point of her skin. When he finally penetrated her, she was more than ready for him, and her hymen proved not to bother either of them. When they collapsed after a fabulous orgasm, Luna hugged him tightly, while he was still perched between her thighs. "My man! My love! I'm yours forever!"

Luna was still recovering from her orgasm, but Hermione was unable to abstain any longer. She gently pried Luna's hands and legs apart, freeing Harry to move and perch between her own thighs, where he resumed his previous activity with more vigor. By the time Luna was coherent again (for Luna), he was already pumping deeply into Hermione. Luna moved, positioning herself so that she could fondle Hermione's breasts and lick her clit, making Hermione reach a longer and stronger orgasm than she had ever reached before. They finally collapsed, with Harry between his two sated wives.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Seeing Red

_Finally - what some of yoo hoped forr and some dreded - Harry's Magic weds him again.;-)_

* * *

 **17 Seeing Red**

Finding himself married to five was quite overwhelming, whenever Harry tried to think of it. Luckily, having five wives to care for, to cuddle with and to sate – both physically and emotionally, didn't leave him much time to think. Luna soon became an integral part of his family. She was witty and funny and very sharp at times, as her Ravenclaw sorting indicated, without losing her not-so-common view of the world. She was also very imaginative, coming up with new ways to enjoy their togetherness, making all other wives thankful.

Soon enough it was summer, and Harry thought that spending most of their vacation the way they had done the previous summer would be fun. Luna seemed enthusiastic for such a vacation. Only Susan seemed a bit reluctant. "I've never undressed in the presence of others until I married you," she told Harry.

"There's nothing to worry about. You look fabulous either clothed or nude, yet with everybody naked, you won't attract too much attention. I'm sure you'll love it after only a few days."

With the other girls encouraging her, Susan managed to enjoy herself at the Delacour pool, soon forgetting about her nudity. She needed some more encouraging to disrobe at the nude beach, though, seeing all those strangers who were all looking at her, so she felt. It turned out alright, though. Susan even talked with some boys, not feeling any need to hide her nudity. She actually found the clothed beach more intimidating, as boys were staring at her bosom continuously, even when she wore a very modest swimsuit.

With the Potters spending most of the summer in France, Molly Weasley decided to celebrate Harry's sixteenth birthday along with Ginny's fifteenth near the end of the summer. She knew that Harry wouldn't like to come to the Burrow especially for his birthday instead of spending his vacation on the beach. Although nobody had told her about the beaches the Potters were visiting, she had her suspicions, as well as her memories from her own honeymoon.

Molly wasn't too thrilled about Daphne, a Slytherin, being one of Harry's wives. It took the twins, Ron and Sirius to persuade her that Daphne was just as good a wife for Harry as the others and that she had no negative influence on him. "Well, she may stop him from participating in some of our pranks," Fred said, as if this was quite a negative point. This seemed to decide it. "We'll welcome Daphne just as we welcome Harry and his other wives," Molly said forcefully, missing the amused glances the twins were exchanging.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As requested, the Potter family arrived at the Burrow in mid morning, way before lunch time. Molly hugged Harry and Hermione as usual, in a bone-cracking hug. She was a bit tenderer when hugging Fleur, Luna and Susan and quite lukewarm with Daphne, although the girl considered it more than good enough.

Ron was really glad to see Harry and Hermione. "You missed all the fun!" he exclaimed. "Charlie was here for a week and we played Quidditch. Ginny also proved to be quite good at it."

Harry nodded in appreciation. "Well, we also had some fun on the beaches we've visited." He refrained from telling Ron these were all nude beaches. He wondered if the girls would tell Ginny, though.

"But you didn't have Quidditch there," Ron pointed out.

"True, yet we had some other ball games on the beach." Just thinking of what running and jumping did to the girls' tits was almost too much in current company.

Ginny wasn't very forthcoming, though. She hugged Harry reluctantly when he arrived and then kept her distance from him, although she seemed to find a lot to talk about with his wives. He even saw her exchanging some whispered giggles with Daphne.

Molly intended to have a festive lunch for family only, and a more elaborate dinner with all their friends. Still with all Weasleys (sans Charlie, who had to return to his dragons a week earlier) and Harry with his wives, it was quite crowded even at lunch.

Hermione had a moment of being alone with Harry some time after lunch. "Ginny is very upset," she told him. "She doesn't understand why you've taken Luna, who had never openly shown any interest in you and you don't show any love to her, who had always been much closer to you. She was so agitated when talking about this, that her body was sparkling with magic. Please try to reassure her."

"If I talk with her, it may end by making her my wife, just the way it happened with Susan and Luna. With all of you, really."

"So what? We've already agreed that she can make a good Lady Gryffindor and we're already friends with her. Now, with Luna, she also has an age-mate among us. Why postpone it?"

"She has six big brothers..." Harry said, not showing any Gryffindor courage.

"And you already have five wives; six, if you take her. Do they even have a chance?" The mischief was evident in her tone. It affected Harry just the way she wanted.

Harry relaxed quite visibly. "No, nobody could stand against you six."

"Then talk to her!"

Harry thought for a bit. "I'll talk to her soon after dinner, when all the guests will still be present," he decided.

Hermione raised her brow but then nodded in agreement.

The guests started arriving soon after lunch. Neville arrived with Hannah, making Hermione and Luna smile while Harry looked surprised. Some of Ginny's classmates arrived as well. Harry only recognized Colin. He was glad that Romilda wasn't there, though. He had more than enough of her at school. There were also some relatives, of course, although most were either much younger or much older. Harry recognized them only by their hair.

Ginny stayed distant, both physically and in her behavior. It was only before they all sat at the large table in the garden, that Harry could approach Ginny. "I'd like to talk with you after dinner," he told her.

Ginny looked at him with some doubt in her eyes. He thought he also saw a glimmer of hope that was extinguished almost as soon as it appeared. "Fine," she said and turned away.

Harry was unsure about the interpretation of her behavior, but both Hermione and Luna gave him the "thumbs up" sign. He hoped he was doing the right thing.

Dinner was excellent, as they had already come to expect from Molly. It was immediately followed by the presents' opening. Ginny seemed to leave the Potters' present last. It was a small box, really, and everybody assumed it would contain some jewelry, appropriate for a fifteen years girl. Ginny opened it quite reluctantly, looking at Harry more than she was looking at the present. She gasped when she saw what it really was: a very elegant gold ring with a large ruby, engraved to show a gold-filled griffin, surrounded by many medium-sized diamonds.

"Harry, that's too much!" Molly said.

Harry stood up. "Ginny, I know you've been waiting for quite a long time for me to acknowledge you and see the love you've been harboring for me in your heart. Although I'm a boy, and as such, I'm oblivious to matters of the heart, I have the benefit of having several very smart wives." Everybody chuckled at his words.

"The ring you're now holding in your hand is the Gryffindor promise ring. If you want to, it will lead to a formal engagement and later – a wedding. If not, I'll have it replaced with another ring, just as magnificent."

Ginny grabbed the ring and hurried into Harry's embrace. He hugged her comfortingly and then took the ring and slid it on her finger. "I believe you want to marry me," he whispered in her ear.

Ginny lifted her head and looked at him. "I love you, Harry. It's not because you are 'The Boy Who Lived' and not because you saved me from Tom in the Chamber of Secrets. It's just because you are simply the kindest, bravest, most selfless person I know and you're also simply adorable, even with your weird moods. I really want to be your wife as soon as possible."

Harry took her hand in his. "Don't you mind sharing with five other?"

"I'd love to have you all for myself, but I know you have more love to give than any single person can take. I'll be very happy with whatever share I get."

"Then I'll marry you..." Harry intended to add, 'as soon as you finish school,' but he had no chance to say it. A bright light appeared to engulf them and he felt another ring appear on his finger. Most guests were stunned by what they saw. Only Harry's wives and Sirius smiled broadly as the light faded slowly.

"What was that?" Ginny asked, seeming to talk for most others as well.

"That was your wedding, sister-wife," Hermione said in a reassuring tone. "Harry thought he would wait until you graduated, but it looks like his magic wouldn't wait. You are now Harry's wife, Lady Gryffindor." She grabbed Ginny's hand and lifted it, showing her the wedding band that was now adjacent to the promise ring.

Sirius was first to congratulate them. "I was wondering when this would happen. It was just too evident that you were attracted to each other," he said, hugging both Harry and Ginny, and then hugging Harry's other wives, winking at Hermione.

Neville was next, shaking hands with both. "It's wonderful that you two are together now." He then turned to Harry. "You've taken the most attractive girls out of circulation. Luckily for me, I only want Hannah."

The twins followed. "You really know how to choose them, Harry. Now, be a good husband to Ginny, or else..." It would have been frightening if they didn't add a wink each as well.

Dumbledore followed them. "I'm really happy that you made this happen without any external influence. I wish you and your wives a very happy life."

It took the other Weasleys a bit longer to understand what had just happened. Arthur shook Harry's hand. "Take good care of my little girl," he said, some tears evident in his eyes. He then hugged Ginny tightly. "I hope you are happy about this," he said. She just nodded into his hug and smiled broadly.

Harry braced himself as he saw Molly approaching. Her hug was as tight as usual. "Now you can really call me 'mum'," she said tearfully. "Take good care of my girl, please."

"I promise to care for her to the best of my ability, Mum," he said, feeling suddenly teary as well.

"And I expect you two to give me a few grandchildren, but not before you two graduate. Is that clear?" Both Harry and Ginny blushed. "Sure, Mum," they said in unison.

It was much later, when only the Potter and the Weasley were still present, when Ginny hugged Harry once more. "Thank you, my dear-dear husband, for giving me the best birthday present I could wish for." She kissed him deeply, not minding that all her brothers were watching. Once she let go, she grabbed his hand. "I think we should go home now and celebrate our nuptials."

Ron seemed to almost choke, while the twins started laughing. Molly became teary again. "Make sure she uses the contraceptive charm," she whispered into Hermione's ear, loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Mum!" Ginny protested, as the twins resumed laughing.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hermione's former room in the Granger residence had already been transformed a few times. It now housed a large bed, suitable for up to ten people with a long shelf above the headboard, to replace the night tables which were impractical for such a bed. The wardrobes were also replaced by a magically enhanced walk-in closet, large enough to keep all their clothes, neatly separated for each. The adjacent guest room, which had a connecting door spelled in since shortly after Hermione's wedding, was also enlarged and the bed was almost as large as in the other room. Still, for this night, only Harry and Ginny shared the main bed, while Luna promised to keep the other wives entertained. Just thinking of that made Harry excited.

"I was initially hurt when you married Luna. I thought I deserved it first, but then I noticed that Luna was a few months older than me. It was a month after her fifteenth birthday when you made her your wife. In a way, I beat her. You made me yours only two weeks after my birthday," Ginny told Harry, as she was removing their clothes systematically. Once they were both naked, with Harry looking at her body with so much fascination that he seemed to almost forget breathing, she grabbed her wand and cast the contraceptive spell. Harry noticed the bluish halo which signified successful casting, as he had already learned. Ginny then grabbed him in a hug almost as tight as her mother's. As they were both naked, Harry could now feel all that he had only seen a moment earlier. He barely heard her say, "Please be careful. I'm still a virgin," before his mind went numb.

It was a well practiced ritual and yet new and exciting. Ginny was trimmer than his other wives, having been an active Quidditch player since childhood, yet her breasts were about as large as Hermione's and her hair was like a fiery halo around her beautiful face, sporting only a few freckles.

Harry enjoyed caressing, kissing and licking her body, paying special attention to her nipples and the sensitive sentry near her entrance. Ginny was losing her patience, though. She had been highly aroused just by thinking of what she was going to do since they got magically wedded. She was not willing to wait any longer. She hugged Harry with her legs, positioning him just right and then pushed him in. It was so fast, that Harry wasn't even sure if he felt her hymen give in. Ginny felt a kind of pricking sensation, giving her a momentary sharp pain, but it disappeared almost immediately, making room for other, new and wonderful sensations. Her body seemed to accept Harry's eagerly. She felt like he was triggering some fireworks in her body, making her want him even more.

Harry noticed her breath getting heavier, her moans louder and her inner walls closing tighter on him. When she started pulsating around him, wailing in ecstasy and hugging him even tighter, he could hold no longer. With a few more thrusts he reached his peak as well.

That was only the beginning. It took several more orgasms to finally wear them down and make them fall asleep, fully sated.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Sixth Year

_Some more plot and no wedding!_

 **18 Sixth Year**

With six wives to take care of, to cuddle with and to be taken care by, Harry felt very content. The only down side was the knowledge that once he went back to school, he would be envied even more than before, yet he didn't really mind it. How could he? Every night was becoming a celebration of love and desire; every morning he had the fabulous view of six naked beauties and he was also sure he would be doing great in his studies, being surrounded by the smartest girls in school.

His family needed a whole compartment for itself on the Hogwarts Express, yet they still had some visitors during the ride. Neville visited shortly with Hannah.

"Lord and Lady Gryffindor, congratulation for your wedding," both said formally.

"Thank you, scion Longbottom," Ginny answered just as formally, before bursting in giggles.

"How was your vacation?" Harry asked.

Neville smiled. "I've asked Hannah if she would like to marry me. We're engaged now." He lifted Hannah's hand, showing the engagement ring.

"Well, congratulations to you two. It seems you are very good for each other," Harry said, while the girls moved closer, to get a better look at the ring.

Draco came alone to congratulate Lady and Lord Gryffindor. "I wish to put our past rivalries aside and help create a better future for all of us," he added.

Harry and Ginny accepted the congratulations gracefully. "Let's focus on our studies this year, Lord Malfoy," Harry commented, "so we'll have better understanding of what needs to be changed and how to achieve the changes, working together."

Draco left the compartment walking just a bit straighter.

Ron only sat with Harry and his wives a bit longer. He then joined Lavender in another compartment. Harry and his wives didn't mind. They didn't need any additional company to pass the time very pleasantly.

Ginny was now a prefect as well, not unexpectedly. While not on par with Hermione, she still was the best Gryffindor student in her year. Only Luna and Susan were not made prefects, yet both liked it that way, not having to cope with the duties and the responsibility associated with the position.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The first few weeks passed with no problems. Harry made sure to have his prefect's duties divided so he could spend them equally with his wives. He also made sure that Ginny had enough time to become close with the other, older wives, so that they would really become one close family.

Ginny was making the rounds that evening with Daphne while Harry and Hermione were checking a different area. Ginny heard some noises while going through a corridor near the dungeons. It sounded like somebody was weeping, trying very hard not to make any noises.

"Have you heard it?" she asked Daphne.

"What was it?" Daphne asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm not sure." Ginny put her finger to her lips to sign for silence and walked cautiously in the direction of the sound. Daphne followed her. Both were holding their wands at ready.

The short corridor ended with a door which was partly open. The noise seemed to come from the other side.

"Cover my back," Ginny said, as she silently opened the door wide enough for her to go in. The door squeaked a little. Ginny froze.

"Go away! You can't get any more from me!" she heard a female voice crying in anguish. It sounded somewhat familiar, yet she didn't recognize it. Daphne did.

"Pansy?" she asked, unsure of how to act.

"Daphne? Thank Merlin it's you! I thought it was Nott again."

Ginny stayed close to the door, guarding against any intrusion, feeling uncertain about the right way to act. Pansy had never been nice to her or to any Gryffindor, for that matter, yet she had never been one to be abused or to cry, as far as Ginny knew.

"What is it, Pansy?" Daphne asked with concern in her voice.

Pansy took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves and to phrase a reply. She wiped some tears from her face and cleared her nose, using a handkerchief conjured by Ginny. She smiled momentarily as she saw the two worried faces looking at her.

"It all started last year. You were no longer at the dorms and Draco also got his Lord apartment, as his father died along with the Dark Lord. He had lost interest in me even before, but he didn't dare disobey his father. Now he didn't need to consider that."

Pansy bit her lips. "While Draco was considered my bertrothed, I was quite protected. Nobody wanted to get on the wrong side of Malfoy. Once it was clear we were no longer an item, some other boys started showing interest in me, and not of the kind I like. Nott noticed that Crabble and Goyle were no longer with Malfoy and he took them as his own body guards, trying to rule the Slytherin common room as Draco had done before fifth year. Without Malfoy's protection, I became an easy prey for them. They would drag me to some secluded place and have their way with me."

Ginny could see some tears leaking from Pansy's eyes. Pansy wiped them furiously with her hand, as if they were a sign of weakness.

"I tried to resist, at first. You know how strong those two are, though, and Nott is quite agile. I had no chance against the three of them, especially since nobody dared stand in their way."

Daphne frowned. "Where were the prefects?"

Pansy shrugged. "You were no longer at the dorms, and the others – I don't know, but nowhere near me. I tried to complain, but Nott was smart enough to leave no signs, and you know it was long since I've been a virgin. There was nothing I could show as evidence."

"So, they were forcing you for more than a year?"

"A bit less, but they each take me at least twice a week. They don't even mind my period. Luckily, I was already on the potion, or I would have become pregnant."

Daphne was furious. She knew Crabble and Goyle had no mind, but she expected Nott to be smarter, if not more considerate. "Did you tell Professor Snape?" she asked.

"What for? Since it became clear that I'm no longer with Malfoy, he's almost as nasty with me as with the Gryffindors. He would have asked me if I complained because I didn't enjoy it as much as expected."

Ginny could no longer stay quiet. "Sex is for sharing with someone we care for, not for being taken by force!" she stated, as Pansy looked at her with confusion.

"I've never enjoyed it, not even with Draco."

"Did you love him then?"

"What was there to love? He was insufferable at the best of times. I had to be with him due to my contract and act just as he demanded. You know how contract betrothals are, don't you?"

Ginny only had a vague idea, but that was enough for the moment. "How can we help you?" she asked.

"I don't know," Pansy shrugged her shoulders as if accepting her sentence.

"I think Professor Snape should handle this. If we come with you to complain, he won't be able to brush it aside. We have the power of Lord Potter-Black behind us," Daphne noted.

"I'm afraid this would be just a waste of time," Pansy said.

"We'll make sure it won't!" Ginny promised.

Walking between the two Potter wives, Pansy felt a bit relieved, although not quite ready to face Snape's wrath. Daphne didn't hesitate. She knocked on Snape's door and led them all in.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit, ladies?" Snape asked in mock politeness.

Daphne answered, wearing her most intimidating "Ice Queen" persona. "Pansy, here, has been repeatedly raped by three of her classmates since last year. We've only found this now. Do you want to handle this unthinkable behavior and punish the appropriate persons or do you want us to take this to Lord Potter?"

Snape didn't like being spoken to like this, but he knew better than to offend the girls. That could well be his last deed at Hogwarts or as a free man.

"How can I know that what she tells is true? I can't use veritaserum on underage students, you know."

"That law had never stopped you when you wanted to find something," Daphne said knowingly, "yet you may find that seeing her memories in the pensive would be more than enough."

Feeling cornered, Snape did as requested. He instructed Pansy on how to bring her memories forward so he could tap them and store them in some conjured vials. Pansy's anguish seemed to get extremely high. Despite his normal attitude, he still considered her a student in his house. Without really thinking, he tried to calm her down using Legilimancy.

That was not a smart idea, he soon found out, as Pansy's memories of her abuse flooded his mind and almost overwhelmed him. He tried not to show it, but Daphne was acutely aware of what he did.

"So, using Veritaserum is out, but Legilimancy is fine?" she asked haughtily.

"I only tried to calm her. Maybe a calming potion would have been a better idea, though," he sneered back, as he walked to his potions cabinet.

"Take this," he told Pansy a moment later. Pansy took the potion in one gulp and seemed to calm almost instantly.

"I'll watch your memories and then decide what to do. Would it be alright to show a few to the Headmaster as well?"

Pansy shrugged. "It's no secret, really. Half the Slytherins know already. The others will know as soon as this gets out."

"You mean that other knew and let this go on?" Ginny asked.

"They were afraid. Slytherins are known for ambition and cunning, not for bravery, you know."

Snape seemed to hold back a comment that was almost on his lips already. He turned back to Pansy. "I don't think it would be wise to send you back to the dormitory. I'll have to ask the Headmaster for other options."

"I think we can let her stay with us until you find a better arrangement," Daphne said. "I'm sure my husband wouldn't mind too much. He has a weakness for saving people, you know." The last sentence was said with a slight smirk which made Ginny laugh.

Snape thought for a moment. "Well, that could pose no harm and should be safer than sending you back to the dorms. Would you accept that?"

Pansy smiled now, her relief evident. "I think that could work fine. With six wives, I think he may not find me too interesting, and even if he does, he seems to be much nicer than the ones I had experience with."

This made Ginny frown, but Daphne only laughed.

Hermione raised a brow when she saw her co-wives bring Pansy in, but after seeing the distraught girl, she just assigned a room for her. Harry didn't say a word until Pansy retired to her assigned room as the house-elves brought her stuff there.

Ginny told him what had happened and what they found out. Harry became very furious. "Nobody should be treated this way, not even Pansy. Can we do anything to help her?"

"Snape has already promised to act. He has also seen some of her memories when he tried to clam her and he seemed shocked. I'm sure he'll act as expected, especially since he knows that you may act harsher if he doesn't," Daphne told him.

Daphne was right. Snape took the memories to be viewed in Dumbledore's pensive, along with the Headmaster. They were both furious when they finished. As it was after midnight, they decided to handle the punishments publicly during breakfast.

With seven women needing the bathroom, they arrived to breakfast quite late. Pansy wasn't sure where she should sit. "You may stay with us," Daphne told her. "I'm a Slytherin as well and we have all houses in the mix anyhow. It wouldn't matter."

Pansy agreed reluctantly. She still felt odd being in Potter's group, contradicting, in a way, all that she had said during the first four years at school, yet she felt secure, which she had never felt among her house mates.

Dumbledore rose from his chair as soon as they were all seated. He tapped his goblet with a spoon to attract everyone's attention and started speaking as the hall quietened. "It has been brought to my attention that some unthinkable deeds were occurring here at school and nobody has taken upon himself to stop them and to let us know. I find this very unsettling, as I believe we should stop any evil before it has a chance to grow and spread out. Yet these actions have gone too far and I must regretfully inform you that I had to involve the aurors as well."

As he moved his hand in a waving motion, everybody was becoming aware of several aurors positioned near the doors.

Pansy looked at the Slytherin table, as did Daphne. The three boys there didn't look as if it concerned them. They looked just as curious as everybody else.

"Mr. Nott, Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabble – please approach the head table."

The three boys were surprised, yet Nott turned immediately arrogant, as if all he'd done was fine, while the other two looked just confused, not really understanding the severity of what they'd done by following orders.

Three aurors came forward, removed the wands from the boys and cuffed them before escorting them out. Some urgent whispering started in the hall, but Dumbledore had not finished yet. He hushed the students and continued. "Your heads of houses will speak with the members of their houses about what happened. I just want to make it clear that no unlawful behavior will be tolerated and whoever encounters such behavior should immediately inform either the prefects or one of the teachers."

As Dumbledore left the hall, Snape approached Pansy, ignoring Harry and his wives. "The headmaster wanted me to ask you if you feel secure enough to go back to your dorm now."

Pansy hesitated. "It may probably be safer now, after these three had been removed, but I no longer have anybody there I can call a friend. The only ones who cared are Daphne – Lady Black – and Lady Gryffindor. May I stay with them, if that's acceptable to them?"

Snape looked at the Potter family for the first time, concentrating on Harry. Harry nodded, accepting Pansy for an extended stay.

They parted, going to their lessons, soon after that. It was only in the evening, after returning from dinner, that Pansy approached Harry.

"Lord Potter, I'd like to thank you for your help and your support. I feel deeply indebted to you, but I don't know how to repay..."

Harry stopped her, lifting his hand. "There's nothing to thank me for. Daphne and Ginny helped you as well as they could and they also know how much I abhor bullies. They should have been stopped and their victim rescued, regardless of her name or her house. You're still welcome to stay with us for as long as you like. And please call me Harry when we're here, like everybody else."

Pansy felt her eyes moist. "Thank you, Pott... Harry, from the bottom of my heart."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	19. Chapter 19 Doubts

**19 Doubts**

Pansy stayed with them for a few more weeks, before reluctantly returning to the Slytherin dorms. She would have liked to stay longer, yet she felt as if she was interfering in the Potter family life. She wouldn't have minded it before, but after being so generously helped, it was just wrong, no matter how she looked at it. Besides, Millicent was nagging her to return. The big girl felt lost without Pansy, despite being able to cope with everything just as well as her dorm mate.

The Potters didn't mind too much. Most still remembered how Pansy had used to be, not fully believing she had changed. Only Daphne was more concerned. Her best friend, Tracey, had left Hogwarts after fourth year, when her parents decided that Britain was no longer safe, even though the Dark Lord had been proven dead. Pansy, despite being much less of a close friend, helped Daphne feel still connected with her house.

Yet Pansy didn't forget the Potters. Although sleeping back at the Slytherin dorms, she liked to join the Potters for doing homework once or twice a week. She also joined them at meals, usually having dinner with them, almost every day. At first, Harry thought it was just so she could still feel protected. He was oblivious to the real reason.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Harry finished his lessons early. Only Fleur was already in their apartment, as his other wives were still busy with school duties. Fleur hugged him and kissed him briefly. They sat on the sofa and Harry looked pensive.

"What's on your mind?" Fleur asked him.

Harry sighed. "I'm not sure. It's just... Well, I'm married to six wives. This is fantastic right now and I enjoy every moment with all of you. Yet I know things are bound to change. In a few years, at least some of you will get pregnant and have children. How will I cope with this? Will I be a good father? You know I don't have any father figure to take as an example."

Fleur wanted to answer, yet Harry continued, not noticing her expression. "I also dread the moment that I may not be able to satisfy you all. I've read that men don't usually have the same stamina as teens. What will happen to our relations then? Will you all still love me? I know I love you all. It would hurt me if any of my wives stopped loving me..."

Fleur wouldn't let this continue. In a tone that reminded Harry of Hermione she started speaking. "Harry James Potter, you're NOT going to dwell on this!"

She smiled as he looked at her with surprise and took both his hands in hers. "Harry, you should enjoy your life at any age. Right now both you and your wives are young, horny and full of energy. Enjoy it! Don't worry about what would happen in ten or fifty years. You will change, and so will others. Just as your stamina may lessen when you mature, their stamina will also lessen, and having children to care for or businesses to handle or any other responsibility may also affect their desires. I know that I am less concerned with sex now, being occupied as a teacher, than at the time we joined, when it used to be my main preoccupation. I still like it very much, but I may not always be in the right mood or have energy left for that, and I'm a Veela. Other women may be even more affected, so I'm quite sure you'll have no problem keeping us all satisfied. Actually, I hope you won't feel neglected, once each of us is busy with real life."

Harry seemed to want to say something. Fleur put her finger on his lips to stop him. He smiled and kissed the finger. She smiled back before continuing. "As for being a father – I'm not worried about it. You can consult with my father or Hermione's or any other father-in-law that you have, They will be glad to share their experiences as fathers. Besides, I've seen the way you treat younger children. I'm sure you'll be a great father."

Harry wasn't really convinced. Despite her sound arguments, he still felt some apprehension and doubt, although not as strongly as before. Maybe things would turn out OK; maybe his wives would never tire of him or be disappointed by him; maybe he would be a good father. He really hoped Fleur was right.

Still, there was something else bothering him. "Do you think I'll have more wives? I mean, I would have been happy with only Hermione, before I married you, yet now I have six wives and I'm not sure there won't be more. I love them all, but I don't want to spread it too thin."

Fleur smiled reassuringly at him. "You are a man full of love, Harry. I know of nobody as loving as you. Maybe this is why your magic keeps choosing more wives for you, so your love would not overwhelm them. I'm sure you will be able to cope with as many wives as you'll get. I'm also sure that your magic will not allow you to marry anybody inappropriate for whatever reason. All your wives love you dearly, and if your magic chooses additional ones, I'm sure they will love you just the same."

"But how will we all cope? Even now we have a way too crowded bed. Seven people in one bed is too much when a good night's sleep is desired, although we all enjoy it greatly before falling asleep. Knees and elbows tend to find their way where it hurts; one or more of us may snore; It's just too many!"

Fleur gave it a thought. "Maybe we shouldn't all sleep together every night. I'm sure you want Hermione always with you." Harry nodded silently. "Still, the rest may sleep separately, spending only one or two nights each week in bed with you. That way you may give each more individual attention which we sometimes lack."

Harry contemplated the idea. "Well, I love falling asleep with you all around me and waking up to the sight of all of you spread around me. That's something I may miss if we change our sleeping arrangements, but if that may help us in the long run..." He still looked undecided.

"Talk with Hermione about this. I know you cherish her opinion the most. Besides, this decision is not too urgent. As long as we're all comfortable with this, we may continue sleeping all together. Even now, when one of us has her period, she prefers to sleep alone for a few days. It may just gradually turn into each having her own room, joining in your and Hermione's bed only once or twice a week."

Harry looked relived. 'Well, maybe that's the best way – letting the change happen naturally, without any explicit decision,' he thought.

Fleur didn't expect it, but Harry suddenly engulfed her in a big hug and kissed her happily. "Thank you, my beloved flower, for helping me see the light. I'm so glad you came into my life!"

She couldn't stay indifferent to the hug, the kiss and especially his words. She reacted in the most natural way for a Veela, by kissing him back and vanishing their clothes, letting them both enjoy each other fully and intimately. She just couldn't have enough of him, despite what she had said just minutes earlier, and Harry felt like he had finally given her the love she deserved all along.

By the time his other wives came back, both looked happy and sated and utterly naked. They all smiled understandingly. Each of them longed for some alone time with Harry and they could all sympathize with Fleur for having taken her chance.

It was much later, just before falling asleep, that Harry thought there was something more to Fleur's behavior. She had been a bit moody lately and he had overheard her talking with Hermione, mentioning contraceptives and pregnancies. Was she contemplating becoming a mother?

He was too tired to really think about it, after having made love to all his wives. He would think about it some other time.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"May I join you for the weekend?" Pansy asked them a few days later. "Millicent needs to go home for the weekend, as her mother is very ill. I don't like staying alone in our dorm."

Daphne looked at Harry and Hermione. They didn't seem to mind. "You may stay with us if you wish," she told Pansy.

Although she had been spending time at the Potter apartment for quite a while by now, Pansy felt some excitement at staying there for the night as well. It would be different than the first time, when she was brought in as a rape victim, of that she was sure. She wasn't really sure what she was expecting though. Would she like to stay there as a visitor only? Would she like to be closer? How close, really?

Daphne was also thinking about the same questions, only she had a few others to share her concerns with. "Shouldn't we act normally now, getting nude as soon as we're home, and let Pansy act as she finds appropriate? I don't want her presence to make this weekend more stressful or less enjoyable."

Hermione wasn't sure. "How do you think she may react to our nudity, especially to Harry's?"

Daphne wasn't sure about this. It was Luna who piped in. "Oh, I'm sure Pansy will love it. She may even want to join us in bed, though. Should we allow it?"

Hermione frowned, along with Ginny. It was one thing to help a rape victim. It was very different to let in a competitor for your husband's love. "Why would she want to join us?" she asked.

"A man who can keep six wives happy is sure to attract her attention," Luna said as if reading from a book. "Besides, the nargles tell me she loves Harry, only she doesn't know it yet, and we do need a Lady Slytherin, you know."

Hermione grimaced at the idea, yet if Harry needed another wife... "Can Harry love her?" she wondered.

Luna smiled. "If she really repents her previous behavior, then Harry will be able to love her."

Harry was also reluctant, yet he preferred to act naturally, which now meant being nude most of the time, even with Pansy present. "Just make her aware of our nudity before she comes, so she will be able to change her mind if she doesn't feel comfortable with it," he told Daphne.

Pansy didn't really mind. While she hadn't practiced nudism anywhere, she'd already seen many boys, even a few men, nude, and she'd also been seen by many, and much more than seen. She felt quite confident about her looks as well. She had a few questions, though. "What happens if Harry gets.. excited? Does he choose someone or is Lady Potter assigning one to handle it?"

Daphne smiled. "Harry loves to see us all naked and he doesn't get too excited about it, yet he isn't too shy to ask any of us to join him in bed. Would you like to be with him?"

The direct question was very non-Slytherin, making Pansy wince, yet she answered truly, "I'd love to, if you all agree. Had I not been forced to be nasty to him since first year, I would have liked to be his friend, or even more than a friend."

Daphne smiled internally, yet didn't show it. "I'm sure Hermione would agree, but Ginny may frown upon the idea, yet she wouldn't oppose if the others agree."

"How can I convince her?"

"I'm not sure. Just be nice to her as you've been since we found you in that room."

Pansy didn't try to be especially nice, though. She wanted to make a truthful impression, to be judged for her own qualities, unlike the time she acted as dictated by others. She joined the family, and once they settled in, as they all started to undress, Pansy removed her clothes just like the others. Although not as shapely as Daphne, she felt quite confident in her looks and was eager to see Harry without clothes. Neither was disappointed.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	20. Chapter 20 Lady Slytherin

**20 Lady Slytherin**

It was about two hours later, after they were done with most of their homework, that Harry stretched and yawned. "I think I'm ready for bed. You may join me when you're ready."

This seemed to be Pansy's cue. "May I join you as well?"

Harry seemed confused and looked at Hermione. She nodded. "If you want to," he said non-commitently.

Pansy didn't need more encouragement. She followed Harry to the bedroom, starting to feel a bit apprehensive. What if Harry found her unsatisfactory? Would he even accept her for mating? Allowing her in bed didn't mean he wanted anything to do with her.

Still, she waited in bed for him to return from the bathroom, trying to quench her turbulent thoughts.

Harry didn't seem surprised to see her in bed, evidently waiting for him. She felt some relief that he didn't reject her or ignore her. He just lay at her side in the wide bed and turned to look at her. "Do you really want to take part in what's going on in this bed?" he asked.

Pansy gulped nervously. "Yes, if you'll accept me."

"Why do you want it?"

She knew that only complete honesty would work in her favor. Besides, she didn't feel like being anything but honest with Harry. She only took a deep breath before answering. "You may have heard that I had a betrothal contract with Malfoy since being a toddler."

Harry frowned at that but didn't comment.

"You may not know it, but most such contracts force the girl to be subservient, to do practically all that her betrothed asks her for. That's usually not a problem when very young, as they usually live far enough to assure no more than minimal interaction between the children. It changes when they reach Hogwarts. The first time I saw you, I thought you were cute and I felt that I'd like to get to know you, yet it was impossible. Draco forced me to act as nastily as he did and to became your enemy. What I felt didn't count at all. Later, when I started getting feminine curves, he used to offer my services to older boys as incentive or reward for acting the way he wanted."

"You were raped?"

"I didn't think of it as rape, at the time, although it was never something I looked forward to, despite having enjoyed it once or twice, when the boys thought I should have some fun as well."

"That's awful!"

She could see that Harry was really appalled by those deeds. "It is, but for me, as for many other pureblood girls, it was a way of life. I had to do and act the way my betrothed demanded, as the magic in the contract forced it."

She paused to make her thoughts clearer.

"I still don't see why you want to be in bed with me after all you had experienced. I would have expected you to stay away from men, at least until you wanted to have a child." Harry sounded quite confused.

This made Pansy smile. Harry noticed that her face had also changed since first year, becoming very nice to look at, especially when she smiled.

"You already know I couldn't choose that way, even when my betrothal was canceled. Nott took Malfoy's place as the self-proclaimed leader. I was raped even more and I was still unable to show my real feelings. I could only admire the way you acted with your wives, wishing I was one of them. I don't know if you could ever love me, after all that happened since first year, but I'm sure that even as an occasional shag, I'll enjoy being with you much more than any of the ones I was forced to be with." She moved her body enticingly. "Care to proceed?"

This was clearly not the Pansy he had known since first year. The young woman who wanted him so much was sincere, and her body seemed to radiate some lust. Harry responded as expected, caressing her body, sucking her nipples and tenderly making love to her. He was so preoccupied with Pansy that he didn't even notice when the other girls joined in. When he finally moved inside her, she was more than ready for him, reaching her climax quite soon and dragging him to his own.

Harry rested his head on Pansy's breasts while letting his breathing calm down. He was still wondering how this girl, who'd been so obnoxious and hostile, turned into the loving young woman in his bed. "That was wonderful, Harry. I felt really loved for a while. I wish we could do this on a regular basis," Pansy whispered in his ear.

"The position of Lady Slytherin is still open. You could give it to Pansy," Hermione suggested a moment later, her hands caressing his body.

Harry turned around, noticing the smiles on the faces of all his wives. "Are you sure?" he asked, looking at Ginny specifically.

They all nodded and Hermione answered for them all. "We're sure, Harry. We've all noticed the longing looks Pansy was directing at you. We've talked with her and understood how she once felt and how relieved she now is. Besides, we all know it's impossible not to love you, once a girl gets to know you." Her encouraging smile made further confirmation of her words.

He turned back to Pansy. "Do you want to marry me and become my seventh wife, knowing that Hermione is my main wife?"

There was no hesitation in Pansy's reply. "Yes, Harry. I would have been willing even to be your mistress, if you wanted me to, and being one of your wives, even if the lowest ranked, is more than I could ever hope for. I'm more than willing to be your wife."

"Well, in that case, I'll wed you..."

Although he tried to phrase his words differently, it didn't change much. A bright flash appeared, illuminating the room briefly, and Harry felt another ring materializing on his finger. He wasn't really surprised, yet Pansy looked overwhelmed.

"What was that?" she asked.

"That was your wedding, Lady Slytherin," Ginny told her, seeming amused. She grabbed Pansy's hand and showed her the wedding band that was firmly placed on her finger.

"I'm married?" Pansy asked with disbelief.

"You sure are!" Fleur told her. "The moment you both agreed to be married, Harry's magic did the rest, as it did with each and every one of us."

Pansy was still looking at her ring, barely believing her eyes. "Would you like to spend your wedding night with your new husband alone?" Hermione asked her.

It took Pansy a moment to comprehend. She then sighed. "As much as I'd like that, it wouldn't be fair to you. Harry has already given me my share for tonight. I shouldn't stop you from getting your shares as well." She glanced at Harry, her new husband – as she had to remind herself, and noticed his erection getting stiffer. "He still has enough stamina, so it seems."

Harry made sure not to neglect any of his wives, giving each her due share of his attention. He still had enough left for Pansy, finally cuddling with her and Hermione before falling asleep, completely spent.

They were all surprised the next morning, when an old goblin knocked on their door even before they were ready for breakfast.

"What brought this unexpected visit?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Lord Hogwarts, it is my pleasant duty to inform you about your new position and coach you in taking control of it. My name is Quicksword and I was assigned the role of Hogwarts account guardian, inherited through several generations from my ancestor, who'd been given this role by the founders."

Harry wasn't sure what to say. He led Quicksword in and let him sit on a couch, before asking his wives to join him.

"Does the headmaster know about you?" he asked.

"Of course. Every headmaster had to have some access to the Hogwarts account, and every one of them knew that their post was temporary, pending the heirs' approval, if they were all found. I'm sure Mr. Dumbledore is already aware of your position, although he may not yet know of my visit."

"What do you mean by 'heir'? I'm only heir to Ravenclaw, on my mother's side, and Gryffindor, from my father."

"Your wife, Lady Bones, is the acknowledged heir of Hufflepuff, making you Lord Hufflepuff by default. Then there's Slytherin, of course. You've beaten the last known heir when you were still a toddler, making you his legal heir. This didn't yet give you the heir position for Hogwarts, as only married people are allowed that position, being, hopefully, more responsible. As you wed Lady Slytherin last night, you are now in position to take control of Hogwarts."

Harry still had difficulties grasping it all. "I'm still a bit confused. Do you mind if we first get breakfast? I believe we may better understand on fuller bellies."

The goblin waved them away. "Go eat. You're all still growing and need to keep well fed."

"Won't you join us?"

The goblin shook his head. "My presence is better kept secret at the moment. Besides, most of what's served here is not appetizing for my kind. I'll just ask your house elf for something to drink."

"I don't have house elves!" Harry said, sounding quite alarmed.

"Oh, you have quite a few, I believe, but I was referring to Dobby."

"He's a free House Elf. He's not mine," Harry protested.

Quicksword shook its head in amusement. "Dobby humors you, letting you believe he is free, as you like him to feel, but he's bonded to you much stronger than by any bonding ceremony. He's bound by love, making him yours, whether you know it or not."

Harry looked a bit stunned. "Go and have some food. You'll understand it better after you eat," the goblin insisted.

Harry was silent on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, and during the meal. Hermione knew that he was trying to understand the implication of what Quicksword had told him and she made sure that nobody disturbed him. It was only on their way back that Harry finally talked. "So, I own some house-elves, he said."

"Didn't you know?" Daphne asked. "I thought that everybody knew, including you. I thought you just didn't want to flaunt it, so you kept them away."

Harry looked surprised. "Who else knew?"

All the girls, excluding Hermione lifted their hands. Harry looked extremely surprised, and so did Hermione.

"Why had none of you told me?"

"I think I can safely assume that we were all sure you knew," Fleur answered. "After my Dad introduced you to your position, it was natural for me to assume that you learned of this as well. Not asking the house elves for any services seemed to be your way, maybe due to your muggle background."

Harry sighed. Would he ever learn all that those growing in the magical society were taking for granted? "What about Dobby? Who knew about this bond?"

This time, only Pansy lifted her hand. "I've seen Dobby a few times since you set him free from Malfoy. He seemed too happy. A free house elf loses its magic in a matter of weeks, yet Dobby seemed to have gained some more power and looked healthier as well. I had a chance to ask him about that. 'I'm happy to serve the Great Harry Potter,' he said, unwilling to say anything further. It was clear to me that he bonded to you in some way."

Harry frowned. "Did he cheat me?"

Pansy shook her head. "He couldn't. He only felt your love and care for him and returned it ten fold. That was enough to create the bond. I already know you have more love in you than any person I've ever met."

"Well, I still don't like having a slave."

Susan explained it this time. "He's not a slave, unless you make him one. He's a free spirit who has chosen you to love, cherish and obey, while you have chosen to release him from his abusive master. He feels as free as a house elf can be. Bonding to you didn't enslave him, as it was a bond of love. It only made Dobby stronger and more devoted to you. As for the other house elves that you own, they've been free to do as they liked since that fateful Halloween. The only thing forcing them was their devotion to their master and to their jobs. You actually have to reconfirm the bond as soon as you reach seventeen if you want to keep them healthy and content."

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	21. Chapter 21 Lord Hogwarts

**21 Lord Hogwarts**

They found Quicksword having a very lively discussion with Dobby. Both noticed the arrival of the family and stopped before anybody could hear enough to understand what they were talking about. Dobby just bowed and disappeared, while the goblin seemed quite pleased.

"He's very smart, for a house elf," Quicksword noted as the teens took their places on the couches around him. "Now, with a fuller belly, I believe you can better understand what I came here to tell you."

Harry stopped him. "With your permission, I think I should first acknowledge my house elves, as I seem to have neglected them unknowingly."

Quicksword looked amused. "Yes, that would be nice. Your head house-elf is Thimble."

"Thimble?"

Although it was not really a call, another house elf materialized in front of Harry. It was wearing a dark blue uniform, similar to ones worn by human soldiers, only much smaller, and had three golden bands sewn under its shoulder on the right arm. "Master called?" it asked.

"Yes, Thimble. I've just found that I have several house elves and I thought I should get to know them."

Thimble seemed amused. "There are too many for Master to get to know them all right now, and Master doesn't even need that. Thimble can pass all orders to the other house elves, freeing Master from having to deal with each and every one separately."

"How many are there?" Hermione asked.

Thimble thought for a moment. "There are eighty seven, as of last night. Two females are due to give birth any time now, so there may be more, and there are six females expecting to deliver during the winter. There should be more than ninety by spring equinox."

"Where do they live?" was Hermione's next question.

Thimble shrugged. "That depends. The manor's team lives in the elves' wing, of course. The others have similar accommodations at or near where they work. All have more than enough space and are well furnished."

Hermione's anxiety about the house elves seemed to calm down. Harry was also feeling better now, knowing that his elves were happy. "I have some other stuff to handle now, but I'll call you as soon as we're ready to visit the manor and get to know the other house elves. You may go back now."

The elf vanished immediately, with barely a sound. Harry turned his attention back to Quicksword. "Care to explain about the heir stuff?"

The goblin seemed delighted to answer. "The four founders knew that the school could not be handled by their children. As you probably know, Rowena's only magical child died young. The children of the other founders had no interest in teaching or handling a school, as it was a lot of work and not worth the trouble, especially since schooling was free at that time. The founders set a trust fund and let my ancestor handle it on their behalf. They set the rules for assigning a board of directors to supervise the school and to elect a headmaster who could lead the school. They still hoped that their descendants would eventually be able to take control back. That could only happen if the magical descendants of all the four founders agreed. My ancestors were also assigned the role of informing the descendants of their being heirs, if the conditions were met. You've met them last night."

"So, as I'm currently the heir of all four founders, I can take control of Hogwarts?" Harry's statement sounded more like a question.

"That's true. You can take control of the school and use the funds to advance the magical education as you see fit. I must only make sure that the funds you request are indeed used for the benefit of the school. You may now dismiss the board completely or use it in any way you seem fit; you can hire and fire teachers; you can assign a headmaster or take the job yourself. You are almost unlimited in your powers, concerning Hogwarts."

"Can I change it to use electricity and allow modern technology?"

Quicksword gave it some consideration. "I'm not sure about how such combination may work. Electric lights should work fine, I believe, but electronics may not fit too well in magical environment. You should check the possibilities."

"Shouldn't I control the wards around school as well?"

Quicksword smiled, which seemed quite awkward for a goblin. "I believe you already have that. You can probably control the school and its wards already. Try to concentrate on them and see for yourself."

It only took Harry a moment to feel the wards responding to him. He also felt something else. It wasn't really alive, but it seemed quite sentient – Hogwarts herself. It was as if the school had a certain personality that he could interact with. It was something he would need to consult with Hermione about.

"What does it all mean about us as students?" Hermione asked.

Harry chuckled. It was so like Hermione to think of her studies even in such a situation.

"It doesn't change much. You still need to graduate and pass your NEWTs, preferably with very good grades. It would not do to be mediocre when you're expected to become an example for the students for several generations to come, would it?"

He didn't expect an answer. "You still have your duties as students, and they don't change due to being in control of the school, although you could be exempt from curfew, yet your lordships give you these rights already."

Quicksword then went into details about the financial state of Hogwarts and how Lord Hogwarts could use the assets at his disposition to achieve his goals. Harry tried his best to understand, feeling quite happy that Hermione, Fleur and Daphne were also listening. He trusted their memory and their understanding more than he trusted his own.

It took more then two hours for Quicksword to finish all his explanations. He bid them farewell and left. Harry consulted with his wives, trying to better understand what he should do quite soon and what he could leave for the future. Dobby popped in some time later.

"Master and Mistresses, the headmaster would like to know if you'd agree to meet him after lunch. He suggests meeting in his office, the teachers' room or the board's room, but will come wherever you choose to see him." Dobby seemed to feel very important for delivering this message.

Harry looked at Hermione for a moment before answering. "Please tell the headmaster that the Board's room would do just fine. Come to lead us there when we finish lunch, as I'm not sure we know the way, if you don't mind."

Dobby looked happy with the reply. "Dobby will come to lead you from the Great Hall as soon as yous all finish lunch." 

The board's room sported an oval table, large enough to seat twenty people. When Harry stepped in, after holding the door open for all his wives, he found Dumbledore sitting there, looking quite pensive. The old headmaster stood up as soon as he saw Harry and only sat down again after Harry sat down, occupying the seat between Hermione and Fleur.

"You asked for this meeting, Headmaster. I think you should tell us what you wanted this for."

Dumbledore sighed. "There's so much I'd like to talk with you about that it's difficult to choose the first subject. Let's start with this, though..." He waved his hands as if to encompass the whole Potter group. "I believe I can safely assume that you've acquired another wife last night, Lady Slytherin, if I'm not mistaken."

Harry smiled. "Yes, Pansy wished to show me her love and asked me to marry her. It was another flash wedding."

Dumbledore nodded his head, as if he expected this answer. "The wards transferred to you soon after that happened. I was still in my office when I felt that, and knowing of your titles, it was very evident to me that you've finally got your Lady Slytherin, although I must say I'm a bit surprised to find who she is."

Pansy frowned, but the headmaster lifted his hand, as if asking her to wait. "I know about your old betrothal contract. That's something I had to know as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. I'm not surprised that you liked Harry. I'm only surprised that he accepted you despite your history."

He turned back to Harry. "Looking at you and your wives I feel I can finally be able to retire, feeling that I leave the school in good hands, better than I thought possible for many years."

"Why? Don't you trust Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"I trust her with my life, but Minerva isn't young anymore. She no longer has the patience and the understanding that she had when she started teaching here. I've lost them as well, but there was nobody I could pass the school leadership to and feel content about it."

"I don't think we are ready to take that burden soon. We still have to graduate, first," Hermione noted.

"Of course you have, and I don't doubt that you'll all excel in your NEWTs and then get your mastery at whatever you may choose. Yet I can see you leading the school and the whole wizarding community into a bright new future a few years from now."

"Do you intend to retire?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Lord Hogwarts, I was contemplating retirement long before you were even born, but I could not see the school staying on the right track if I did. Too many forces were at play. The board of directors was more concerned with politics and side benefits than with education, and whoever I could think of as Headmaster was not enough politically savvy to navigate the rough waters of politics. With Lady Black, Lady Hufflepuff and Lady Slytherin at your side, that should no longer be a problem, especially since you can do without a board, if you choose so. I'm sure that Lady Gryffindor would be able to take care of any misbehaving board member."

The four mentioned ladies smiled reluctantly at his words.

"I'm also sure that with both Lady Potter and Lady Ravenclaw at your side, along with Mrs. Potter, you'll have all the academic support you may need, especially considering that your other wives are doing quite well, academically, as well."

"Is this what you had in mind for me since the start?" Harry asked.

"No, Lord Hogwarts. Initially, I was quite sure you would have to face the dark Lord and try to defeat him. The outcome of such a confrontation could never be assured. Yet fate intervened once again. By acting the way your conscience dictated, you not only saved a young woman, but you also gained an ally and a wife. Whoever that ally is, he was the weapon the Dark Lord knew not, finishing him off for you. Now, with your new wife, you were set on a different road, one that made you Lord Hogwarts. I feel much happier preparing you to take over the education of the next generations than preparing you for battle."

Harry finally let himself smile. "I like this much better as well. Now, I do hope you can keep your position as headmaster for a few more years. We all need to finish school with good grades and then learn enough to be able to conduct Hogwarts as we feel it deserves."

Dumbledore nodded his acknowledgment.

"This doesn't mean that we wouldn't like some changes introduced as soon as possible, thought," Harry continued.

Dumbledore raised his brow. "What changes, pray tell?"

Harry smiled. "I think Professor Binns needs to finally retire. We need a livelier history teacher who can teach us without inducing sleep."

Dumbledore nodded understandingly.

"I also think that Muggle Studies should be taught by somebody who is much more knowledgeable about Muggle life. A muggleborn, muggleraised, or a squib who lives among muggles, would be best. The equipment demonstrated in class should also be updated to reflect current technology. It is outdated by a least three decades."

"Are you sure about this?" Dumbledore asked in surprise.

"Muggle technology advances rapidly. The newest technology may become obsolete withing a decade. You need to upgrade that class every year or two to stay up to date."

"I doubt we can change much before the new year. I hope some changes will occur during next term and a full upgrade should be scheduled for the summer vacation," Dumbledore suggested. Harry nodded.

The discussion soon turned informal. A while later, they parted, with Dumbledore promising to first try and replace Binns with a better teacher.

* * *

 _ **Please Review!**_


	22. Chapter 22 Two Headmasters

**22 Two Headmasters**

Sacking Binns turned to be very difficult. Although aware to his death for more than a century, the ghost just couldn't understand why the lack of a physical body made any difference. "I still know my stuff as well as I did when alive, or possibly better, as I continued studying even after my death," he insisted.

"Are you aware of the changes in the world since then?" Harry asked him.

"Well, what can change in merely a hundred years? Some new spells invented, some old spells forgotten. There wasn't another Goblin rebellion, was there?"

"No, none of that, but we did have a tremendously powerful and dangerous Dark Lord rise and fall; there were some major wars fought on the continent, where magical folks also took part; Britain has lost its position as The Major power in the world, passing it to the United states; and Muggle technology changed so dramatically that it looks as if it was done by magic. Even Professor Dumbledore finds it difficult to follow it."

The ghost gave it a thought. "Well, you could hire somebody to deal with Modern History. I've never found it interesting anyhow. I can still keep teaching everything up until eighteenth century, I think."

Dumbledore wasn't too happy with this reply, but he quickly came with an idea that could possibly help. "Cuthbert, we're contemplating starting an advanced, post graduate class, intended for ones wanting to study for their mastery. I think such students would appreciate your knowledge much more than the younger ones. I think you could teach the advanced class and leave the younger classes for another teacher."

"Sure, that would make my after-life more interesting. It does get a bit boring to teach the same stuff over and over again for much longer than a century. Some change could be welcome."

With that problem solved, the next one was Snape. "He's an awful teacher, despite his great knowledge, and he isn't nice even with his own house, as Lady Slytherin has already told you. Either he changes his ways completely, and I doubt he can do it, or he needs to find some other occupation, where his emotional problems would not show so much," Harry insisted. "If he wants, he can still teach post-graduates, if they want to study with him, just like Binns."

Harry wasn't present when Dumbledore talked with Snape. He thought that his presence could not help in this case. It turned up fine, though. As agreed before, Dumbledore offered Snape a moderate retirement bonus, just enough to build and equip a very nice potions lab, as Snape didn't think he could change his ways much. That bonus helped the unpleasant teacher decide. Even before end of term, he started spending his weekends on building the best potions lab possible. Harry was sure that Severus would be much happier as a potions master than as a teacher, and so would his students. Snape didn't seem to be interested in teaching post-graduates, although he agreed to do that for a select few.

Aside from supervising the other renovation plans, to be executed during the summer vacation, Harry felt there was another unhappy person at Hogwarts, one that needed to be released from service. Filch could not really argue. He was already old enough to retire, and the generous pension promised, along with a small retirement bonus, made his decision quite easy. "You may use that bonus to find a nice house in some warmer climate. I think you'll be happier when living among muggles, and I've heard the Bahamas are quite pleasant all year long," Harry suggested. Filch nodded in agreement.

Harry made sure that Filch would also get a nice retirement party. Most students seemed happy to help, if only to get rid of the grumpy caretaker. The Weasley twins even made some unforgettable fireworks, culminating in a dazzling display of "Goodbye, Mr. Filch". The old caretaker had tears in his eyes, as he hugged each and every student that passed nearby.

Ten years later, the Hogwarts table had become a common sight, like the house tables, and just like them, it was only used during official meals or feasts, as students were now sitting around smaller tables, each seating up to ten diners. Still for the end of year feast, the traditional long tables were present along with the one reserved for Lord Hogwarts and his entourage. A smaller table was reserved during other times.

There was always somebody sitting at that table – usually Professor Fleur Potter, also known as Lady Peverell, the beautiful and talented DADA teacher, who was now heavily pregnant with her second child. Her husband was usually at her side during weekends, along with Professor Potter, who was now trying to keep a two-years old toddler from getting into trouble. Lady Potter had taken the post of the transfiguration professor when Minerva started transferring her roles to the younger woman, shortly after that boy was born.

At this event, the whole Hogwarts family was present. Everybody knew this was going to be a very special evening, and none of the students came late for the feast. The rumor mill was already working overtime since it became known that Harry Potter and all of his wives would attend, yet nobody knew why.

Headmaster Dumbledore looked around, noticing how well the electric lights illuminated the hall, allowing even his old eyes to clearly see every student. He started with the usual end of year speech, giving the house cup to the house with the most points – Huffelpuff, this time – mainly due to their great seeker – Lee Chang, Cho's youngest brother. He then tapped his goblet again, to regain some silence and attention. "This is the last time you see me as headmaster of this school, or that you see my good friend, Professor Minerva McGonagall, as the deputy headmistress. We've both given our resignations, yet our successors are ready and willing to take the burden. You all know them and love them, and I'm sure they're going to make this school much better than it already is. Let me introduce the new headmaster, the owner of this school, Lord Hogwarts, also known as Harry Potter!"

Harry stood up and bowed several times as the students applauded. Dumbledore waited for the noise to quiet down before going on. "Lord Potter is not only one of the best students this school had during the last century, he's also got his masteries in Charms and in Potions, as well as his doctorate from a muggle university in education and school management, which makes him better prepared for this position than I could ever be."

He let some more applause quiet down. "You all know and love Lady Potter, your Transfiguration teacher, who also got two masteries, like her husband, and a doctorate in education along with one in psychology. She's now going to be your new deputy as well, taking over all the roles our beloved Minerva has handled for many years."

The applause was even louder. Most students loved the young teacher, despite her being quite strict.

Dumbledore waited some more. "There's another person who's going to join the staff next year. Lady Slytherin is going to handle all problems of abuse and bullying, and I can assure you that she's not going to be forgiving. I suggest that you not make her interested in you. She's also going to teach etiquette and proper business practices. Now, tuck in!"

Harry looked around. He was proud of his school. The changes he and his wives had introduced since owning the school had already advanced it a lot, and he already had several ideas for more improvements and innovations. Of course, this would attract some opposition, much more than the previous changes had drawn, but he was already experienced. With Daphne, Susan and Pansy at his side, he was ready for the political battle, knowing he would eventually win. With Fleur and Hermione teaching already, while Luna and Ginny were expected to join the staff in another year, after finishing their own doctorates, he was sure that the next few generations of British wizards and witches would get the best education possible.

He looked at his family, sitting at the table with him. He already had two children and four more were expected before next term. He was going to make sure that Hogwarts would remain under proper control, even if he had to have sex each night with all of his wives. Twice. He smiled internally. Despite his worries ten years earlier, his sex life stayed just as active since, with only short periods of decline when his wives approached birth or recovered from it. None complained of neglect and he never felt neglected either. All his parents-in-law had also come to love him like a son, seeing how happy their daughters were with him.

Luna suddenly stood up and walked awkwardly towards him. "Harry, care to accompany me to the hospital wing? My water broke."

It was much later, almost early morning, actually, when he hugged his new baby. Luna lay in the bed, exhausted from the delivery, yet looking happy and calm as she watched her husband and her first child. "I think she's going to be the next Hogwarts headmistress," she said dreamily. "At least, that's what the Humbringers tell me."

Harry put the baby down, where she could suckle. Hermione helped the newborn to the nipple presented by her mother. "She's really beautiful, Luna," she said softly.

Luna just smiled and closed her eyes contentedly. Harry looked at mother and daughter, and then at his other wives who were standing nearby. Even without those creatures only Luna could see, he knew he was going to have a lot of happiness with them. He thanked Magic, in his mind, for giving him this wonderful family.

* * *

 _As expected – this sums up the story._

 _I only wish to reply to a nasty anonymous review, one that I removed, but it did raise some valid points._

 _As a fanfic writer, I don't always try to be original. I actually play with old and new ideas, trying to see how they fir and where they may lead the story to. You can see that I have several harem stories, multiple H/H only stories, quite a few soul bond stories and so on, yet each goes a different way. I find it interesting and I pity those who can't see why to read another harem/bond/specific-pairing/super-harry or so on. Each story IS different, even if it uses the same building stuff. As you all know, nobody is forcing anybody to read, but do try to be nice to the writer even if find flaws in the story. It's all done just for fun – don't spoil it, or everybody loses._

 _And as usual - **Please Review!**_


End file.
